The Masters Quest
by Nintendoes Gamer
Summary: taking place after Kalos Ash has finally going to start becoming the Master he has always wanted to be by traveling though the regions with a giant twist thrown in by Arceus for her pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far, this is a re upload as i decided to change Iris hair to be better then a sing pony tail.**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

Chapter 1: One Year later

Ash and Pikachu was on the way back to pallet after a long and hard day of being a Pokémon trainer, it had been a year since he lost at the Kalos and he was training hard to re-enter the Indigo league during this time he reclaimed most of his Pokémon that left him except haunter and got some old friends to go with him such as Lavitar, Riolu and Zorua, as well as caught some new pokemon which includes two Ralts one male and one female that was blue instead of green, a Mienfoo, a Abra, a Beldum, a Togepi, a Eevee and a Phantump.

"I can't wait to get home and get into mums cooking tonight I'm exhausted how bout you Pikachu?" as said looking down at his buddy running next to him "Chu" Pikachu replied thinking about his bottle of ketchup, As ash and Pikachu walked home black clouds stated to roll in, ' _looks like it going to rain'_ ash thought as he and Pikachu stated to bolt for home.

"Mum I'm home "ash called as he entered the front door just missing the rain that started to poor down.

"Hi dear dinner is almost ready" Delia say happily as she and Mr Mime when back to finish dinner. "Happy about this week?" Delia called out, even though she knew the answer she got a confused response of what is happing this week. "Silly it's your birthday at the end of this week" she said to ash as he jumped totally forgetting it's his birthday tomorrow.

"Thanks mum for reminding me, I kinda forgot" ash said ginning while rubbing the back of his head.

After dinner ash and Pikachu went straight to bed so he can train tomorrow, Delia on the other hand had a multi call with some of ashes friends and mothers of the friends as she got into his Xtransceiver phone book, this call with 19 people while crowded all knew ash well, rivals and friends gathered on the phone to discuss ash's 17th birthday. Hours passed as they discussed what should happen and it came down to just a simple back yard party with everyone appearing the day before. Just before Delia was about to put down the phone she noticed Brock, Misty, Dawn, Iris and Ursula were still on the phone. "Is everything ok dears?" she asked looking puzzled why they were still connected, they each explained that there were some people that needed to be invited but weren't in the call and brock explained that he wanted to bring his girlfriends with him he also explained that they knew ash but not very well, she said that was fine and told them goodnight just before leaving she saw that Ursula was still in the call "everything alright dear?" she sweetly asked wanting to know why she was still in the call

"Well the thing is I'm in love with your son, but I have a slight problem I'm Bi right and I am also in love with this girl who coincidentally is in love with your son, what should I do?" Delia was stumped never had she had a question like this but what interested her the most was how two girls love her son so she tried to extract some more information about who loved her son.

"You wouldn't know who else loves ash do you?" she questioned Ursula mentioned the girls in the call that loved ash were Misty, May, Dawn Iris, Elesa, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina, Diantha and herself as well as some who might not of been in the call as well, she wasn't so sure though. To say Delia was shocked was an understatement she never though her son would be loved by so many and as soon as Ursula said that she left.

The next call was one of the most important as she was trying to get Scott and Mr Goodshow to come and enjoy the party, they accepted the invitation as ash has helped both of them in the past, Delia quickly went upstairs and went to sleep thinking about what Ursula had said.

 **Time skip 5 days**

Delia awoke early in the morning as the Preparation of ash's will start soon and she had to get ash out of the house to get someone very important for her and ash as he has been gone for most of the year. She walked downstairs to the kitchen with Mr Mime following as she began todays work starting with breakfast before sending ash off to his Find Richard 'Red' Ketchum his father who works with the pokemon rangers and was currently deployed at Mount Silver, she had contacted the rangers not to tell him as she said ash will pick him up as she need to get ash out of the house.

An hour later a young lad came down stairs with a yellow mouse pokemon after smelling a scent of the amazing cooking of his mother "morning mum" ash said with a yawn "pika" Pikachu said with also a yawn.

"Hello dears" she replied with a hug smile on her face as this was the day that she found out first hand who loved Richard 'Ash' Ketchum Jr "Honey I need you to get someone for me" she didn't say his name, as Richard was never there for ash as being a ranger as well as a league officer and G-man came at a cost.

"Ok mum where are they?" ash replied before stuffing his face with pancakes.

"He is on Mt sliver right now but I'm not sure were" she replied telling him all the details he will need to know,

"What's his name?" he replied finished with his pancakes

"Richard, he will tell you the rest" she sat down as started eating breakfast with ask asking things like what would you like for your birthday and how are you going to get to Mt Silver. They finished there peaceful breakfast and quickly got them out of the house as her helpers were coming.

 **With Ash**

Ash and Pikachu left the front yard and sprinted to Professor's Oaks Lab to collect some pokemon now that he had stopped traveling for the year all his pokemon stayed at oaks and he put them in their pokeballs only when they were going some were like now "guys were going to mount silver so I need a few to come but I need you Charzard to fly me there as Abra can't teleport that far yet" to which ash got a wing to the back signaling _'I've got you bro',_ immediately Lavitar, Rolu, Zoua and Bayleaf came rushing towards him with Bayleaf crash tackling him to the ground and hugging the shit out of him. After calming Bayleaf down he choose his team and left on Charzard heading for Mt Silver.

 **With Delia**

Once Ash left Delia got to work by getting on the phone and started too order tables and chairs ash she didn't have enough. The first to arrive was misty her Sisters and a few people with her they introduced them self as Casey, Duplica and Sabrina. A few more hours past and a call came in saying that the tables and chairs were ready to be picked and asked the girls to collect them from viridian. The next group to arrive was May with her brother Max and their mother Caroline and father Norman, a few hours later Brock and Ritch arrived with their girlfriends with brock was Autumn and Lucy and with Ritchie was Alexia. By this time the girls that left to pick up the tables and chairs returned with a truck to help them unload. A small while later Dawn, her mother Johanna, Paul, Anabel, Nando, Zoey, an exact copy of dawn named Princess Silvia, Cynthia and finally Ursula.

The day was setting and Delia and co and finished the work that needed to be done as nightfall approached the last of the guess arrived, Cilan, Burgundy, Clemont, Princess Allie, Iris, Roxie, Elesa, N or Natural but he preferred to be called N, Hilda, Serena, her mother Grace, Korrina and Diantha. After they came in Delia and the other mothers was flabbergasted by how many people came by should have expected it as ash was very charismatic, the four mothers idly chattered while cocking dinner for the amassed crowed at Delia with two more expected tomorrow on the other had all the other guess were chatting about their times with ash, their accomplishments or the battles with ash except Silvia as she started to tell her tale of how she got out of the castle and continuing on how she will not go back to which N smiled and everyone was getting along greatly.

"hey girls I got something shocking to say" Delia Said to the other mothers to which they all turned and faced her "you know some of those girls out there love ash" she pronounced excitedly the other mums looked at her in disbelief

"No way could he attract what like 20 to him" Johanna said looking at all the teens and young adults

"No, not all of them from what I heard is about 10 more or less" Delia squealed out just thinking about how many grandkids she could spoil

"So what are you going to do?" Grace asked curious

"Why don't I ask them straight up" Delia said full of confidence

"But won't it be awkward when you leave?" Caroline asked

"That's true" Delia Said slightly dejected but then grew a mischievous smile on her face "well I'm not getting any younger and I really want Grandkids to spoil, don't you? So why don't I let all the girls share ash?" the other mother looked at her like she was crazy before Grace spoke up

"well girls she does have a point, my husband almost had one but when I got with him the other girls left, so what will the girls think?" she finished pointing to the living room, the mothers keep talking about what would happen until dinner was ready.

 **With Ash Back in Early afternoon**

"Well here we are, Thanks Charizard" Ash said returning Charizard after landing at the base of Mt Silver, looking up he saw a small house practically at the top he looked at Pikachu and laughed "and here I thought this was going to be easy" Pikachu looked at him confused before seeing the small house almost at the top and bolted for the mountain with ash Following as the sun was coming down and he didn't want to climb a mountain at night as last time that didn't end to well.

It turned to night as they finally reached the small cottage at the top of Mt Silver, he reached the door and rapped on the door awaiting whoever was inside to open said door.

"Hello?" a deep voice said on the other side slightly confused on why someone would be on this mount at this time of day as night just fell and it was extremely dangerous to go mountain climbing at night.

"Yeah I'm looking for someone name Richard" ash said from the other side, he heard the door unlock and there stood a 6'4 man with Blue jeans, black undershirt with a red, white and black jacket and black and red shoes

"Yes I'm Richard, how can I help you?" he said calmly

"Hi I'm ash and I was told to get you for my Mother Delia and she also told me you had some things to tell me?" he said not understanding the last part of the message he had to relay, Richard chuckled understanding what his wife wanted to explain to his son.

"Well me boy why don't you come in and I will tell you some things that may shock you and make you slightly angry" ash agreed even more confused from what this man just said and proceeded to walk in and find a chair to sit in.

"Ok did your mum tell you my full name?" to which ash shock his head "well here is a better question has your mum ever told you your full name" to which again he shook his head.

"Well your name full name is Richard 'Ash' Ketchum Jr and I'm your dad Richard 'Red' Ketchum … now now don't be angry you see there is a good reason you haven't see me much if at all is first you going on your pokemon adventure and second is I'm a ranger as well as a league officer and G-man, and by first hand you should know what were like" to which Ash nodded still pissed that only now is he meeting is father but after hearing his reason calmed down "now your 17 tomorrow correct?" ash nodded again "well I know what you might be think that I don't see your mother often but I do, it's just when you're not there, because of league or ranger things that I don't see you often, hey I got a great idea do you have a Xtransceiver well let me put my number in it so you can call me whenever " Ash agreed and the Richard motion Ash to sit at the table to have dinner and they Chatted for a while.

 **The Hall of origins**

"Soon my Chosen one soon we'll be together, but first I need to make preparations" Arceus said watching Ash before turning around to find some legendries blocking her exit "Mewtwo, Meloetta, Darkrai, Manphy, and Celebi, what can I do for you?" the other legendries looked at each other wondering who would step up first to face the God Pokemon.

"We want to come with you, you know see the chosen one, and we've decided to be his pokemon" Meloetta said nervously as the others nodded.

"I wanna be with papa and mama" Manphy said with tears in her eyes. The god pokemon thought about this and recalled the conversations that she had the other legendries after ash saved them, Arceus looked at the group ahead and smiled.

"Well I have an order for you, tell the other legendries to meet at the main hall at 5pm tomorrow night that is all I bid you goodnight" She said as she pushed through with a smile. The other legendries saw the grin that she had when she walked pass and wondered what was up before going to do what was asked of them.

 **With Delia and guests**

"Girls I have an idea to find out who like ash but first can you pear out and tell me if and one is holding on to each other, then can you get me brock" Delia said looking determined to find out who loves ash. The other mothers looked at her and complied curious with who like ash, knowing their daughter do, the mother go brock and had a quick look at who was holding onto who before leaving with brock.

"Can I help you Delia?" Brock asked confused on why he is here Delia explained that were was a number of girls that like ash here and she want to see who It was but she also knew that there was couples in the mix so she wanted to weed the them out. "I can do that can also tell you who is in a relationship, first there is Ritchie and Alexia, next Paul and Anabel, Nando and Zoey, Cilan and Burgundy, Clemont and Princess Allie, and N and Hilda." The mother were shock to see so many couple here indirectly hooked up together by ash no less. Delia was even more excited when she paired with brocks help in identifying the couples there was still 15 girls left over, which was a huge amount. She then asked brock to get the couples out of the house for a few minutes while she has a talk with these girls, to which brock nodded and left.

"Ok girls its show time" Delia said as she walked out into the main area were the girls were, the last of the couples were just leaving and brock quickly gave a ok sign to proceed with the questioning "Girls I have a quick question" the girls all looked at Delia confused "I heard from a source that all of you like Ash, is this true?" this question hit the mark as almost all the faces when red as misty's hair "when now that I know the answer, what are you guys going to do about it, if I was in your shoes I would share as I'm little greedy, but hey that's my one opinion and plus that way you will all be loved as I know my ashy boy is a great little man, he mostly likely considers you great friend and so do you and you all like him for a specific reason were that be he saved you or you had loads of fun together and bonded, or you bonded though a battle and wanted more of him anyway think about that, Ta ta" and just like that she walked out to the back to tell the guest who just set up the dining table thank you and dinner is ready. The other girls looked at each other now knowing the reason they all came.

"So how is this going to work this is fifteen of us and one of him?" Iris asked not sure what would happen next but to her surprise Sabrina said

"Ms. Ketchum has a point we can share him and be together as a family which I'm ok with, I like you guys plus he was the first boy I fell in love with and same with you all I can tell when you're lying with my powers." The other girls looked at each other and started discussing what should happen.

Delia walked back into the kitchen to see the other mums and Norman discussing what the girls are doing.

"What's happing?" Delia asked

"Well all of girls are conversing kindly after you had a quick talk to them what did say to them?" Grace asked

"Well you know that they all like ash for a great reason and there is only one of him and you won't find anyone else like him, you know the usual" she said with a smile.

Later that night they all had dinner and went to bed not before Cynthia stopped Delia to discuss what she said.

"You know most mothers don't say those types of things what made you say those things?" Cynthia Asked curious my a mother aloud a harem

"Well back when I was young around your age me and this girl Leaf had a thing for ash's dad and he choose me, me and Leaf were really close and often talked about him but once he chose me she left and we never heard from her again, she was like my sister and to see her so heartbroken crushed us but at the same time we were happy we had each other. I don't know I guess I didn't want that to happen to you guys" Delia finished with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity, if I may can I call you Delia?" Delia nodded to Cynthia before returning inside and going to bed. Cynthia sat outside for a bit longer thinking about what her grandmother had told her

' _We pray for our sorrows to end And hope that our hears will blend now I step forward to relies this wish and who knows starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds but they share the same sky, one sky one destiny'_

 **The next day: with Ash and Richard**

Both Ash and Richard arose when the sun arose as there daily routine was like that, Ash walked outside the cabin and released his team, which consisted of Togepi, Eevee, Phantump, Zorua, Gibble and Pikachu who was outside his ball the whole time and Charzard, he could have up to 12 on him at all times not including Pikachu as technically his ball was still with professor Oak.

"Guys ready for some training?" his Pokemon cried out in happiness are they started training including Togepi as she was still trying to prefect Metronome.

A few hours later they finished up training with Togepi almost perfecting metronome, they went back inside to find Richard making breakfast "hey thanks for making breakfast" ash said as he saw the yoghurt, berries and toast, to which he got a nice thank you.

"Ash" Richard started as he sat down to eat with him "are we going back after this" he got a nod and continued "well when we get back you should spend the day with your pokemon and I'll come to pick you up when it's almost night." Ash looked at him and quickly thought about it and agreed he could really spend more time with his pokemon.

Once they finished and cleaned up Ash and Richard set off for Oak's Lab to meet him. The journey was nice and relaxing giving Richard the time to pull out his own Xtransceiver and call Delia to discuss things with her, half an hour pass when Delia finished her story and Richard was proud that his son attracted so many girls.

He turned off his Xtransceiver and landed in the paddock of Oak's lab and when inside with ash to meet him. Delia already called Oak to tell him what was happing and were they were. Once they were inside Samuel Oak greeted the two and told as that his in need of his assistance to help feed and maintain his pokemon as Tracy was out as Samuel, Richard and Garry left for unknown reasons which confused as but he didn't question it and went to get the food.

 **With the Delia and the rest**

"So honey how you been?" Delia asked curious as three months have pass since she last saw him. Richard told her stories of his grand adventures on mount Silver and the surrounding area, he hugged him some more and they entered their house with professor Oak and Gary. "Hey guys good morning" she called out to the Teens, young adults and people where own age, a loud good morning rang though the house as most people were sitting in the cramped living room chatting. The group of people from the living room looked at the door once they heard a new pair of footsteps

"Hi I'm Ash's dad Richard nice to meet you … oh hi Grace" he said bowing in an exaggerated manner, he got a simple hello from grace and everyone else rushed up to meet him, after all the greetings from the teens and young adults, the older adults walked up and greeted him, with Norman being extra happy as now he has someone to speak to.

"Hey did you hear the news?" Johanna asked Richard. He nodded his head. "Well what are you going to do about it?" wondering how Richard would take the news.

Nothing I'm going to do nothing, I understand what can happen if we force only one, I know from experience, did Delia ever tell you about when we first got together?" they shook their heads, "well this was my mother's home and back when I was 10 I left on my pokemon adventure with Gary's father, Blue Oak, and Leaf Green, us three were best of friends and greatest of rivals, sadly Gary's mom die when giving birth and Gary's farter got into depression after that going back to lavender town to see his pokemon grave and on the way back got blindsided by a hyperbeam knocking him to the ground killing him instantly, at that time I just started seeing Delia when the news hit, Leaf rushed towards me seeking confit, for about a year, the three of us lived in this house together and both woman were constantly showing affection towards me and Delia and Leaf both considered each other sisters, then at one stage I knew Leaf had to go as about that time we were 20 or so and we had dreams of starting a family, but with leaf vying for my love and that she was in the house, we told her of her relationship and was going to help her find a place to live but once we told her we were in a serious committed relationship and wanted a family, she just left crying and we never seen or heard from her again, and to see her so heartbroken crushed us but at the same time we were happy we had each other." He finished with a tear in his eye thinking about his two best friends.

"Wow that an experience now I know why Delia said those things to the girls" Caroline said holding Norman during the sad tale. The parents kept talking for hours while the back yard was set up by the younger generation with Clemont helping greatly as his inventions finally started to work and not explode.

"Girls, I have a question" Cynthia said while standing next to Cynthia?

"Duplica, knock it off, anyway where did you get a costume for me?" the real Cynthia asked before Duplica ran behind a tree and changed into Serena original consume that she wore with ash before she changed.

"I have many costumes that can I change into at any given time, heheh maybe this well be fun if were all together just image it, hahahah, you know I wondered how much we've changed since we last saw ash" Duplica chuckled before changing back to her natural form which had changed since she last saw ash her hair was not up anymore and cascaded down her back making a wavy sea with her blue hair, her breasts grew in the seven years since she met ash now teetering between C and D. everyone was much the same when they thought about it too from when the first meet ash till now they have changed with the slight exception of Diantha, Korrina and Serena as they just fill out with Diantha reaching DD and Korrina and Serena D cups.

Misty and Sabrina had grown a lot with Misty and Sabrina at 5'9 with chests at D range, Misty Truly looked like the forth sensational sister with hair shorter than the rest only reaching her collar, while Sabrina still had her emerald green hair flowing down her back with a smile on her face as the haunter that ash befriended stayed with her and she eventually caught him making her all the more happy he would be with her all the time.

Casey thought about it too, almost 7 years since she last saw ash, she realized how much she grown, along with Casey, Iris also thought about it was three years since she left and returned to Unova, they both stood at 5'8, a C cup, Casey had her hair in a single pony tail, Iris on the over hand let all her hair down trimming it a bit at least to her knees so it she doesn't trip on it, her hear in preparation for this event now has been turned into a wavy purple sea of hair.

Elesa and Roxie looked at each other before thinking about how much they changed after meeting ash, they thought about it and realized they haven't changed that much only filling out what needed to be grown witch now encompasses Roxie at 5'8 and a modest D cup along with Elesa. Roxie thanking a new wardrobe of tank tops and shorts and no oversized jumpers showing off her curves like her other band mate Lilly.

Silvia and dawn thought about the gap of seeing ash although Dawn saw him in Unova it was still tree years since then and both her and Silvia had grown identically being 5'9 and with D cups. Both still looked identical except for the Tiara and elegant dress on Silva.

The last three May, Ursula and Cynthia, thought there change with May changing out the of the bike shorts in favor of a short/skirt combo with her shirt being white and red with hole just below her neck with the sleeves coming to her elbows and her tradition bandana with whopping E's, Ursula on the other hadn't changed her appearance much filling out where it was necessary being a D. Cynthia on the other hand was wearing a white lab coat over her black singlet nothing else changed that much about Cynthia except filling out becoming a D cup and all three standing at 5'9.

The day went on as they set up the backyard for ashes party, an hour before the birthday boy arrived Roxie's band appeared setting up their makeshift stage and getting a bit of practice in before he arrived

"it's almost 5pm time to get the Guest of Honor" Delia to Richard as they left the house telling everyone to hide in the living room, as the mother and father walked to the they began chatting about Ash and what he is going to soon, if he's going to keep training and adventuring or settle down with a specialty job with a woman. They reach the Ranch and collected ash with all his pokemon locking the place tight, before returning home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **Sorry about the late chapter but here it is, the anthro stuff will be next chapter of chapter 4 depending on how it goes**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: confessions**

The family started on their walk home enjoying the 5pm sunset until Ash spoke.

"Mom, dad this is the best birthday ever, thank you" he beamed out, the two adults looked at each other and giggled making ash confused. The three continued their journey to their home and made ash open the door to his surprise a dark house with all the lights out, so he flicked the lights on and out came a shout of what sounded like 100 people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH"

Standing inside was a group of about 30 or so people ranging from his travel companions to friends to the adults of his friends and professor Oak and Roxie's band which he though was surprising.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked wondering when they got in a certain red haired tomboy with a pokemon doctor walked up to him.

"Silly ash were here to celebrate your birthday" she said as she hugged him as she moved back slightly to let Brock have a turn of speaking.

"Congratulations Ash on becoming a fine young man, but now its time to let loose your 17 now let have some fun, the girls will be lining up for you" he finished as every cheered out as they entered the back Yard to actually see everyone who came as some were obstructed by others inside. There was Misty, Sabrina Casey, duplica, May, Dawn, Princess Silvia, Iris, Elesa, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina, Diantha, Ursula, Roxie, Brock, Autumn, Lucy, Ritchie, Alexia, Paul, Anabel, Nando, Zoey, Cilan, Burgundy, Clemont, Princess Allie, N, Hilda, Caroline, Norman, Grace, Joanna, Oak, Gary, Max and Boney, and Roxie's band which he didn't know the names of properly.

Everyone entered the back yard before hearing a knock Delia walked to the door to see Charles and Scot "evening gentlemen everyone is out back" she said as they walked out to the back to see so many people who most of them they know, the two walked around greeting people before going to the star of the party.

"Hello ash how's it going" Scot said still wearing his blue and white flower shirt.

"Not too bad Scot, how are you and the Battle frontier?" as asked back before addressing Charles "and how are you Mr Goodshow?" looking at the old man with instead.

"Please ash call me Charles" Charles replied back with a hand up, "so ash how's your training going? Will we see you this year at indigo plateau?" he chuckled out.

"Yeah I've been training really hard but I've started with a new team after really training had with all my old Pokemon, this includes, Riolu and Zorua, two Ralts one male and one female, a Mienfoo, a Abra, a Beldum, a Togepi, a Eevee and a Phantump, Pikachu and Gibble." He said telling Charles and Scoot of all his new baby pokemon.

"Well I'm sure you'll do well to raise them" Scot said as both of them walked off to meet Richard.

"arr, Red how you doing these days" Charles asked getting everyone's attention getting a chores of 'what' and 'really' from around the party "yes guys this is the former champion and the youngest at that.

"Now Charles you know that's not true, blue beet me there first, still between that ten year period you really changed the system, not just letting anyone that got 8 badges but having tournaments, you really took his idea to heart" two laughed at each other as they remembered the good times together while everyone looked at Oka and Gary who gave a nod of affirmation.

After hearing the old tale the rest of them went back to talking together and the adults including Charles and Scot started chatting together as Roxie and her band appeared on the stage.

"Hello were the Queen's Court of Poison, thanks for having us" Roxie said as she picked up her bass and stood in front of the mic and started rocking out the first song which was: _**You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison- My Chemical Romance.**_

The small crowd of about 30-40 listen to the song although not their style of music still enjoyed the entertainment they provided, the girls that like Ash except Roxie stood together quickly discussing the plan that they formulated earlier that day they plan to go in turn with the order being: Misty, Sabrina, Casey, duplica, May, Dawn, Princess Silvia, Ursula, Cynthia, Iris, Elesa, Serena, Korrina, Diantha, and Roxie last as she was on stage.

"Hey what happens after he accepts us all wheat do we do then" dawn asked unsure of what would happen then.

"Well…" May started before drawing a blank.

"I have a suggestion we have like a leader or something like that some that would keep us in check" Cynthia suggested.

"Yeah but who?" Diantha said.

"I know who's the scariest here" Silvia pointed out and they all turned to Sabrina except Silva, Korrina and Ursula.

"What, I not like that anymore but your right in choosing me as my psychic powers will help a lot" she shrugged her shoulders and they started their plan.

The band had finished their song and started their next one: _**3's & 7's -**_ _ **Queens Of The Stone Age**_. Misty walked up to asked and pulled him away from the adults getting giggles out of them, leaving Charles and Scot confused who got promptly informed at the end of the explanation was laughing and smiling with the adults.

"Ash, I have something to tell you" Misty started already gaining a red ting on her face.

"What is It Mist" Ash said calling misty by her nickname that she hadn't heard in a while.

"Well Ash, ever since you burnt my bike to a crisp back on your first day of pokemon training, I've been with you maybe not so much after the orange island league but over that time I've grown the burning feeling for you and that intensify every time you call me to tell how you're going or say stories about your adventure, and well I just wanted to say Ash Ketchum That, I love you" she finished and looked him square in the eyes before running away in embarrassment to go to the group to let Sabrina know it was her turn. Who walked up to ash making her red dress flutter in the wind.

"Ash, I have something to say and I'm don't know the words to describe it" she started Ash was about to speak before she put her finger on his lip "shhh, 7 years ago you came to my gym full of happiness, a childlike attitude at the beginning but as we battled and you lost returning that next time bringing Haunter with you, I sensed a peace in my heart that I didn't feel for a long time, with haunters and your help I've changed my attitude being more nice and caring, and I did all this for you, Ash, I love you" she lightly jumped into his arms and kissed him before running off with a wave.

Returning to the group she said it was Casey's turn and she ran off to find him who was by now really confused. She found him by one of the tables and called out to him who turned around to see the purpled hair trainer basically jump into his arms.

"Hey Ash" she started moving her pony tail form behind her to over her should her she continued on "well ash it's been a while scene we last saw each other but since then you have been all I could think about whether it's about battling or about our distant friendship, I've always wanted to get closer to you as I have really like you for a long time but two things have always stopped me from telling you, one that I never had the courage to ask you and two I never had your number so I couldn't reach you, but now that I'm here I can say it now Ash Ketchum I really like you" and with that like the others she bolted off leaving him still confused.

Returning to the group Sabrina said it was duplica's turn and she ran off to find him who was still by one of the tables and called out to him who turned around to see himself stare right at him before a poll with a red and white striped cloth hanging on the end of it as it when up and came down a brand new person was their.

"Hello ash, it's me Duplica, and I really like you, ever since we met we had so much fun and most days I was wishing for your return and I really just wanted to be near you again" she finished and like Casey bolted from the scene, ash just sat down again getting a small feeling like this was going to happen again, but it got him thinking, about the girls and what Brock said about the girls lining up as what he though was the next girl appeared before him.

"hi Ash" May called out he lightly waved to her she smiled and ran to him "hey Ash remember when I did not like Pokémon at all and was only interested in becoming a Pokémon Trainer so I could travel. Everyone expected me to follow in her father Norman's footsteps. However, after seeing a Pokémon Contest that you took me to, I decided to become a Pokémon Coordinator for you. Which was hard at first as I knew almost nothing about Pokémon or attacks, you assumed the role of my mentor and supporter, and now I want to be there for you as, I love you" she lightly giggle at the end placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving him with his thoughts.

With all these girls confessing to him ash started to have some inner conflictions about who he likes and how the others would take it, before he could get into anymore deeper though a certain bluenette came into his field of vision.

"Ash Ash I have something to say" as she came to a halt "hey ash do you remember when we first met I was overly confident and assured in my own strength at the beginning of my journey with you. Because of this, I became emotional after I was eliminated from Pokémon Contests I was in, and often cried after losing, after losing a lot you and Brock tied to encourage me although it was not enough to renew my determination, though you were always there to support me and now I want to be there for you as, I love you" she said as she looked down while blushing before running away and dragging what seem to be herself to him.

"Hello sir ash, how are we this evening" she started as dawn ran back to the group an Princess Saliva was left all alone "it's been awhile hasn't it, I still remember they day when you and Lady dawn arrived and let me have the privilege of a contests, one thing that always remained in my head though was the unconditional support by you that helped me go on 'not to worry' is one of the phrases that stuck with me and ever since then I have always wanted to meet you again but with my butler monitoring my every move" she said but this brought up one important question.

"How did you leave" Ash asked wonder how she got out of the castle.

"well I got a little help from Togakiss and Freesia as they helped me get out of the castle and helped me wright this letter both to you and my butler which states 'to Alfred my butler, I am leaving this castle to spend my life with this boy I like named Ash Ketchum, I'm sorry for living inexpertly like this but I cannot live like a princess any more it just doesn't feel natural anymore, love Silva" she finished the letter and Curtsey to him to which he bowed back and she left to be re-joined with Dawn.

To Ash the night had just gotten strange with so far 7 confessions to him and he expected that wasn't the last, this theory was confirmed when a Peach haired girl with drills appeared in front of him.

"hello Ash, your looking nice, I just want to do this quickly as believe it or not I'm kinda shy outside or not being as Dawn puts it a bitch, anyway I wanted to say, I really like you" stuttering the last past she putter her head down before lifting it showing tears in her eyes and she spoke again "Ash Ketchum I like you a lot" and with that she too left making ash question why him what made him so good to get all these girls. With that in mind one of the most powerful trainers approached him Cynthia.

"Hello ash, I bet your surprised to see me" she took a deep breath and wait for the shake or nod to which she got a nod "you know my grandma asked about you, yeah she said when was I getting with you and I just looked at her like she was crazy but I thought to myself, my first kiss and myself can only be given to person that defeats me in some form of challenge and I do believe you once bested me in a challenge so, here's your reward my man" she leaned over and their lips touched as she got up and walked away leaving ash stunned the greatest trainer in the world just kissed him.

It wasn't the end though as Iris walked over to him in her new change he slightly smiled knowing she didn't have any feeling for him but he was proven wrong as she just walked up to him said nothing kissed him before whispering in his ear "Ash Ketchum, I love you" before disappearing into the party. The night when on with ash now counting 10 confessions not believing his luck with the ladies it somehow for him just got better as the electric super model of Unova strolled up to him and sat next to him.

"You know Ash ever since you beat me at my own gym with my own speciality of pokemon I been watching you whenever I can, you're an interesting person and I've always wanted to end up with an interesting person that will shock me at every turn, so ash will you keep shocking me at every turn" she looked at him and giggled before upping his face and lightly kiss his cheek and stroll away back into the party. He looked around again to see everyone laughing and having a good time with the band playing some awesome music, the song finished a Roxie just smiled and waved at him before starting up _**First date- Blink 182**_. As the song started Serena appeared.

"Hey ash how's it going" she asked as Ash told her the night was perfect. "you know ash ever since we went through all of Kalos together my love for you had grown, I remember when you saved me at Professor Oka's camp and ever since then I have loved you so much, I just this night would last forever don't you?" she finished ash she lightly pecked Ash's lips and quickly ran off giving time for Korrina to slip in next to ash.

"hey ash" she stated with her cheery attitude he turned to the side to see the fighting type gym leader dress up differently than usual as she wasn't wearing her helmet or and elbows and shin pads and instead wearing a set of jeans and a nice red shirt. "you know Ash when we met the first time I saw myself In you as like the male version of me and Ash I just want to let you know that really amazing and I think you're really cool" she stopped for a second becoming embarrassed thinking about what she had to do "and Ash what I'm trying to say is that I like you a lot" she peered at him again her blush on her face becoming more red before sprinting off, for her It was the first time feeling embarrassed.

Going back to the group the girls were chatting about what they said to ash as Korrina came back Sabrina nodded to Diantha who headed towards ash hoping to tell him how she feels. Ash on the other hand though that everyone that had and will confess to him again though he was prove wrong as the movie star Diantha walked up to him and as sat next to him just like all the others. Although he hadn't said anything to these girls he was both happy and sad at the same time knowing that so many girls like/loved him but he could only have one.

"Hello Ash it's been awhile hasn't it" she started as Ash looked at her "I'm most one of the most unlikely people you ever see here but you know I've taken an interest in you ever since I saw you on the TV saving Garchomp, to our first battle to you taking on the Kalos league, I've seen you grow and I wanted to get to know more of7 what you are but not just on the side lines but next to you, Ash I like you" she like Elesa cupped his face and kissed him and walked off. Giving a que to Roxie to come down off the stage and confess to Ash.

"Thanks guys, were going to take a short brake well be back on soon" Roxie said as she jumped off stage and into the arms of Ash Ketchum who was what she assumed enjoying the concert.

"So Ash how did you like us on stage" she asked to which she got an 'it was awesome' response "you know Ash I did this all for you, as the day you walked into my gym I immediately felt a connection, first we were both from Kanto, then as we battled we were like the best friends and rivals and later when you called me to get my music I was really have that I got a new friend and fan, and I want to keep playing for you and only you Ash, you awesome scoundrel" she lightly kissed him before entering the house to get a glass of water.

Sabrina saw ash and then looked to Brock and called him over as the girls spread out over the party "Brock you have to talk to Ash from what I fell from him he feels conflicted and needs some guidance and since you have a small group of girls you could push Ash in the right direction as we girls all want to be with Ash but we alone cannot till him directly" she said to Brock who glanced over to Ash and nodded moving over to Ash.

"Hey Ash" he said.

"Hey Brock I've got a problem tonight 15 girls confessed to me what do I do?" he responded with his head down.

"Well let me tell you a story about your mother and father"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **Kingdom hearts will be out tomorrow**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 _ **Titles**_

 **Also thanks to** _ **PyroSolracIII**_ **for helping me establish the Pokemorph harem guidelines**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Answers, legendries and a question-part 1**_

"Why do you want to tell me a story of my parents?" Ash asked

"Well you see Ash, I want wanted to talk to about what happen and luckily you came to me, and Delia would make you blush and you would still be confused, plus I'm your best friend" he explained getting a nod from Ash in agreement that his parents or parent at the hadn't really known his dad that well. "Well you see your dad and mom were also in the same set as you back years ago, but your dad only close out of the two woman and that rejected girl left never to be seen or heard again" he said getting a stare out of Ash.

"Wow that was quick, why so short?" asked a curious Ash.

"Well you see I didn't need to go into detail but all I needed to tell you was, and you see from me I have one that, it's nothing to be afraid of. Like me Ash we hate seeing people sad, so that everyone will be happy, I never wanted to see a girl cry, it's a man duty to make sure girls don't cry, think about it, anyway, if you had to choose who would it be?" he said Ash took in the information for a second and looked back at brock then down at the floor, who is it he truly liked each girl had their own unique charm that he couldn't just pick one.

"I don't know Brock each have their own unique charm that I couldn't just pick one" he stated before starting again why he like them all from Sabrina's mystifying personality and air about her to dawn and Serena's bubbly attitudes to how Korrina was like the female version of himself and most of all he just had so much fun with all of them.

"Well that's a great place to start why don't you tell them that" Brock said looking at Ash "Yo Ash you want to know how I got my own" Ash nodded commenting why Autumn. "that was a funny time after I left in Sinnoh with you and came back here on my own, I studied for my Pokemon medical degree with nurse joy and within two years so while you were in Kalos I traveled around for a bit on my own passing back through Kanto and Sinnoh as the two main areas as much as I love Kanto, Sinnoh is such a magical place" to which Ash nodded telling brock that he should also go to Kalos as if they had to rank the places that it would be Sinnoh, Kanto then Kalos.

"Really you'll have to tell me more about it, I would love to go there" he said before getting back on track, anyway as I was passing though Kanto I came across the battle pike, Scot and Lucy were inside talking. So I knocked on the door to get an answer from scot and he let me in, I walked into the back with him to find Lucy and she jumped into my arms, telling me how she was just about to go and find me as she wanted to be with me although we only met twice she enjoyed my company and as did I you remember" Ash nodded trying to remember as he continued.

"well scot let Lucy take off with me as there want many people going though and that that she had his number so he could ring and tell her if there was a challenger, so she could come back or need assistance to get back if necessary. So after that we left and traveled around Sinnoh meeting all kinds of trainers, meting different nurse joys so I could learn more about healing and over that time we go close and started a relationship. During the middle of our journey we ran, Spring, and Summer outside Solaceon Town who told us how Autumn was asked us to come to the Café, so we did and like Lucy Autumn leapt into my arms telling me all about how she and Miltank had grown as both trainer and pokemon but how she grew into a stunning young woman. Lucy looked at me and her in this position and I heard her sigh, I asked her why and she told me Autumn was in love with me and, she looked be dead in the eyes and said I like her she should come with us and we'll all grow a bond together. So with that we three left and with a little help from me and Lucy we gave them enough money to open a café in Jubilife City. Nearing the end of our journey we had successfully bonded together and we were happy, and now I moved out now living in Cerulean City using the crowds that daisy violet and lily bring in to run our café/ house" he finished his story and took a sip of his drink.

See Ash it didn't matter that there was more than one girl as long as you love them equality then they will be happy, anyway Ash I shouldn't tell you this as the girls made me not to tell you but, they all want to be with you so just think about that, you should go them and tell them how you feel there over there waiting for you" Brock said as he pointed at the group of girls.

Ash stood up and walked to the girls sitting in the corner a few of them left he noted that Annabel, and alexia were there just before. Sabrina hushed the girls down in agreement that she would lead and as she scanned Ash which she know she shouldn't do she found in his brain that her and Dawn were the top two girls. Sabrina cracked a smile and everyone knew what was up as they peered at Ash walking towards them,

"Hello girls, I have to talk to you all" she studded at as all the girls stared at him

"We know Ash, so don't be so worried I'm sure Brock told you everything even stuff he wasn't supposed to tell you" Sabrina said calmly kinda freaking Ash out until he realized that she was using her psychic powers.

"yeah well I been thinking about it for a while and today after all you girls confessed, I felt conflicted about what I should do, not that I was already conflicted, but listening to Brocks story and thinking about it more I don't know who to choose you all have your own unique charm that I couldn't just pick one" he stated before starting again why he like them all: Sabrina's mystifying personality and air, Misty's fiery personality, Casey's similarity to Ash with a kinda over the top personality, just how much fun duplica is to be around, may, dawn and Serena's bubbly attitudes and how they care for everything around them, to Princess saliva's grace stating that her poise and manner of speech was refreshing and lovely to hear. Iris as she was always so cheerful even though her past held her back. He dipped his head down for a second before saying.

"Girls I'm sorry some of you I don't know too well but I would like to" she said dipping his head down again.

"It's all good who is it that you don't know too well?" May asked

"Elesa, Diantha, Ursula, Roxie, I'm so sorry girls" he apologized again feeling bad as they girls pored their heart out to him and with some he couldn't even think thing other then their fun to be around he honestly felt like shit.

"it's all good as we understand these girls you haven't seen much of or even kept up on maybe expect Roxie but that would only be in the music department, you know you still have two more girls to comment on" Diantha said looking at Cynthia.

Continuing on Ash started with Cynthia and how she was always been his inspiration and always found what she did fascinating like her archaeology and also asked if he could give it a try with her some time. Last but not least Korrina was like the female version of himself and most of all he just had so much fun with all of them.

"Aww thanks Ash" they all cheered out as they hugged him before Ash started again

"So girls will you be my Girlfriends and maybe we can grow a bond together" she said taking the last few words from Brock story.

"Yes" they said still hugging him. On the other side of the party the other guess clapped and cheered with everyone caught up on what was happing and was happy for them , everyone turned around to see this happening and blushed as everyone was watching intensely at the romance that was happing.

"So Ash" Sabrina whispered in his ear "who was your top 3 anyway" she said

"it was you, Dawn and Korrina" she said to which earned him a nice kiss on the cheek before a giant beam of light came down and what walked out it shocked them.

 _1 Hour before_

It was 5pm as Arceus requested and all the legendries including Giratina who after the incident with Zero joined the Hall Of Origins with the other legendries. Everyone was standing inside the main hall waiting for Arceus to appear and tell them why a meeting was called.

"Does anyone know why we are here?" Zekcrom asked getting around of nopes and no idea. A few moments latter Arceus herself walked out in the main hall and sat on her chair letting the other legendries to so too.

"The reason that I have called you here is that it is the chosen one's 17th birthday and we are going to the world to great him and his family" which gain a slight uproar form some of the as they didn't want to go down to see the chosen one. But for most it was a good time seeing old friends, like Ash, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, Cynthia and Serena again, were as have wanted to see them again.

"Also I'm going to offer right now if any pokemon here want to become pokemon of anyone down there they are free too, as I know some of you want to" she said peering at the male MewTwo, Meloetta, Manaphy and Jirachi in particular

"Why would we want to go see the humans anyway?" Cobalion asked not knowing what Arceus was up to.

"well I want to see him, that is one reason but another is a number of pokemon here also want to see them, although some of you don't I will respect your wishes and if you want you can stay here while the others will go down to the surface with me" Arceus stated making a compromise for the legendries that didn't want to come. Cobalion smiled not wanting to see the humans anyway as he did not trust them, even the Chosen one. "Any pokemon that wants to come please join me in the middle "almost most went into the middle bar a few mainly being Cobalion Terrakion Virizion Tornadus Thundurus Landorus and Kyurem. As the last one didn't know any of the humans were as the rest all had contact with them.

 _Back in Kanto_

A giant beam of light came down and what walked out it shocked them. It was Arceus and what seemed to be almost every legendary that Ash as met and helped throughout his journey

"Wow this is incredible" Samuel Oak Breathed out.

"Good evening everyone, and happy birthday chosen one how are you enjoying being 17?" Arceus said shocking everyone "what is something wrong?" she commented after seeing everyone's face

"no no no" Ash started its just we didn't expect you or 95% of the legendries to show up that's all" he tried to justify as everyone stared at them. The eyes of a certain Pokemon and trainer finally came together

"Max" Jirachi yelled as he flew towards max

"Jirachi" he cried back as they had a tearful reunion, the two left the main section of the party to catch up although being pokemon and human, Jirachi being both legendry and a psychic made them able to easily communicate

"Mama, Papa" Manaphy cried out as she flew towards May shocking everyone even more wondering why May was being called mama and just who was Papa.

"Aww Manaphy, I missed you" May cried out as she hugged the sea guardian

"Papa" Manaphy cried as she sat on his head, scaring the adults half to death until they thought about the facts it's a pokemon and most likely the first two people it saw was Ash and may. Within the light more and more Legendries emerged and engaged in conversation with the humans before Roxie and her band took the sage again this time with Meloetta floating next to Roxie.

"Hello were the Queen's Court of Poison, thanks for having us well finish our set at around 8so thanks" Roxie said as they started playing so more rock songs. Arceus walked over to Ash who was now free from the girls.

"Ash do you mind coming with me I want to ask you some question" she said he agreed and walked into the house opening the door for the Creation Pokemon. Entering the living room Arceus asked "Ash do you mind if I become your Pokemon?" the made Ash hit the floor not only was the creation pokemon at his birthday party but now asking to become his.

"Are your sure, I would love to have you but are you sure you want to become my pokemon?" Wanting to get confirmation from Arceus.

"Yes, but I'm not the only legendary here who wants to become yours" again Ash it the floor in disbelief, question why he wasn't spectacular but legendries want to be his pokemon.

"Ash I know what you're thinking and I can truly say without a doubt that you really are spectacular. I also have one other question for you" she said getting a lifted eyebrow from Ash. "Ash I'm going to tell you this now and at 9 I'm going to ask from your answer, you can ask anyone for advice on the answer. Ash I want to transform the world into a pokemorph world, think that sounds like a good idea" she asked making Ash confused as Pikachu ran in to find his brother as he couldn't find him outside seeing Ash and Arceus talking Pikachu ran up to his usal resting place on Ash shoulder and caught the last part 'Ash I want to transform the world into a pokemorph world, think that sounds like a good idea' like Ash confused at the Idea.

"Ummm Arceus were not exactly sure what that means" Ash said lightly rubbing Pikachu's head

"Pokémorphs are pokemon that look much like humans, we are able are able to use a Pokémon's attacks and abilities. We still have Pokémon's behaviors and instincts the only thing is though we still can't talk the same language as pokemon talk Pokespeech and humans talk human tongue. So Pikachu here would be a yellow human with all the features that make him a Pikachu so the red cheeks the tail and the ears.

The party when on for the next few hours as Ash went around talking with everyone about anything keeping in the back of mind about the offer that Arceus offered as well as getting few requests from the legendries to become his pokemon agreeing that he will catch them after the part and for now they should just have fun. 9 pm rolled around a the stage that was just only used an hour ago was no occupied by the creation Pokemon herself

"So Ash" she stared talking into the microphone "have you thought of the answer to my question" getting lifting eyebrows from everyone. Before getting Ash to answer she told everyone what was going on. "I asked Ash a very important question that affects the very world you live in I want to transform the world into a pokemorph world, think that sounds like a good idea. So Ash what's your answer?"

Ash looked at everyone who had looks of confusion on their faces before smirking "Arceus, yes that sound like an extent Idea, I don't know how it will play out but I'm willing to give it a try" he yelled out. Arceus glowed white as the white kept expanding, expanding the whole world before the light faded away and everyone woke up, some wishing they didn't as in front of them was a busty lady with horns and long white hair about the middle what seemed to be a gold ring with 4 green emeralds with each section around the ring a different colour and gold feet.

"Hello I'm am Arceus and welcome to the land of pokemorphs"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **Sorry about the late chapter but here it is, this is a short one describing the pokemorph changes as well as i've tried to better describe the pokemorphs**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Answers, legendries and a question-part 2**

Ash looked at everyone who had looks of confusion on their faces before smirking "Arceus, yes that sound like an extent Idea, I don't know how it will play out but I'm willing to give it a try" he yelled out. Arceus glowed white as the white kept expanding, expanding the whole world before the light faded away and everyone woke up, some wishing they didn't as in front of them was a busty lady with horns and long white hair about the middle what seemed to be a gold ring with 4 green emeralds with each section around the ring a different colour and gold feet.

"Hello I'm am Arceus and welcome to the land of pokemorphs" she said

Rubbing his eyes he got a better look hat her she was standing about 5'8 and them was a busty lady with horns and long white hair about the middle what seemed to be a gold ring around her middle so the plates could be connected to her and gold feet and hands not like shoes or gloves but actually made of gold strangely enough she had completely white smooth skin that and to top it off she was fully nude or so he thought.

"Umm excuse me what did you say?" ash asked

"Welcome to the land of pokemoephs" she replied with a giggle

He looked around to see everyone getting their bearings, missing Pikachu he looked around only to find a yellow boy about 5'5 lying on the ground to the left of him lightly nudging the furry yellow boy

"Pikachu wake up we this you got to see" ash said as he rocked the male pokemon even more

"Yo bro 5 more minutes" Pikachu spoke in his regular langue but ash could understand it which shocked ash the most. Getting up he looked at everyone lying down and almost all the pokemon doing the same except the legendries

"Arceus, what's going on why are pokemon like this and why can I understand Pikachu?" he questioned Arceus getting another giggle

"All in due time chosen one or can I call you ash?" she asked him nicely getting a nod from ash she clapped and almost everyone awoke bar a few like older adults, as they were taking long to rise.

Looking at his girls, just thinking about it made him blush but looking at his girls he watched them awake with the other couples, he ran up to them and asked how they were feeling getting the regular response of 'what the fuck happened?' and 'shit what the hell was that?' he lightly laughed as Pikachu came over stood next to ash as he was now too big to ride his shoulder

The girls looked at the furry yellow boy that was in front of them and wondered if their pokemon were the same the girls who travelled with ash looked for their own partner what they found was a small light blue boy about 4'9 with a darker blue neck and head with the actual face part white and with a small beak, when dawn touched him he was all furry but surprisingly the face was all nice and smooth.

next was Blazing she stood a whopping 6'3 in height with a sizable rack, she had yellow legs up till hr knees with then for the rest of her body was red except her breasts and arms which were a greyish brown colour, the girls looked in awe as they peered at the cream coloured hair that was flowing down blazikin's back and partly down her front which cover her bust, the girls also marvelled at the softness of her fur.

the next pokmeon to awake was Braixen the Fox girl awoke and looked around noticing everyone's eyes staring at her she looked down and was happy about her body being 5'4 she pull to her now thing long yellow tail to look at t still feeling the softness of when Serena brushed it the other day, the girls looked at her she was covered in fur like the others but this time it included her face her legs were black up till her pelvis were it took a yellow colour until her neck and shoulders were they were white along with her arms her head was a mixture of white and yellow with white being on the bottom and yellow on top with and red fur coming out of her ears.

last but not least Axew standing 4'9 and fully scaly in a grey colour with a green ring around its neck his tusked were just above his upper lip and he had a dark grey fin on the top of his head. The girls who didn't already have pokemon kept them still inside although they wanted to see them it was probably better to see at a later date as they notice Arceus at on the stage looking like she wanted to talk. Arceus noticed that everyone was up and ready to hear what she had to say.

"Welcome to the land of pokemoephs" she said into the microphone "as some of you might have noticed your pokemon look a little different, well that's because of the changes I have made to the universe, there is a few things you should note, first each pokemon evolution stage has a distinct height each first stage pokemon will be 4'9 and for all the readers wondering, measurements are as follows for stage ones it girls A-B, and for guys 4'-6'" everyone in the audience of Arceus's speech sweat drooped not needing to know of their pokemon's new sizes.

"next up second stage pokemon will be 5'5 and for all the readers wondering, measurements are as follows for stage twos it girls B-C, and for guys 6'-8 ½'" again everyone didn't need to know about the pokemon sizes "and lastly Third stage pokemon are 6'3 and for all the readers wondering, measurements are as follows for stage three it girls C-E, and for guys 8 ½'-11'" this puzzled a few as pokemon sometimes have only two or no evolutions at all

"What about those with no evolutions like Dedenne?" Bonnie asked finally awake

"Well pokemon like dedenne and others with no pokemon evolution will be the same height as a second evolution pokmeon, but in regards to measurements will have that from for girls B-E and guts from 6'-11' and pokemon that have only two will start out as second evolution pokemon and when evolved will turn into third evolution pokemon"

"Why are you telling us measurements and such?" Cynthia asked confused

"Well you see included with the pokemorph change in the universe is the idea that Pokemon can lay with trainers and vice versa" she stated shocking everyone

"What do you mean lay, you mean have personal and interment relationship with them?" Professor Oak asked in disbelief that the god pokemon herself made a universe were pokemon and humans can have sex with each other it was downright strange

"Yes, Pokemon professor Oak" she commented "Now a few more things before I finish and we can all get some sleep, is that I've given you all here the ability to communicate with pokemon as well as another thing but I'll get to that when the time comes, now everyone need everyone to get some sleep as it is late ok, I'm sure you agree parents as its almost 12am" she said

Looking at his Xtransceiver plus he had on his wrist. The time was as sated 11:47pm everyone in the back helped put away the tables and chairs and electrical equipment and headed inside to sleep, Ash and the girls moved aside his bead and put a few sheets down so that could all rest together and wake up the next morning to see what the future brings.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **Sorry for being away for almost 4 months, after the last update i have my Uni assessment to complete then after that i had the exams and then holidays were work wanted me even more, but anyway, from the 27 of September ive kept a log of the chapter i need to complete so here the chapters that i got so far i still have 5 chapters still to do by this day and counting, but here is what ive go so far. Sorry for being away for so long**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

Chapter 5: the journey restarts

Waking up the next morning with the girls surrounding him he felt nervous, as he didn't understand how relationships worked, not that he ever care before as being a Pokémon master was his only goal in his mind he looked around to see the 15 girls around him he laid his head back down for a little longer hoping to get some more sleep before he leave again to restart his journey. Unable to get to sleep and move because of the girls he laid there thinking of everything that has happened in the pass 24hrs. He had his birthday he got visited by all the legendries, 15 girls confessed to him and he go transported to a land with what Arceus call pokemorphs.

Looking at the clock he saw it was hitting 10:30am so he tried to maneuver himself out of the pile of girls he was surrounded by, taking his time he removed Sabrina's had from his waist and wriggled him legs out of Misty's and Iris's grip finally standing up and quietly left the room, creeping down the stairs he found most of his other guests on the couches or mattress that were laid out for them, all of them still sleeping. Entering the kitchen he walked to cupboard to get a glass so he could get some water.

"Morning Son" his dad spoke from the entrance way as they two walked to the back door and sat on the stairs.

"Hey" ash replied as he started to drink his drink "how was being home like?" he asked his father who he was still getting over the fact he was his father.

"Not too bad it's good to be home with you and Delia, yeah but how about you, how are you felling with everything that happened last night? And why did you make that choice last night anyway?" he asked making sure his son was ok after that crazy night.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure if I made the right decision with the girls you know, I've never had a relationship before and now I'm in one with 15 girls, I don't know what to say, what to do and how to act, it's just a bit scary for me" he said before getting the answer to the other question his dad asked "with the question that why I accepted Arceus's deal, is life without adventure is no fun and hey this world look almost the same just Pokémon looks like humans now" he replied to his father getting a chuckle from him.

"father like son, you got my lust for adventure, well all I can say is with your girls just act natural they love you for who you are, the only piece of advice I can give just give them the attraction they need and make sure you spend time with them individually, and just have fun" he replied as he felt someone behind them turning around he saw Sabrina who smiled at him he stood up and left leaving ash confused before he saw Sabrina sit down next to him.

"Hello Ash" she said smiling at him as she rested her head on his shoulder, he looked at her for second not knowing what to do except reply "they were right you really are dense to this stuff" she giggled out as she moved his hand to the back of her head to and he instinctively stroked it "see there you go, anyway what are you doing up everyone's still asleep?" she asked sensing conflict inside him.

"Well Sabrina it's just I want to restart my journey, and finally start winning the tournaments and become the Pokémon master that I have always dreamed of but I don't want to pull you guys away from what you are doing just to come on my journey with me" he said looking at her she nodded completely understanding what he meant some of them were gym leaders herself included, and some of them had jobs that they did like Roxie and Casey.

"Well you know Ash I do specialize in Psychic types I could always teleport them and if I'm not mistaken you have Psychic types of your own that can do that" she said as they stood up and headed back inside to see most of the people just waking up.

"Morning guys" ash called out as most yawned morning back they two walked up the stairs towards their room making sure the others were up or getting up, walking in he saw the girls sleeping peacefully with something he didn't expect at the top of the makeshift bed was Arceus herself cured up in a ball sleeping just above were his head was, Sabrina looked at the group and smiled sending psychic thoughts to everyone telling to wake up so they don't wake everyone else. The girls awoke to a spectacular slight before them there they saw Ash shirtless showing off his abs and his toned, muscular body for all of them to stare. Noticing this Ash was confused at why they were all staring at him making them all giggle.

Leaving the room the giant group of 16 walked out to the living room where everyone was finally awake in the room the group saw everyone look at a giant sheet of paper detailing the bathroom schedule with the adults first, then the girls then the boys with the adults currently using the bathroom.

After some time everyone was finished using the bathroom to shower/bath everyone meet down stairs to have lunch as it was too late for breakfast, walking out to the back yard the group stopped in their tracks when they saw the 50+ legendries sleeping outside curled around each other, looking at the legendries the group quietly set up the table making sure they have everything set up for everyone including the legendries and pokemorph with the pokemorph bowls that were modified by Arceus.

Delia and the other mums finished making lunch for everyone and bringing it outside so they could eat it "guys lunch is ready gather around" Grace called out as they large party they had got a seat before Ash left the table for a minute so that he could wake Arcues up rushing up to his room he found the god pokemorph now fully extended lying on her side still sleeping away.

"Arceus, Arceus, wake up time for lunch" he gently shook her wake, rolling over to face him she smiled as she looked at him.

"Yes Ash" she said yawning, peering her eyes over him she saw his checks grow red, giggling she stood up and left the room and moving down to the table were everyone else was and the sleeping pokemorph pile whistling out she arouse the sleeping pokemorph making them stand up and move to the table, at the table the human's jaw just dropped seeing all the legendary pokemorphs walking towards the table.

"What?" the male Mewtwo said before looking at his body as it was more human like although it was pretty human like to begin with "what the hell is this" he shouted getting the attention of everyone else.

"What are you going on about Mewtwo?" Mew said to her younger brother/clone.

"What am I going on about just look at us, were human, where's Lady Arceus…holy shit" he yelled to his older sister/ original copy "everyone look at Lady Arceus, just what the hell is going on?" he yelled at everyone as everyone started checking themselves out finding parts that they never though they had and parts of them that had changed.

"Everyone calm down" Arcues called out the panicked legendries "I know everyone is unsure on how they got to look like they are now but the truth is I changed you and every pokemon in the world to look more human, I call us pokemorphs, now everyone lets have lunch, Miss Delia if you please" she said as she led the legendries to the table and poring the berries into the bowl, although most legendries were still confused and still getting used to their bodies

"I'm not sure what berries you like so I put three of each type in your bowls, so If you like you can trade with others so that you can get the berries that you like" she said as her and the other mothers put the last bowl down and tray of food they sat down and everyone started eating.

"wow this is good Lady Ketchum" princess Salvia said as she eloquently ate some chicken a start contrast to May, Ash and Korrina who were just shoveling food into their mouths.

"Ash".

"May".

Their mums yelled at them slowing down they looked at the group and apologized.

"So Ash have you got plans for this year?" Norman asked him.

"Yeah, I do" he replied to him and everyone look at him to go on.

"Well I've been thinking about this and I've talk to both scot and Mr Goodshow about this and I'm going to win every torment and become ether part of the battle frontier or become champion of Kanto letting Lance manage Johto by himself, but the big question is for you girls and everyone else would you guys like to travel with me?" he asked making every put down there food and look at Mr Goodshow and Scot before looking at Ash.

"I'm in" Sabrina said followed by misty, may, Dawn, Princess Salvia, Iris, Casey, duplica, Elesa, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina, Diantha, Ursula, Roxie, the others that were sitting around looked at Ash chuckling lightly as he was as dense as ever.

"You know if we leave in an hour we can get to Viridian City by nightfall" Ash stated as he looked at his mother and the other mothers who just nodded and let the group go into the house to pack.

Inside the house the group was up in Ash's room Dawn looked at her small pack and frowned "hey guys were not going to have enough items to be on the road all the time" she said looking at the pack that had a small tent, two packs of clothes, a toiletries bag with everything she need and a portable charger for her Xtreanserver like the rest of them.

"So what should we do dawn" Serena said wondering what to do.

"Well we could go to Celadon City first and pick up supplies the giant mall has almost everything and we could all get new outfits for this new journey, man this is going to be sweet" Roxie said raising a fist at the end.

"Yeah but how are we going to get there from pallet Town even by flying it's still a few hour journey there and back" Misty pointed out.

"I've got it why don't we ask the psychic legendries, I know the male Mewtwo will help he likes me" Ash stated the group left with their stuff they needed like clothes, toiletries and anything else that might seem important and get all new equipment for the new journey, returning back outside the rest of them packed up the table and were sitting around chatting to each other, the group came out and walked over to the legendries.

"So Ash are we ready to start our Journey" Arceus asked shocking all of them.

"Honey what does she mean we?" his mother asked not knowing that the god pokemorph would be traveling with her son.

"well Miss Ketchum and to all everyone one here that includes the legendries, I am traveling with the Chosen one Ash Ketchum, legendries I have a proposal for all of you as of this moment if you want you are allowed to leave if you choose with theses humans" Arceus announced getting gasps from everyone pokemorph and human alike.

"And why would we do that?" Cobalion huffed out as a few of the legendries cheered out in happiness knowing that they could travel with the trainers they liked. It wasn't many but out of the about 50 legendries only about 14 were happy and the others were indifferent not wanting go with others but wasn't opposed to the Idea like Cobalion. The pokemorphs that came forward was: Zaptos, Jirachi, Latias, Mew, the two Mewtwo's, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Darkrai, Kyurem, Arceus, and Meloetta.

"Wow, that's a lot of you so whose going with who?" Arceus asked as the legendries broke off with Zaptos going to Paul, Jirachi going towards max, Cresselia going towards Dawn, the female Mewtwo going towards Sabrina, Kyurem moving towards Iris, Regigigas going towards Princess Saliva, Manaphy towards May and the rest towards Ash with Melotta wondering to go with Ash or Roxie but ultimately choosing Ash knowing she could still be around Roxie.

"Really you all like to come with me?" Ash asked like the rest of them wondering why they like to come with them "Ok you can come with me you guys, Arceus I have a question?" Ash asked.

"Is this about pokeballs Ash?" to which he nodded "it's all good I have special balls prepared for us there called Cherish Balls" there unique as I created them myself for the legendries that want to go with trainers, so everyone here you go" Arceus used Psychic to move the balls from her had to all the hands of the trainers with legendries around them and lightly pushing the ball on them so that they could catch them.

"guys I got to go get my pokemon woops got to remember now to say Pokemorphs, I got to get my Pokemorphs from the Professor's lab" Ash said he girls left to Professor Oak's lab, reaching the building the Ash knocked on the door opening the door was Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash what are you doing here?" He asked after a small explanation the group went out to the back to see all his pokemorphs together trying to figure out what happened.

"Hey guys" ash called out getting the pokemorphs attention as they looked like they were in complete chaos.

"Yo boss, why do we look like this?" Charizard asked ash not knowing that he could understand him, although he was now somehow a she "like what the fuck boss, I am a woman, and not just me we have so real big trouble, what do I do, I'm so confused?" she said not understating what has happened first she was a man with a girlfriend and now she was a woman.

"Calm down Charizard nothing bad has happened your just a woman now no biggie" the girls behind ash tied to reassure the 7 foot crying orange girl.

"Hey Charizard who else is a girl?" ash asked wanting to find out who else went through this metamorphism.

"Well it was, me, sceptile, oshawott, bulbasaur, actually now that I think about it all of your male starters turned into females, shit what about squirtle he would have no Idea on what the hell is wrong with her.

"Don't worry I'll call Officer Jenny, and explain to Squirtle myself" he reassured Charizard.

"All good boss, can I come with" she said getting a nod before Sceptile, oshawott, asked to come too.

"hmm, boss I like that, thanks Charizard" Ash said smirking getting a few shocked expression from his pokemorphs as he went on to explain what happened and what their future plans were after finishing up he was about to leave when a set of vines tangled around him pulling him back towards the group and more specifically Bayleaf.

"Hey girl how's it going" he said awkwardly as he tried to escape her clutches

"Ash, look at me I'm like you now, please please take me with you I want to be with you, you don't have to even use me in battle I just want to be with you" she pleaded to him knowing she was going to be left behind like most of them

"Ok ok you can come with me if you let me go" he said before patting her long green hair that had a giant leaf hanging out the top of it.

Walking back to the lab another green girl approached him "what is it Snivy?" ash asked.

"well I want to come too" she started before looking around to see if Pikachu was around seeing that he wasn't she continued "well I want to come too so that I can be with Pikachu, because I like him" she said as ash chuckled as he knelt down to reach eye with the small pokemorph.

"Of course you can come, don't worry I won't tell him ok" he said as Snivy jumped into his arms.

going back to professor Oak he selected his 12 pokeballs placing both Pikachu's, Bayleafs, Charzard, Sceptile, Oshawott and Snivy inside his bag with the legendarily one and chose is official team of 12 consisting of, Riolu, Zorua, two Ralts one male and one female, Mienfoo, Abra, Beldum, Togepi, Eevee, Phantump, Gibble, and Lavitar, placing all the pokeballs around his belt he fetched out Mewtwo's ball and called him out.

"Mewtwo can you do me a favour and teleport all of us to Celadon City Please" he asked as they felt the room spinning before landing on the ground just outside celadon City. "Thanks Mewtwo" he thanked before the entered the city.

"Who's up for a bit of shopping?" Elesa asked as they rushed towards the department store with Ash's Trainer account card in hand.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

Chapter 6: setting up the journey

After seeing the girls leave he started to give a few people a call first starting with Liza, looking up her number he hit dial and waited for her to answer.

"Hello… oh hello Ash I was just about to call you" she said.

"Let me guess this is about Charla?" he asked getting a nod "so what happened to her?" he continued questioning.

"Well actually she is now a he for some reason" she said confused "none of the other Charizard have strangle changed genders overnight, so do you if the same thing has happened to your Charizard, and I have a favor to ask of you?" she asked getting a look from ash.

"Well my Charizard is the same as yours it changed from a guy to a girl, in which she freaked out and it was kinda scary, so Liza what is your request?" he asked

"well you see Ash, Charla is kinda getting restless and I think she want to see your Charizard again so I like to send you Charla so that they can be together for a bit" she said sadly but quickly changing her expression as she know she will be in good hands.

"I can do that Liza, but are you sure you want to send Charla here, maybe I should just send Charizard to you" he replied seeing how sad she was, when mention the idea of leaving Charla and he knew the pain himself of leaving or giving pokemorphs away to train.

"No no she I mean he needs to be with her and she needs you so that she can get stronger" she reaffirmed to him.

"Ok Liza I'll tell you when I'm at the next pokemorph center" he said as they ended the call so that he could make a new one to the Officer Jenny that was traveling with squirtle squad so he could talk to Squirtle so he could see if his squirtle is still male or has been turned into a female, a few rings later the officer jenny picked up to see Ash.

"Hello ash" she said happily

"Hello Jenny, I'm calling to check on my squirtle as this morning some of my male pokemorphs had turned into female for no reason I just want to check that if that had happened to squirtle and if so I want to make sure he or she is alright" he described getting a gasp of shock from jenny as she had never heard that happing to anyone or any pokemorph

"Well I'll let him out to see if the change has occurred" she took the pokeball and released him to find that he was like ash predicted a she now

"Sup jenny" she said as she slipped on her sunglasses looking around she saw ash on the monitor "oh hey boss, what you doing?" she asked.

"Well squirtle, I don't know how to tell you this but first off I can understand you so yeah thanks Charizard said the same thing to be calling me boss" he said making squirtle chuckle in approval now that she could be understood by ash

"But the biggest reason I called you is I want to you to look down" he said making squirtle laugh again till he/she looked down to see that he was now a she

"Um boss what happened to me?" she asked taking off her sunglasses as she was now freaking out hard and she didn't want to break them.

"Um jenny can you either leave the room or promise not to tell anyone or a certain pokemorph will disintegrate you" she nodded and quickly left the room "well Squitle Arceus did this she was the ones who made the pokemorphs you know that already" to which she nodded "well what you didn't know is that a few of you guys for some reason were switched gender, my guess is for fun and Arceus cant reverse it now" Ash explained making squirtle wonder how he knows "if you're wondering on how I know it's that Arceus is traveling with me" he finished, squirtle just stood there shocked that the god pokemorph was traveling with her trainer "so Squirtle my other question is that would you like to travel with me again or would you like to be back at the ranch with all my pokemorphs training" he asked.

"I would love that boss but I can't just abandon my friends" she said getting a nod Ash

"Well maybe I could talk to Jenny to see if you all like to come along, how about that?" he said making her smile "can you get her for me?" she left the room for a minute before returning with Jenny

"So ash is there anything else I could do for you" she said as Ash explained what squitle said to him and detailed what she wants to happen to her and her friends, while squirtle herself tried to convince the others on the squirtle squad to come with her. After a small time Ash and jenny same to a conclusion.

"So I'll get back to you this afternoon" she said as he nod and shut off the call.

"Hey Pikachu, let's go get some supplies" the yellow mouse man nodded as they started to walk through the mall before a bright light shined out of what he though was a closed bag to revel Arceus next to him.

"Hello Ash" she said she walked next to him, the three walked around trying to find an information panel or desk to ask them were he could find the elite trainer store so he could get some new gear before getting some new clothes for his journey, walking around for a little longer they found exactly what they were looking for a map of the male, locating himself on the 1st floor he look for the elite store that when he found on the map was on the 4th floor of the mall.

"found it guys lets go" he called out to Arceus and Pikachu who caught up to him, the three had good a good chat right the escalators up to the 4th floor, reaching the 4th floor they walked to the elite trainer store.

"Excuse me sir I just have to check your trainer ID to see if you can use this store" the store clerk said trying not to offend ash, ash nodded as he pulled out his Kalos Pokedex as it was the most upgraded Pokedex and he like the touch pad rather than buttons, handing his pokedex over the store clerk who smiled and gave it back to Ash thank you sir please look around.

Looking through the items he failed to come across what he needed.

"Excuse me" ash called out to the clerk who came over.

"Yes how can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yes I'm looking for a party system for more than one team, but I can't seem to find anything with more than one team being attached" ash explained making the sale clerk smile.

"Well Sir we just got a new invention in by the Clemontic Gear incorporation, it's a new system were a small cylinder is connected to your belt with the 6 pokeball inside and is controlled by your pokedex, xtranserver or other devices like such to so you can rotate the pokemorph that are side so the one you want is in front, it also has a release all function for trainers on the road who want all there pokemorphs to come out and relax" the clerk explained as Ash smiled knowing that Clemont made this.

"I'll take 4 of them, some pokeballs, and some potions" Ash said as he used his spare trainer card to pay for the items as he placed the cylinders on his belt and spare balls and potions in his bag and called Dawn to see where they were.

With the Girls after they landed

The girls ran ahead of ash after stealing his Trainer account card so they he could pay for everything, a nice gift for them the girls headed into the mall and immediately head for the second floor to go to the clothing boutiques entering the stores the girls looked in marvel as they saw an endless possibility of choices they could wear.

"So everyone how are we going to do this" Cynthia asked noticing everyone starting at the huge group.

"well since were traveling on the road two outfits, one swimwear piece, one night wear, seven, socks, panties and bras, ok" Sabrina stated the girls looked at her and nodded, hoping she said the right thing, she turned to Diantha who just smiled and nodded reinforcing that idea that she done well.

"Ok let's look around then" Casey said as the girls had a look around as the girls broke off into directions going to the section that they likes with misty, Casey, and Sabrina going towards the pants section in another direction Dawn, Iris, may, Roxie and Serena heading towards the skirts section, with Cynthia, Duplica and Elsa heading towards the long pants/jeans section and the others heading towards the dresses section.

Misty, Casey, May and Sabrina arrived at the shorts section and started trying on shorts that would look good both for travel and Ash walking through the section the girls stooped at a rack with shorts that when between the knees and what is considered short shorts I think these are good Sabrina said as she looked at a few on rack before choosing a white pair that would look good with a belt before tying them on in the chaining room

Before walking out showing the other girls that were with her, her oversized red top covered most of the pants, Casey walked up to her smiling "well they look good but your jacket, shirt thing is it a jacket or a shirt?"

"A jacket" Sabrina replied the section she asked the question

"Ok then how about you take the Jacket off and try a regular top" Casey suggested as she agreed taking of her top she a just a bra on "um Sabrina you know your meant to wear Shirts under Jackets" Casey explained as he quickly pushed Sabrina back into the changing room and so no one would see her topless. Leaving the changing room the others help pick out a Shirt for Sabrina, find the right one they past it though the curtain a few seconds later she reappeared from the changing room she came out with a red shirt that went down to her belly button and had small straps over the shoulder

"Mmm, its seams nice but doesn't reveal a bit much" she said concerned

"not at all when I first traveled with ash I wore nearly the same thing just shorter pants and some suspender belts but you look really good in that" misty reassured as she looked around for some things herself find some extent short cut jeans and some tops, she check herself out in the mirror finding her looks was a lot like her one with her first journey with ash although she had longer pants and no suspenders this time, Casey picked out her stuff immediately as she knew what she wanted.

In the skirt section most of the girls had just finish choosing there outfits and were now helping Iris find the perfect skirts looking through the section Serena pulled out the best skirt she could find a triple layered pink skirt that reminded allot of her jumper that is usually timed around her waist with a yellowish cream top, twirling around it fluttered in the small wind she made she loved it and was happy.

In the long pants section it was going fluently as the girls picked their pants that they wanted to ware with Duplica pick jeans and a sleeveless top, Cynthia picking black pants as her old ones were getting worn to go with some pain sleeveless shirts and Elesa choosing a lighter pair of black tight pants to match with her new Yellow and blue shirt

In the dresses section the girls there were having a ball trying all sorts of styles and colours forgetting all about what they were doing "you know we need to pick something out" Diantha said but she could pick anything out herself looking through she found a lovely green dress with white tips on the bottom "this will do me" she said as Silvia also finished picking out a lovely pink sun dress while Ursula picked a yellow sundress.

The girls met back up at the register showing what they got Dawn got a call from Ash

"Oh hey Ash where are you were just buying our Traveling gear no we haven't been to the other stores just yet where are you?" she asked

"oh really well meet you there" Dawn said as the call ended "guys Ash said he at the male clothing store just to the left" she said as they bought there items and left to go to were as was reaching the stop they saw Ash through the window trying on Jackets entering the store they surrounded him and just looked at what he was wearing here was wearing a pair of black trainers with a black long pants with a white button up shirt and a black Jacket and to top it off he now donned a black fedora

"So girls what do you think?" he asked as the said it looked good

The group left with Ash in tow as they dragged him off with them to get their under socks and sleepwear

"Guys, guys why am I coming with you, I shouldn't be in here with you guys being dress like that" he pleaded out until Diantha spoke out

"It's ok ash, were all together so it's alight for you to be here with us" she said to ash although he was still getting glares from the other woman in the store, the girls dragged ash along from store to store making him look at them changing into provocative Underwear like sexy lace and thongs to see though sleepwear to revealing swimwear trying to get a lusty reaction from ash just so they knew ash looked at them as girls and woman instead of just friends still. Finally when that was all over he was flowed around when he bought his own ones boxers and bordies (Swimming Trunks) before they left the huge mall, by now though it was almost night.

"So what should we do now" Princess saliva asked not sure how they were going to get back in time

"It's all good, were going to teleport to the Viridian City pokemorph center" ask explained as he pulled out Mewtwo's Pokeball "hey Mewtwo do you think you could teleport us to Viridian City please" ash asked as he nodded as they started swirling making the background fade out until it reappeared although different now "thanks Mewtwo" he said as he put Mewtwo back in his ball. The group walked to the Pokemorph center and asked for a room big enough for all of them

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, do you have a room big enough for 16 people?" Ask asked the Nurse Joy looked at the large crowd and nodded

"Yes we do it's on the second floor of this center, is that all I can help you with?" she asked Ash

"Yes I'd like to reenter the Indigo league" ash replied

"Ok I'll take your Pokedex please" she said as ash Pass his Pokedex

"Wow that looks fancy" Dawn said as she saw the Kalos Pokedex "were can I get one?"

"I got it from professor Sycamore in the Kalos Region" he replied to her "I'm might be able to get everyone one, if I call him" Ash said as he got his Pokedex back from Nurse Joy and got the key for their room. Entering their room the group got set for tomorrow as they stated their new journey

"Hey has what about the tent and all that stuff, did you get it?" Misty asked to which Ash shook his head "why?" he looked at her and everyone else and told them to follow leaving Pikachu in the room alone before some of the other Pokemorph released themselves from their own balls he was happy to have company

Ash and Co on the other had left towards the Phone Booths so he could call Clemont, dialing his number he got though after a few seconds showing him in a fancy looking place

"Oh hello ash, guys what can I do for you?" he asked

"Clemont have you finished the tent that we were speaking of?" ash sked getting the girls attention

"I have did you want me to send it now, it should be there with the hour?" he asked to witch ash nodded

"Thanks Clemont see you soon" and with that the connection shut down

"Wow that was a fancy place where is he?" Casey asked

"That would be Parfum Palace but what is he… ohhhh" Diantha said as she said oh everyone caught on

"That's impressive I didn't think he would go back to Princess Allie, after all she was snobbish and stuck up" Serena said informing every one of her nature that was 2 years ago "but with Clemont there she has probably changed" she said quickly

"Now to call professor Sycamore to see if we can get some Pokedexs', Diantha do you have a pokedex" to which she shook her head "did you want one?"

"Yes please Ash" she replied as professor Sycamore appeared on the Screen

"Oh hello there Ash, Diantha, Serena, everyone else how can I help you?" professor Sycamore said smiling

"Hello Professor, I was wondering about a few things, first is are they ready yet" Ash asked him leaving the girls intrigued

"No not yet maybe in a few days but which did you want so I can put it aside?" the professor asked wondering which he would take

"The fire one please" ash said

"Ok I'll leave her out for you, is there anything else?" the professor asked

"Yes what is the chance that I could get 14 Kalos Pokedex with the NationalDex upgrade?" Ash requested

"Mmm that is a lot of Pokedexs' I'm guessing there for the girls sounding you?" Ash nodded and professor Sycamore laughed "ok I'll send them to you on the same day I'll send her ok" he finished before yawning and saying goodbye

"Girls I just have to make one more call ok, you can go if you want" he said as all the girls except Sabrina left his side as he call Officer Jenny

"Hello Jenny Has Squirtle and her friends reached a decision" he asked and Jenny nodded

"So do you want to trade now or tomorrow?" she asked him

"Tomorrow please, that you again Jenny, bye" Ash said as the two said goodbye to each other

The two went back to the room to see most of the girls in bead with their new sleepwear on with some of the pokemorphs on a mattress on the other side, Ash and Sabrina also got ready for bed crawling into the middle of the plie getting ready for the adventure that start tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **Shout out to my best friend Adem, i put you in this chapter with your favourite pokemon**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

Chapter 7: the Viridian forest fun

Waking up the next morning Ash crawled out of the pile of girls that he was with and headed to the bathroom, surprisingly the bathroom was really small although the room connected to it was huge.

On the other side of the door in the sleeping pile Ursula awoke to the shower starting and smiled knowing she had two good options near her, one to follow ash into the bathroom and have a show with him and try to get him to open up to us girls or mess with the girls of her dreams Dawn as she was sleeping right next to her, choosing the latter option she smiled to herself as he thought of some ways to mess and feel up her dream girl. Checking to see if she was awake, Ursula brushed her finger over her lips seeing if she react from if which thankfully for her she didn't, with that barrier out of the way she carefully put her had on her thigh making sure not to wake her and start slowly rubbing gradually getting higher on her thigh.

"mmmm, Ash that feels, nice" Dawn Moaned out not knowing that it wasn't ash but Ursula that was making her feel good, hearing dawn moan Ursula herself was getting excited although she was have restrain herself from feeling the same pleasure as Dawn for the moment her small moment of fun was interrupted as Ash came out of the Shower looking at the girls trying to see they were awake, faking sleeping she watched as Ash came out with just a towel on and going towards his back to get his new clothing for his journey, looking at the sight before her she the towel drop and caught Ash at all his glory with his muscular body from traveling around a lot and doing the impossible, finally wanting to catch Ash and mess with him for a bit she yawned making ash jump and looked around to see who it was.

"Well good morning ash, I know it one for me with that view I have" she giggled as he blush as he turned around "I've already seen it ash so you can turn back around" she said hoping he would but was slightly disappointed when he didn't.

"sorry for waking you" he said as he finished putting on his clothes and left the room, Ursula on the other had just looked around now in a quiet room with everyone else sleeping, wriggling her way free she made her way to the bathroom so she could have her own shower and join Ash outside, hearing the shower turn on for a second time for a second time Sabrina and a few more of the girls awoke noting that Ash was gone that he was in there so they planned to surprise him but got a surprise themselves when it wasn't Ash but Ursula showering.

"Hey Ursula where's Ash?" Diantha asked as she, like the others that got up with her got undressed and hoped in the shower with Ursula.

"Well he had his shower then left, I'm having mine now so I can catch up with him" she said as they all had their shower, so they too could catch up with Ash. Finishing their shower they rest of them awoke except for one person Roxie, who the others giggled out before she was awoken by Elesa.

"Ha what, what's happening?" Roxie moaned out awaking from her peaceful slumber "what time is it?" she asked as she was pulled into the bathroom with the second group so they could get ready for their first day of adventuring.

Outside with Ash he was heading towards the computers to call Jenny and Liza getting to one of the terminals he dialed Liza's number.

"Hello Liza is how was your morning?" he asked not wanting to rush her into trading.

"It wasn't bad Ash, are you ready?" she asked looking sad that her best friend would be leaving her.

"Don't worry Liza he's in capable hands if you want, I'm traveling around with Diantha and Cynthia so I could ask them to him, can I ask though did you change his name from charla to Charles or is it different?" he said to her it a smile.

"no Ash it's not its Charz now, and would you really that would be fantastic he would get even stronger that he already is, ok I'm ready on my end are you ready on yours?" she got a nod and put the pokeball on the teleporter and it disappeared and out of her view.

"Got it" ash said as he held the pokeball up.

"Ash can you release him so I can say good bye?" asking nicely he smiled and released Charz from his Pokeball.

"Oh Goodmor…. Wait were the hell…. Hey ash, wait does that means Charizard is around?" he asked as Ash nodded and pointed at the screen were Liza was.

"Oh hey Liza what are you doing still at home" he asked confused on what was happening.

"Hello Chairz, I know that you might be a bit angry at this but I have decided to give you to ash and his company so that you can be with Charizard" she said before breaking down "I'm sorry Charz, I love you and good luck out there" and with that the screen faded out, Charz on the other hand was really sad that his trainer for his whole life traded him away without him knowing but the coin flip to that was he was with his beloved Charizard but he was a guy until a few nights a go and what he remembered of Charizard was that he was a man too.

"How you holding Charz?" Ash asked hoping that he didn't hate him or Liza for doing a deal about him without his knowledge.

"I'm ok, sad that I leaving Liza but I'm more nervous about meeting Charizard as I'm now a boy and last time I was with him I was a female" he said looking down

"hey don't worry Charz, let me tell you will be surprised when you meet Charizard, also I and all the trainers with me can understand pokemorphs so, if you need to talk to us were there for you" ash said as he put his hand on the male Charizard shoulder before asking another question to him "hey Charz, when I was talking to Liza she asked me to train you but I have a full party so I was wondering if you will go with the other trainers that coming with me on my journey, if you want you can choose your new trainer I do have to say though I do have some pokemorph champions traveling with me so you could train with them and become stronger than before" Charz smiled knowing that were he was going to be fun and wondered what Ash meant when he said Charizard had changed but for now he had to go back to his ball.

Calling the next persona on is list he called was the officer Jenny that had his Squritle and her friends, "ahh hello Ash are you ready to pick up the Squirtle squad" to which as nodded "just to let you know I had to actually Catch the squirtle so they could be transported as I didn't ever catch them" nodding again jenny put the first ball on the machine and sent it towards Ash, then the second then third, the fourth and finally the fifth "Ash did you get them?" she asked after all the pokeball were transported.

"Got them jenny anything else I should note?" Ash asked wanting to know about anything more that would help him.

"Ah yes while your Squirtle doesn't carry anything on her except her glasses the other four each have a coloured scarf: red, blue, purple and orange with their glasses we used the scarfs to use a team's when fight fires but they never wanted to take them off except for washing and they know which ones are there's' so is that all Ash?" her asked as Ash shook his head and said his goodbyes and released the 5 pokemorphs from their balls. Each coming out they saw Ash.

"Well well, if it isn't the big man himself" the one with the orange scarf said.

"Sup boss" his squirtle said as she saw Ash.

"What's with you guys and calling me boss, not that I mind?" he asked Squirtle laughed.

"Well you know you're a trainer your kinda our boss" she stated making ash say shit I forgot about that.

"So guys you all ready for an adventure" he said excitedly as hey jumped up and down excitedly "just so you know we have a lot of people and Pokemorphs with us so if you want to go with another trainer just tell me and I'll give them the ball ok" he said as the Sqiurtles saluted him and be pull out the balls to return them.

'Ok last call' he muttered to himself as he called Professor Rowan.

"Hello Professor Rowan" Ash said as he saw the 63 old man in the camera.

"Ah hello Ash what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if you have any starters, specifically Piplup" he requested the professor looked at him strangely but chuckled determining that the boy wants to train all starters as he heard from professor Oak that Ash is missing a few starters.

"Sure my boy I do have one left as she was left over from the trainers that got their first did you want me to send it now" he said smiling.

"No thank you professor I will contact you on when I would like her thank you" and with that he hung up.

'Now to get some food' as though to himself as he left for the cafeteria, entering the cafeteria he found his group at one off of the bigger tables including their pokemorphs who was at one end and at another that was connected to theirs.

"Hey guys" he called out and sat between Dawn and Salvia for a change instead of Sabrina, the group ate with 3 of them eating like snorlaxs

"guys will you slow down, it's not going anywhere" Misty said as she sighed watching the three gobble thing down with great gusto, once finished the group set out was about to set out for their grand adventure but first ash Had an announcement.

"Guys I got some News for everyone but first I need you Charizard" he said as the cylinder quickly changed the formation of the Green, blue and Red cylinder so that Charizard's ball was on top releasing Charizard "hey Charizard guess who's here to stay with you?" Ash said as he peeked her interest as well as everyone else's as he pulled another ball from his bag and through it in the Air to release another Charizard named Charz

"Charizard?" Charz asked her as Charizard look at him strangely.

"You look at smell every familiar just like my girl Charla" she stated.

"Well I am but I'm a guy and my new name Is Charz, now for some reason it's like we swapped Genders haaha" he laughed out making everyone look at Ash to tell their back story as the two Charizards caught up.

"Oh Yeah Charz you can choose your new trainer now if you want" ash said to her which perked the attention of all the girls as one of them was getting a new pokemorph.

"mmmm, I like her the in the green and white" Charz said as Ash went over to Diantha and handed her the pokeball.

"He's all yours" ash said as he pulled out a another 5 pokeballs to shock the girls again.

"How many balls do you have in there?" Iris Asked dumfounded.

"Well these, snivy's, bayleefs, and the legendries that aren't on my belt right now" he said making the girls wondering why so many balls, opening the 5 balls the squirtle squad jumped out in dramatic fashion sunglass and all making the girls clap

"Hey isn't this the squritle squad" Misty pointed out making Ash smile,

"So guys what do you think awesome or what" ash pointed out as the girls looked at the squirtles "so guys the four with the scarfs, who wants what?" he said as a bush of hands shot up "just kidding I said the Squirtle could decide. The small pokemorph group look at the trainers around them and chose strangely enough to the hair colour that matched their scarf with the chosen trainers being Misty, Sabrina, Iris and Salvia. Now that the new pokemorphes were with their new trainers the group left off towards the viridian forest.

"You know Ash terracotta town the contest were we tied is just on the other side if the forest" May and dawn said as they go a fire in their eyes as they have been out of the game for a year.

"well looks like we have to stop there before seeing forest, is that good with you girls" in which he got a nod from the rest with some of them getting excite as they had never seen a contest before "alight Terracotta town here we come, hey may you got the ribbon we tied for all those years ago?" she smiled as she pulled out of her the side pocket of her bag the one half of the terracotta ribbon.

"You're entering again right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am, Dawn Salvia you guys entering too?" ash asked the other contests girls who were excited to enter. As they entered the forest Misty tensed up before clutching onto Ash's back.

"don't worry Misty ill make sure no bugs will get to you" he said as he rubbed her head gently as they made their way through the forest they saw all kinds of bug and grass type Pokemorphs with the occasional Piggy landing around getting close to the entrance a guy yelled out to them to stop for a second.

"Hey every thanks for stopping my name is Adem, and this is my partner sudowoodo, and I was wondering if we could have a battle" he said to Ash. looking at his Sudowoodo it look like what he did in the other universe although this time he was more human like but still had antenna like appendages he only had three large fingers with green balls on the end.

Hi, I'm ash, this is my partner Pikachu, and this is, Misty, Sabrina, Casey, duplica, May, Dawn, Silvia, Iris, Elesa, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina, Diantha, Ursula, and Roxie" he finished introductions as everyone else said hi or hello.

"Sure did you want one just with me or with some others too?" Ash asked seeing if girls also wanted a battle.

"I would love too but I've only got a sudowoodo, that's able to battle right now as I just challenged someone before and lost" nodding Adem led them to an open field do they could have a battle.

"Hey Serena can you ref the match for us" ash asked ash she nodded and stood between the two..

"This is a one on one between Adem and Ash, there is no time limit, first pokemorph to faint loses, alight go" she said as Sudowoodo leapt in front of Adem, looking at his xtransever he switch to his blue cylinder the picked his pokemon and through it out reveling a phantump.

"Go sudowoodo use rock throw" Adem ordered as his sudowoodo slammed the ground with his foot making the rocks go after phantump who was waiting for Ash orders.

"Ok phantump dodge and use confuse ray" As ordered as phantump dodged most of the rocks and shards with one of the shards just hitting her before she used Confuse ray on Sudowoodo making him confused.

"No Sudowoodo, snap out of it" Adem yelled but to no avail as sudowoodo kept hitting itself.

"Alight Phantump use tackle" Ash said as she tackled Sudowoodo to the floor witch snaped Sudowoodo out of confusion.

"Alright Sudowoodo nice job now use Mimic" Adem said as he cheered for his own pokemorph, sudowoodo used mimic to copy the move Tackle charging towards Phantump Ash made no attempts to dodge as the Imitation pokemorph just went straight through Phantump.

"Phantump is a ghost type" he explained to Adem "now use Astonish" Phantump disappeared before reappearing out of nowhere, raising her hands she made a scary face and made shadows appear on her body and around her face, frightening Sudowoodo who took damage just from the fright of what he saw "alright one more tackle" ash quickly ordered as Phantump tackled Sudowoodo one last time knocking him out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Phantump is the winner" Serena called out as Adem recalled his Sudowoodo.

"Thanks for the battle now it's time to go to Pewter City" Adem said as he left and the group continued towards Terracotta town.

Making their way into the town they found the nearest Pokemorph centre to register for the next available contest.

"Well you guys are just in luck" Nurse Joy said "there is one tomorrow, as well as a pass for the pokemorph contest would you like passes for the actual circuit and seating passes.

"For the event can we get 5 entries Nurse Joy" Ursula asked as nurse joy handed out a sheet of paper to the 5 that would be competing.

"Yes we would can we also have four circuit passes and the rest seating passes" dawn said they all handed the pokedex's or trainer cards over to nurse joy.

"Actually can you make that 5" ash said shocking the girls.

"Really you're going to compete in actual contest as well as gyms, mmm interesting?" Cynthia said as he got her trainer card back.

"wow Sir Ash this is going to be so much fun the six of us, going against each other" Saliva said as they booked a room as well before getting something to eat and getting ready for bed as the contest was tomorrow.

"Hey ash after the contest tomorrow did you want to go see the town with me?" Diantha asked wanting to have to first date with Ash.

"Sure that sounds like fun, good night" he said as he drifted off to sleep this time wedged between Diantha and Cynthia who just smiled at each other before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Once Again With Reeling!

Waking up early the next morning Ash's head felt like it was crushed between two pillows that was Diantha's and Cynthia's Breasts 'waaaaaa' he screamed mentally as he out what was crushing him, blushing madly trying not to think about what is happening he heard light breathing coming from his Chest looking down he found Arceus sleeping on him looking at the rest of the girls sleeping around him peacefully getting up and gently putting Arceus in the possession he was in he walked to the other side of the room to put an alarm on the xtransceiver that was now connected to a small portable speaker for t-minus 5 minutes and collect his toiletries and clothes.

Having his shower and getting dressed he woke up Pikachu and the two left as the alarm went off waking up Cynthia and Diantha were pleasantly surprised when they saw the god pokemorph between them instead of Ash where he was last night.

"Well hello ladies" Arceus giggled out as she enjoyed the position she was in "are you enjoying yourself I know I am" she said again as she snuggled between Diantha's boobs.

"Well this is surprising seeing Lady Arceus Like this, no wonder she wanted to change the world, she just a horny god, scratch that a horny goddess after all" Duplica said laughing as the others agreed with her.

"So where is Ash anyway?" Serena asked.

"Well I'm guessing he's out trying to come up with so moves for the contest or he's trying to remember and preform his move that he did last time" may sated with a shrug as the everyone was awake now.

"Ursula get off me" Dawn yelled as everyone looked towards the two to find Ursula next to dawn hugging her like she was a giant teddy bear, the other girls giggled as they got up and had their own showers and headed out the training field to watch ash and for a few of the girls practice a few moves themselves.

"Ok Glaceon, Take the stage!" May said as her threw Glaceon's ball to make the Fresh Snow Pokemorph appeared standing at 6'3 with male attachments, the pokemorph looked at his trainer on instruction on what to do.

"Ok Glaceon, we've got a contest in just a few hours were got to put a small routine on so you got any suggestions" she asked Glaceon taking full advantage of the gift Arceus Gave her.

"Well may do remember that one contest that we drew with Ash" May nodded before telling him this is the same contest "really, well why don't we you the combination that we use that match were I make a bunch of hole around the field than shoot out of the holes shadow balls making them explode into fireworks" he suggested doing routine they done before and did well with last time.

"That sounds good ready lets practice" may said as they started practicing with shadow ball and making explode into fireworks. Next to her stood dawn as she pulled out her newest pokemorph that she got last year from Professor Rowan himself, the Grimer that stood 5'5 that she befriended at his summer camp.

Ok Grimer this is your first contest are you ready" dawn asked her Grimmer

"Yeah dawn I'm ready" he said as he is trademark pose that dawn taught him (look up Camping it up to see what I mean)

"Ok se were going to use Poison Gas while spinning to surround your body then on my signal use a constant sludge attack to make a fountain effect, sounds good?" she asked him as he smiled.

"Yeah let's do it" she said as they practiced their moves.

Next was Ursula who was with her Jigglypuff "I've got an awesome idea that will blow everyone away Jigglypuff" she cheered out "remember how were learned that move Icy wind" Jigglypuff nodded "Well if we combine that with your Gyro ball we'll make an icy tornado, how about it?" Ursula said as they too like the other started practicing.

Last but not least Princess Salvia.

"Ok Togakiss, are you ready for our First Contest not dressed as or posing as someone else".

"Yes, my lady" her Togekiss said in a formal way, looking at him now he was a 7 foot man with his wing attached to his forearms.

"What do you recon we should do Togekiss, your more experienced then me after all?" Saliva said stumped although knowing her moves from Dawn's Pokedex and teaching Togekiss some herself she wasn't sure what she should do.

"Well why don't we thing what moves are good together then go from there, my lady" Togekiss suggested making Saliva ask for dawn's Pokedex.

"ok so you know a few moves: Dazzling Gleam, Aura Sphere, Sky Attack, Extreme Speed, Air Slash, Psychic and Shadow ball, mmmmm, I've got it you can use Aura sphere and shadow ball at the same time using extreme speed so it looks like your playing tennis by yourself after a little bit you use air slash to finish the split them so they explode, mmm Yes that sound good", what do you think?" she Asked Togekiss who was standing next to her looking at her he put his hand on his chin and though for a second.

"Yeah that does sound doable, tough but doable".

"Excellent then let's start practicing" she said.

The others sat around watching the training happen while they kept track of the time.

"Ok, 1hr left until we have to get moving" Duplica said as she watch them perform while a timer on her xtransceiver was lowering down. An hour past and the timer went off.

"Guys it time to leave if we don't you won't make it in time" Duplica called out as the 10 stopped what they were doing, all of them were returned except Pikachu who was running next to Ash, the group sped out of the pokemorph center and towards the makeshift Contest hall.

Entering the building the group found the pokemorph registration both although the trainers were entered they had to fill out a form to show what pokemon they were using.

"Hello, here is the form just write in the first box the pokemorph you will use for the appeals round and in the second box the pokemorph you will use for the battle round" he greated Ash who was first in front of the girls.

'mmm, So Pikachu for the appeals round and why not use Eevee in the battle round, she needs a good battle' he thought as he wrote down his pokemorphs that he was entering.

After Ash's sign up was May.

'Well, there's glaceion for the appeals round and mmmm how about Snorlax, yeah that Metronome might come in handy'.

After May was Saliva.

'well I've only got two pokemorphs, Togekiss and Luxray, so Togekiss goes in the first box and Luxray in the second he does know a few good moves so I should be ok' she thought as she filled in the data.

Next was Ursula.

"Ok So Jigglypuff for the first round and Garchomp for the second, alright I'm gonna win' Ursula thought as she finished her own paper.

Last but not least Dawn.

"Alight so we have Grimer and Pachirisu, yeah he should be good, shockingly good' she thought as she finished up and headed to the waiting room with the rest of them while the others took their seats at the very back so they could release all legendary pokemorphs that asked to see the show could see it.

"Ohh this looks like it's going to be so much fun, kinda wish I was in it now" Mew complained.

"Oh quite Mew your annoying me" the male mew two said.

"Well sorry brother, for being excided" she retorted back sarcastically.

"Oh guys, let's just watch what's happening, It does look interesting though I got to admit" Giratina said as she looked on with interest as the other legendries including herself discussed for a bit before the MC appeared on the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the Terracotta City contest, I'm your MC and Judge, Doug, and with me I have Terracotta's own nurse Joy, as the second Judge".

"It's a pleasure to be here" she said as she looked around at the audience.

"now we have special contest lined up for you today" Doug said enthusiastically "we have some great contestants here, so without further ado, it's our first contestant and from what I she has said its her first time doing a contest please welcome Salvia" Doug said as salvia appeared on stage.

"Togekiss enter please" Salvia said as he entered from the ball with what looked to be a yellow lines surrounding him.

"Wow would you look at him" Nurse Joy Commented as she watched on.

"Alight Togekiss use Aura sphere, then use shadow ball" Salvia commanded as Togekiss took flight and started to make the two balls that he well be using to play tennis with, doing a quick backflip he made two the two spheres quickly that were thrown into the air in different Directions from each other "now Togekiss use extreme speed to bat balls back and forth" she commanded, Togekiss looked at her and nodded before using his extreme speed to bat the balls back and forth for a small bit before another command was given.

"Now use air slash" she said as he lifted up both wings to create blue balls on the end before throwing them at the other spheres making all three explode into purple, red and blue sparkles, he landed on the ground next to Salvia and bowed with her as they walked off stage.

"wow what an excellent performance" Joy said as analyzed the performance that just went on before her "the use of extreme speed to use the spheres as balls to play a game of single tennis was created and using Air slash to finish off made the last part beautiful" Joy finished up.

In the stands the 10 legendries were talking.

"Wow so cool" Mew said as she watch the sparkles rain down after the performance.

"Wow, your right mew this is fun, I would be excellent in theses since I'm beautiful" Cressella said proudly.

"It looks fun, but I think I'll prefer to stick to the battling circuit" Giratina said.

The legendries continued to chat as they waited for the next performance, just below them the humans were talking.

"Wow for First performance she did well" Diantha said.

"Wow these are so much different from showcases" Serena said excited as she wanted to see the next performance.

"Wow just look at those Pokemorphs shine" Elesa said smiling before Doug spoke up.

"what an amazing first performance and now, we have previous winner in the building her and another in this contest were the only ones to ever tie in the contest, please give it up for may" he yelled as he sat down.

"Alight, glaceon take the stage" may said as she threw out his pokeball making her appear with white smoke all around him.

"Now use dig" she said as he began to dig around the stage and make holes all around, "yes now use Shadow ball" underground, Glaceon launches Shadow Ball through the holes to create a fireworks display, impressing the crowd. Other contestants take the stage, some appealing better than the others.

"Look everyone Ash is next" Arceus said as the waited for him to appear.

"And here he is the other contestant to ever tie in this contest, Ash" Doug said as ash made is way out Ash takes the stage with Pikachu behind him.

"Comon Pikachu now it's time to show me your moves" ash said as Pikachu started crouching for a second before shooting forward like a missile landing in the arena.

"Alight Pikachu it's time to use our secret weapon, use countershield" Ash said as Pikachu did a backflip fore landing on his back and started to spin, Pikachu then used his Thunderbolt to form an electric barrier around his self-making him look like an electric Whirlpool, after a few sets of spins Pikachu used his hands to flip himself off into some brake dance routine before spinning back around on his back and stopping smiling at the crow, getting up they left the stage as everyone cheered.

"Show off" Ash teased as they headed into the waiting room

"Hey, got to please the people" Pikachu said as they high fived they walked through the tunnel they saw Ursula walk past them "hey Ursula give it all you got" Ash cheered out

"Have fun" Pikachu commented as well.

"Well here we are folks, we have another contender who has been out of the circuit for a year, please welcome, Ursula from the Sinnoh reason" Doug said as they cheered out for her.

"Alright Jigglypuff lets go" Ursula called out her Pokemorph who areared in a bunch of notes "alight Jigglypuff, let's use Gyro ball" she commanded as Light blue orbs appear at the end of Jigglypuff's hands, her body became surrounded by light blue sparkles. Jigglypuff then began to spin rapidly "alight Jigglypuff now use Icy wind" Ursula set out the second part of her plan as Jigglypuff started using Icy wind in junction with her Gyro Ball, creating an icy tornado before quickly stopping and singing inside the storm as it was calming down making it now look like mist and Jigglypuff was a Superstar "nice job Jigglypuff" Ursula commented as they left the stage.

"Thank you mistress" she replied as Ursula grinned knowing she definitely made it to the final round, a few more people went before the final person was up.

"And now the last contestant for this round, we have dawn another participant from Sinnoh who has been out of the game for a year, so let's hear it for her" Doug said as Dawn entered the stage throwing up a ball.

"Grimer, spotlight" she called out as a Grimer appeared with many popping stars in changing colors he landed on the ground and twirled before striking a pose "alright Grimer, use poison gas rapid spin" she said as he started spinning with his arms out making gas appear all around him "alright Grimer, great now use continuous sludge attack" she called out to him as he stopped the gas but because of his hand motions the gas was not disappearing, from the stands Grimer looked like a purple water fountain shooting purple water, he did one last twirl before stopping everything and making the gas dissipate with him in the middle striking a pose.

"Alright folks that's the end of the appeals round, we will have a small brake as our judge chooses the best six" Doug said as the camera now focused on Nurse Joy.

"Our friends in our group have to get in" Mew commented.

"Of course they will did you see their performances, they were spectacular, although they Joey with the Rattata he was good as well" Cressella said excitedly as during one of the peoples performance her and Mewtwo swapped places so she can be next to mew.

"I wonder what he will use for his battle pokemorph" Giratina said thinking about his other pokemorphs as some with that high level Rattata should have other Pokemorph, the humans below them had similar thoughts.

"alright ladies and gentleman, our Judge will now select the six finalists" Doug said as on the scream six cards appeared "first is, Salvia" he said as the first card flipped over to show Saliva's face, "next is Dawn" he said as the next card flipped over to reveal dawns face, "next is, Ursula", "Next is May", "Next is Joey", "and last but not least, Ash" he reviled the names out one by one until or six portraits were reviled "And there you have it folks our six finalist" he finished as inside the waiting room the 5 grinned at each other making sure that they will have fun in the next round.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: the semifinals of the beginning**

"Alright now that the second round participants have been picked the computer will now randomize them so they will be match to another opponent to battle" Doug told the crowd as everyone from both the crowd and the waiting room.

"Ahhh, I'm nervous, it's like during my very first contest" Dawn said waiting for the results.

"Hey dawn, no need to worry right" Ash said smiling making her chuckle.

"I guess you're right, and hey that's my catchphrase" she said as they 5 of them looked at each other and laughed "hey guys let the best trainer win ok" she said as the 4 girls looked and pounced on has giving him a giant hug which he returned.

"Thank you girls you are awesome, now let's have some fun" he said as they were finally shown who would be fighting who.

"Well there you have it folks, its Ash against Joey, Dawn vs Ursula and May vs Salvia" Doug announced as they flip over the cards revealing the portraits, Ash turned around to find Joey.

"Joey, I just want to say good luck" Ash said as he held out his hand to the thirteen year old.

"You too Ash good luck" he replied as the two turned to face the exit were they would leave the room and enter into the arena where they will face each other.

"alright folks here's the first match Joey vs Ash, as per contest rules one Pokemorph is allowed with a 5 minute time limit, the battle will end if either coordinator loses all points or the pokemorph is knocked out" Doug explained to bother the trainers and to everyone in the stands. "Alights let's get ready to battle" He yelled as the pictures appeared on screen.

Throwing out their balls, joey released a male Pidgey while Ash released Eevee stating his new contest catchphrase.

"Well would you look at that, its pidgey Vs Eevee, and battle start" Doug said as the timer started.

"Eevee quick use a single swift star" Ash commanded a as Eevee fired the single shot at the pidgey that tried to dodge it but it clip pidgey in the wing making him crAsh to the ground, quickly glancing at the board he saw that Joey lost some points knowing that he was in the lead.

"Quick pidgey return with quick attack" Joey called out as the 4'9 birdman sped across the ground with its wings and beak glowing going in for the attack.

"Quick Eevee dodge" Ash called as Eevee leapt over pidgey making joey lose some points before Eevee was hit from behind from the quick attack that the pidgey continued making Ash lose points "alright Eevee, lets recover with sand attack followed by bite" Ash called as Eevee did as instructed and kicked up dirt from the arena into pidgey's face before dashing at him and biting him in the neck (pokemon origins does the same thing if wondering why so dark) back flipping from the bite Eevee rush back to her side.

"alright Eevee" Ash quickly check the screen to see that a min had only passed and he was one third through joey's points, looking back at the match pidgey was rearing to go he flAshed a smile to Eevee and joey called out his next move

"Alright pidgey way to go now swoop in there with aerial ace" he called out as pidgey smiled some more and disappeared from slight before appearing behind Eevee

"Look out Eevee behind you" Ash called out but it was too late as she was hit by the move and was flip to the ground the aerial ace witch looked more like a knee slide with glowing wings

Getting up Eevee was now pissed as she didn't like getting bested by anyone although being one of the weaker pokemorphs on Ash's team she always put in the most effort to be the best for Ash, burrowing underground she went there to quickly hide as she came up with and extent idea to charm him before destroying him, it was a bold move just like her nature she smiled as she readied poking her head out she saw pidgey ready as she jumped out before using her charm on him making him stop and stare at her, smiling at how the plan was going she started to rush at him before smacking her shoulder in to him knocking him over and damaging her shoulder.

Losing big points on that set Joey checked the board to see he had only ¼ left and Ash had ½, gritting his teeth, joey franticly search for an answer as this Eevee was well trained with great agility and power, seeing the clock tick down to the 3 minuet mark, he thought of his idea to confuse his draw out this match with him in the lead

"alright pidgey lets win this, now use Twister" Joey commanded as pidgey started flap his wings really hard creating a twister that with one final push he sent it towards Eevee who had no chance of escape

"Quick Eevee under the ground" Ash yelled as Eevee started to burrow under the ground to escape the raging twister that just missed her

Getting out of the hole the Eevee and Ash saw the two and smiled at each other knowing that they had this fight in the bag

"Alright Eevee lets end this with double team" Ash called out fooling everyone think he was going to use a damaging move, circling around pidgey he saw Eevee smile as she continuously circled him "now use tackle" as yelled as all the Eevee's went in for the kill

"Quick pidgey fly" Joy said hoping to get pidgey out of there

"Now I've got you Joey, Eevee use swift" as said as all the Eevee's fired of swift to make a giant beam that engulfed pidgey before disappearing with pidgey falling to the ground unconscious

"Pidgey is unable to battle, the winner is Eevee and Ash" the Doug said as the two met in the middle to shake hands and head back towards the waiting room

"Man Ash that was a fantastic battle thank you so much" Joey said as he left to head to the stands

"Congratulations Ash" the girls said as entered the broom before he got a hug from them which he returned before a lady came in with a tablet

"Dawn, Saliva, you're up next" she announced as the two look at each other and smiled as the had never fought against each other

Walking out to the stage Doug commented on the similarity between Dawn and saliva

"Ladies and gentleman am I seeing double the twins are out and battling each other let's see how they do, alright folks here's the second match Dawn vs Saliva, as per contest rules one Pokemorph is allowed with a 5 minute time limit, the battle will end if either coordinator loses all points or the pokemorph is knocked out, Alights let's get ready to battle" He yelled as the pictures appeared on screen.

"Alright Pachirisu spotlight" dawn called out as Pachirisu (5'7') came out with Electricity surrounding her

"Luxray, please enter" Saliva said as her Luxray (6'5') came out of his ball with green electricity a seal that Saliva 'borrowed' dawn, seeing the seal dawn giggled knowing what salvia did and smiled at her double

"Well would look at that the twin both, both sent out electric types, hope this a electrifying battle" Doug said making a bad pun "and with start battle" dough called out as the timer started

"Luxray charge quickly" Saliva called out as Luxray did what he was told

"Pachirisu use Hyper Fang" dawn called out as Pachirisu sprinted to Luxray who was standing still waiting for Pachirisu making dawn and Pachirisu think 'what are they up to'. Getting close to their mark Pachirisu was almost in reach of a body part before saliva called out something

"Luxray Iron tail" she called out as Luxray's tail came crashing into Pachirisu's mouth block the attack making dawn lose some points "now charge again" Saliva called again as Pachirisu retreaded to her side of the field, looking at Saliva he nodded telling her that all charged up "alright Luxray charge Pachirisu" she called making dawn confused at what was happening as the Luxray came racing down to her side before Salvia changed up her attack "alright now use thunder fang" grinning at the small pokemorph his fangs started to crackle with electricity before bighting her

Making her grab her injury before chuckling making Luxray and Salvia confused

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Pachirisu's ability is Volt absorb, heals the pokemorph if hit by an Electric-type move" dawn said as Pachirisu use discharge on Luxray making him paralyzed, putting on a shocked and sad façade she called out her next attack

"Alright Luxray use Façade" Saliva called out as Luxray became covered in an orange aura for a moment before he started to charge towards Pachirisu

"Pachirisu watch out" dawn called out as she looked around for a way to escape the charging Lion man running around for a bit dodging the lion man when finally caught up with her and bowled her over dealing massive damage to Pachirisu but also because of her dodging he lost a lot of point for his master

"Sorry my lady" he said to salvia before returning to his match with Pachirisu, back in his match the clock was running down with 3 minutes left until the match was over, his master's points were down half way while dawns was 1/5 of the way down, but looking at his opponent he could see she was pretty beat up but was still raring for a fight, taking note of Pachirisu's ability wild charge and thunder fang were out but and she couldn't rely on façade anymore without the chance of paralyze kicking in making him immobile, thinking about all this she thought to her self

'I really got to thank Lady Joanna for all this training' she mentally commented as she set her sights back on the match which Pachirisu was making a move

"Pachirisu use sweet kiss" dawn said trying to now stall for time so she could win as that one attack and that attack alone was extremely powerful and she didn't want to see it gain in fear that it would knock Pachirisu out, twirling around Pachirisu blew a kiss at the Luxray, releasing a pink heart at him, seeing the pink heart come at him he was unsure what to do, getting hit by the move he started to feel disoriented and confused about his surroundings

"No Luxray" Salvia called out as she saw him being confused panicking for a small second she thought of a plan "Luxray can you hear me I want you to listen to my voice and only my voice, now dash forwards" she commanded as she did what she said and dash forward towards Pachirisu "alright now us Ice Fang" she commanded as he let is jaw freeze solid and he bit down on Pachirisu making her frozen trying to return to his side the confusion set in and he hit himself in the gut repeatedly making him fall over , Pachirisu broke out of her icy prison and hearing dawns command use discharge one more time on him making paralyzed and confused

Both girls looked at the clock to see it show 1 minuet left

"Alright Luxray you can break out of this confusion, just think about winning and me" Saliva yelled as Luxray got up and shook his head snapping the confusion

"Alright Luxray, let's finish this performance use façade" she said as Luxray became covered in an orange aura for a moment before he started to charge towards Pachirisu but as he was running through the paralyze effect was starting to happen "no Luxray" she called as Luxray grunted and gained speed to bowl over Pachirisu knocking her out with 20 second on the clock

"Pachirisu is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray and Saliva" the Doug said "man what a battle that was with that last move man talk about suicide runs" he commented as Dawn and saliva headed to the waiting room although Dawn couldn't enter as she was knocked out, heading through the door the other wondered who come through seeing saliva everyone was happy that she made it through for her first/ second contest.

After a small talk the final two were led out into the arena

"Aright folks, here we are last match of the semifinals, May vs Ursula, as per contest rules one Pokemorph is allowed with a 5 minute time limit, the battle will end if either coordinator loses all points or the pokemorph is knocked out, Alights let's get ready to battle" He yelled as the pictures appeared on screen.

"Alright Snorlax, spotlight" May called as the Sleeping Pokemorph appearing from his ball in popping stars that were changing colors, funnily when look at her Snorlax she noted how snorlax wasn't as fat as he was in her previous universe but he was just a regular man with a slight belly nothing to big he just look like an average man, except white and gray

"Alright Garchomp lets go" Ursula called out her Pokemorph who areared in a towering cloud of black smoke

"Alright, its Snorlax Vs Garchomp, and battle start" Doug said as the timer started and immediately Ursula called out a move

"Quick Garchomp use sandstorm" she called out making the arena all dusty making Snorlax grunt in pain as he was hit up the dusty winds, May and Snorlax look inside the sandstorm to see Garchomp but they could see him

'ah she have the ability sand vail, alright two can play at this game' she thought before smiling "alright Snorlax use rest" May commanded as he sat down and started to nod off, making Ursla smile thinking she now hand the upper hand

"Quick garchomp use… quick dodge that Blast" call called out as she just noticed a blue blast come through the sandstorm 'I thought he was sle... Shit she must of taught him sleep talk' she thought as she quick came up with a plan looking at the board she saw that her and may were now miss some points "alight lets go in the offensive Garchomp use dragon claw followed by iron tail" she commended her as the Mach Pokemorph dash out of the sandstorm to slash Snorlax

"Quick Snorlax sleep talk" May said as she was the Garchomp approaching her Snorlax, Snorlax raises his hands and started to wave his fingertips back and forth until they start to glow white seeing this garchomp started to get ready to dodge the move that was coming at her, on the other side Sonlax's Metronome just finishing making him slam his hand down on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards his opponent

Seeing the move come at her she smiled thinking she could use these rock to her advantage, but seeing the rock come at her she had to take a different plan of dodging the rock to take him down, dodging the incoming rocks to slash the sleeping Pokemorph making him yell in pain before he caught an iron tail to the face making him again screech in pain

"Alright Garchom use stone edge"

"No quick snorlax wake up" may desperately called out as Snorlax opened his eyes just in time to move out of the way making Garchomp miss her attack

"Aright Snolax nice, now use focus punch" may called out as Snorlax started to chase down the dragon type squaring her right in the face

'oh that's it, you're going down' garchomp thought as she rushing he again with her a dragon claw slashing him once more knocking him out 'yeah that's right' she though as she walked back to her mistress

"Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Garchom and Ursula" the Doug said as the two started to head back towards the waiting room but May was not allowed in and headed to the stands to meet everyone else

Inside the room the three watch the screen as Doug announced something

"Because we only have three finalist we, going to let one person advice to the finals but shuffling the portraits" he said as the screen flick off for a second shuffling the portraits before flicking back on with the three portraits on the screen, picking the first portraits it came up with Saliva's portraits "and there you have it folks Saliva will be in the finals and Ursula and Ash will face for the other spot.

"Good luck Ash" Ursula said

"Thanks you too Ursula" he replied as they waited for the collected as they called her to direct them to go up to the stage.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can subbit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _apperence_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

Chapter 10: first and finals fun

Sitting in the backroom, the three of them were wondering what was going to happen.

"Man this is annoying what's taking them so long" Ursula said to the other two.

"Don't worry Ursula, it's probably just a brake or something, so don't worry here" Ash said as he hugged her lightly as they waited for each other to be called up to the stage to battle, a minuet passes and there was a knock on the door followed by someone opening the door.

"Ash, Ursula your up next please follow me" she said as the two teens followed the lady out the door to the arena with ash taking the other side away from the entrance to the arena.

Aright folks, here we are official last match of the semifinals, Ash vs Ursula, as per contest rules one Pokemorph is allowed with a 5-minute time limit, the battle will end if either coordinator loses all points or the pokemorph is knocked out, alights let's get ready to battle" He yelled as the pictures appeared on screen.

"Common Eevee now it's time to show me your moves" ash said ash he threw Eevee's pokeball releasing her to the crowd.

"Alright Garchomp lets go" Ursula called out her Pokemorph who areared in a towering cloud of black smoke, the two pokemorphs stared at each other as the closed ticked down with everyone in the crowd wondering who would go first.

"Eevee lest start this off with Hyper voice" Ash commanded to Eevee opening her mouth she let out a scream, creating a blue wave of energy that started heading towards Garchomp, seeing what was coming towards him Ursula had to think quickly of a strategy.

"that's it, Garchomp use dig" she said as she nodded at her trainer and started to dig before going into the hole just barely missing the blue wave of sound energy, reappearing out of the hole Ursula put her strategy that she used with May into fruition.

"Garchomp use sand storm" she commanded as a sandstorm was whipped up "now use quickly speed out and hit Eevee with Iron tail before hiding yourself back into the sandstorm" Ursula said hoping this blitz tactic would work thankfully because of the sandstorm that Garchomp was in Eevee would only have a small window to hit her. Shooting out of the sandstorm Ash was caught off guard thinking that Ursula would have made Eevee come to her but instead she was coming to him with the fight seeing her to heave Garchomp come to him quickly he had to devise a on the fly defense.

"Ok Eevee lie down on the ground and use swift on her legs" ash said as she did as she was instructed and laid down on the ground to use swift but Ursula was ready for it.

"Alright Garchomp jump above Eevee and use Iron tail" she commanded as garchomp jumped and smashed her tail on Eevee's back "alright now backflip and use Earthquake" she smiled tacking a risk of extending her attack combo, letting off the earthquake, eevee who was still on the ground from that iron tail cried out in pain as she was assaulted by the shaking earth, looking up at the screen Ursula saw that there was two minutes on the clock left and Ash had only a quarter left worth of points, seeing his Eevee get up she frowned knowing that the battle was still going.

"that was good Ursula but it's time to bring the thunder, Eevee use Shadow ball flowed up by Swift" Ash called out as the purple energy ball charged up in Eevee's mouth before firing off towards Garchomp, seeing the ball leave her mouth Eevee starting using the next move she was told to do, shooting small stars out of her mouth the stars made a small vortex around the shadow ball making dodging harder as it was extremely hard to dodge swift. Seeing the vortex come at her Garchomp waited for her mistresses order to dodge seeing the vortex come closer she wondered what her mistress was doing but quickly realized that she was going to make her dodge last second, looking at the sandstorm around her is was in its fading stage and now she was going to be out in the open for more attacks.

"Ready Garchomp now dodge" Ursula called out as the vortex was almost upon her pokemorph nodding with agreeance the Mach pokemorph dodged to the left as the vortex passed her before being hit by a single star that was produced by Eevee on the other side, looking at her opponent she rushed towards the 5'5 brown furred girl with her with both of her claws glowing light blue approaching her target she smiled as she believed she was going to end the battle for her master.

"Alright Eevee lets use the move that Pikachu taught you use iron tail to block" ash quickly commanded at her as Mach Pokemorph was quickly approaching them just before the attack connected the bell sounded.

"Time" Doug said as the match was now over "and the winner is Ursula" he said as the crowd erupted into cheers for Ursula as Ash and Ursula, they recalled there Pokemorphs into their balls and they met in the middle to shake hands as they left the arena and Ash after parting ways left to the stands to meet everyone.

In the waiting room Ursula entered the door to see Saliva staring at the door, 'maybe she was wondering who would come in' she thought as she greeted the former princess.

"Ah hello Lady Ursula" she replied as she watched as Ursula sat next to her.

"Are you nervous now that it being your first final in a Pokemorph Contest?" Ursula asked unaware that Ursula had been in contest before.

"Yes I am, although having been in this place before I still feel nervous" she said making Ursula look at her funny "ah yes everyone but me, Lady Dawn, Sir Ash and sir brock know this but when I first met Lady Dawn me and her traded places for the day so in the arrow route contest I competed posed as Lady Dawn" she stated before telling the whole story as they waited for the finals.

A small time had passed when the lady knocked again.

"Salvia and Ursula, the finals match is now ready would you like to follow me" she said as the two left the room with her and walking onto the area.

"Well here we have it folks the final match of the Terracotta Cup Saliva Vs Ursula, as always as per contest rules one Pokemorph is allowed with a 5-minute time limit, the battle will end if either coordinator loses all points or the pokemorph is knocked out, Alight let's get ready to battle" He yelled as the pictures appeared on screen as everyone else cheered for the grand battle that awaited them.

"Alright Garchomp lets go" Ursula called out her Pokemorph who areared in a towering cloud of black smoke.

"Luxray, please enter" Saliva said as her Luxray came out of his ball with green electricity.

The two gigantic Pokemorph looked at each other as they waited for their trainers to issue commands.

"Alright Luxray lets start this off with Ice fang" Salvia called out as he nodded and ran towards the 6'6 dragon man with his Jaw freezing so that he could use the move he was instructed to.

"quick Garchomp use double team to evade then follow with stone edge" Ursula called out noticing that the Ice fang was getting closer, making clones of herself she noticed that Luxray had stop wondering which one to hit smiling she and subsequently all her clones changed up making her foot turn blue was she slammed it back down into the ground releasing a line of rocks that charged forward to hit luxray.

"No Luxray" Salvia called out as she watches the rocks hit her pokemorph, seeing him get up she cheered for him before issuing her next attack "alright luxray use wild charge" she commanded as he started rushing forward hoping to bowl over is opponent getting really close he smiled before something caught him off guard "alright Luxray, now into Ice fang" Salvia called out to him making him even happier as he was going to do critical damage to Garchomp.

'Shit, she good but let's see if she can see in a sand storm' she thought before she called out her attack "aright Garchomp Sandstorm" making her garchomp grin thinking she got away from the ice attack but Luxray had a trick up his sleeve as she saw the dust of the area pick up, jumping towards his opponent he snagged onto her leg doing not as much damage as he hoped but still a lot inkling freezing her foot.

Looking up towards the screen Ursula was not happy as she saw her score which was lower than Saliva's thanks to that move as not only did she loose points for the attack that connected but also that her sandstorm was useless so she lost points for that effectively making her points almost half way and Salvi's at just under ¼ of her bar and the clock said there was still 3 minutes and 50 seconds left.

"Alright Garchomp Dragon rage" she called out as Garchomp opened her mouth and fired a red-orange fireball from her mouth at Luxray, looking at the ball that was coming towards her Salvia had an excellent idea as she remembered what she did for the appeals round.

"aright Luxray bat that ball back with Iron tail" she said as Luxray nodded and got his tail ready for when the ball came closer so that he bats it back, hitting the ball back the speed in which it returned increased slightly worrying Ursula lightly as she didn't know what to do before realizing that dragon claw would work.

"alright Use dragon claw to return the ball" she commanded as the ball was batted back towards Luxray, Ursula watching the ball going back and forth between the two giant pokemorphs she was mentally cursing herself for using that move as she had lost points for the initial deflect from Luxray and now who ever messes up was going to lose more points and their pokemorphs will be damaged, seeing this was going to take forever to finish and she didn't have the time as it was almost three minutes left she commanded garchomp once again.

"alright Garchomp when it gets close again put all your power into that dragon claw" she called out as the ball came back towards Garchomp she charged up another dragon claw and as her trainer instructed she put all her power behind the blow making it speed forward to fast for Luxray to reflect.

"No luxray" she called out as she was now close to being the loser of this battle and Luxray himself wasn't doing too well.

"alright Luxray, are you still go to do or should we call it quits" she asked him as when he got up he was struggling to do so and even then he was looking like he going to collapse at any second.

"My lady I am perfectly fine do not worry about me I can still battle although I do not know how long I do know I still can" he said although his legs said differently.

"STOP, forfeit" Salvia screamed out as he collapsed onto the ground as she rushed out to him.

"Luxray, its ok" she said picking the upper body up and hugging it "you did well get some rest" she finished as she recalled him into his pokeball.

"And there we have it folks, with a forfeit Victory, the winner is Ursula" Doug said as nurse joy came onto the stage to hand her the ribbon with the whole crowd cheering for her

"Here we go congratulations" she said to Ursula as the ribbon was handed to her and Ursula along with Salvia were leg off stage and back outside to all their friends.

"Wow guys that was a great battle I'm so proud of you two for giving it your all" Ash said as he hugged both of them making the two blush.

"Thank you for your kind words Sir Ash" Saliva said as they broke the hug

"Yeah thanks Ash" Ursula said ash as she too let go of Ash.

"Alright it's time to head back to the room so we can get ready and go on our date Ash" Diantha said as she came up close to Ash shocking all the humans and legendries.

"What?" they called out Ash they tried to understand why Diantha goes first.

"Well as they say 'first come first serve' I asked Ash for a date before we arrive in terracotta town" she said as she dragged Ash back to the Pokemorph center to get him and herself washed up and presentable for their date.

20 minutes later everyone was sent the two off much to dismay although they were treated to a lovely sight of Ash without his shirt off so they had that at least, the couple walked into town again seeing the various small sights of the town before heading off to a small café that was in the town so they could eat.

"This place looks fancy Diantha" ash said as they entered the Café.

"Not at all you've see then the café's in Lumios and other cities in Kalos haven't you" to which Ash shook his head.

"no not really I'm not that big into going shopping and looking at city things, the outdoors and my own cooked meals is what I want" he stated making Diantha chuckle in Amusement

"You know Ash you really are different, it's cute" she said as the waiter came and delivered their menu before walking way, looking at the menu the two didn't know what to do, especially Ash as he had never been on a date, his dad had given him the run down on what a date was before they left but that was all.

 _Flash back_

' _Ash do you know what a date is?' Richard asked his son._

' _I've herd of the word but I don't know that it means, although brock did try to teach me, so I do have a general idea but it's not that good' he stated making his father chuckle._

' _Well son a date is where a man and woman they go out and have a good time together, just them and no one else' he explained before going into further detail about how dates work just so he would disappoint his girls._

 _Flash back ended_

The two picked their meals although Ash wanted to pick more than one Diantha taught him how he was meant to act when both on a date and at a Café.

The two had a lovely time chatting about the future and such until there food came and continued chatting after the food was finished for a while longer until Diantha thought I was an appropriate time to leave, and the two ended their date by heading back to the Pokemorph center where entering the door Diantha a great Idea to kiss ash on the lips in front of everyone, making most cry out as they wanted the pleasure of doing that themselves but seeing Ash red and stunned after the first Kiss the girls took their chance and one after another kissed Ash before they got ready for bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Full Party

Waking up the next morning next to Sabrina and Salvia, Ash and Group headed out towards Ash's first gym battle at Pewter city with Forrest Brock's younger brother, leaving Terracotta Town the group headed out into Viridian forest.

"ah man it's great to be on the road again" Ash said as they were walking through Viridian forest, everyone around him was casually chatting with a few of the pokemorphs were up front mainly Pikachu, Piplup and Axew talking and walking just like there trainers.

"You know Ash we never really looked into our pokemorphs before" Cynthia said to him making him look at her.

"What do you mean Cynthia?" he said not sure what she meant.

"Well you know how the pokedex's scan pokemorphs to reveal the name, types, moves and abilities" she said ash who nodded "well why don't we scan our pokemorphs to see what had changed from the universal change that the goddess Arceus made" Cynthia said which made them think yeah let's do that, before one of the capsules on Ash's belt shook before a white light appeared next to Roxie showing Meloetta.

"ahh it's good to get out of that ball "she said as she was lightly floating above the ground "hello" she said as she floated around Ash giving him a hug making him blush lightly which made him slightly confused on my he blushed, Meloetta on the other hand floated over to over to Roxie.

"Hey girl how are you?" she said to the legendary Pokemorph as she floated around the bassist before stating to her left starting a small conversation with her.

Walking through the forest their group got bigger by the amount of legendries that want to walk around by the time they got to Pewter they had the Humans, Pikachu, Piplup, Axew, Meloetta, Arceus, Mew and Latias with Latias hanging on Ash's arm.

"Latias what are you doing?" Ash asked confused why Latias would be clinging to him like to girls do at night.

"I want to with you ash all the time" she said looking at him although she was slightly taller time him so she had to look down at him.

"Really why?" unsure why a pokemorph wanted to next to him instead of being in her pokeball.

"well ever since you left Alto Mare I felt really sad so when me and my brother when to live with the other legendries in the hall of origin Lady Arceus set up a room to monitor you and every chance I could I would go in and watch you hoping you come back to me" she said making everyone stop including her and ash, everyone with them looked on to what they were pretty sure was a confession about to happen.

"Ash I love you" she cried out to him jumping into his arms, Ash was stunned unsure of what to do on this subject s he's not a master of romance or love and relationship sand second is that he was pretty sure being in an intimate relationship with a pokemorph was illegal.

"I love you too Latias, but we can't be together as having an intimate relationship with Pokemorphs are illegal" he said not aware of the changes that Arceus made to the natural law and the human made of the land.

"You know Ash, do you know why I transformed the universe and transformed pokemon to pokemorphs?" Arceus asked him making shake his head turning to the other humans in the group she asked the same question to them "do you guys know why I transformed the universe?" this time she got an answer.

"You transformed the land to have an intimate relationship with Ash but on top of that you wanted trainers and Pokemorphs who love each other to be able to have an intimate relationship without first disrupting the natural order of things" Diantha said getting a nod from Arceus.

"Do you understand now Ash?" Arceus asked Ash who shook his head.

"Gees you're such a kid Ash, what Arceus is trying to say is that you can have an intimate relation with Latias and with other pokemorphs like your Bayleaf for example" Iris explained to him making his mouth agape.

"What is that really true Arceus, is that really why you transformed the world?" Ash asked her to which Arceus nodded.

"Ash do you know why so many female legendries wanted to come with you, you know why your own pokemophs changed gender suddenly, it is because their love for you is so strong, the only reason that Pikachu didn't change gender is because one I didn't allow it and two, Pikachu has his own lovers so he didn't change but almost everyone here bother your own pokemorphs and the human girls here love you and want to have an intimate relation with you" Arceus said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Ash after this happen just fell down trying to process all this information, legendries are as brock up it lusting after him, 'man I wish I wasn't so oblivious' he thought as he wondered why him what made him special other than being Arceus's chosen one, then again thinking back at the female legendries that wanted to go with him there was 5 and he saved them all in one form or another whether that was Latias in Alo Mare or whether that was Meloetta from team plasma and team rocket.

Standing up Ash and the group left after Ash got his bearings after being told about the whole idea of the pokemorph universe they group headed towards Pewter city.

Entering the city, the group made their way towards the gym and home of their friend Brock and his family, entering the gym the group saw a dark room with one spotlight shining down on a singular person.

"Hello Challenger my Name is Forrest Harrison" Forrest said as he turned around to see his challenger

"Hello Forrest it's me Ash Ketchum" he called out as the light enveloped the hall to see Forrest and a few of his brothers and Sisters though there was only Forrest one of his younger brothers, and one of his younger sisters.

"ahh hello Ash, Misty how are you" he said as the motion for his siblings to come over to say hi

"hello I'm Salvadore Harrison, and this is Suzie our younger sister" he introduced himself and their younger sister.

"Hello Salvadore, I'm Ash and this is Misty, Sabrina, Casey, duplica, May, Dawn, Salvia, Iris, Elesa, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina, Diantha, Ursula and Roxie" ash introduced himself and everyone round him before Savadore spoke up.

"then who's this?" he pointed to the chick next to Ash who was confused for a second before he moved his head to see who the finger was pointing at, looking to the side he saw a mature version of Bianca next to him, noticing that a hat wasn't present he assumed that it was Latias in her human form.

"Oh yes this is Bianca, sorry about that" he said as he turned to Latias who was in human form, who just pouted at him making him remember she couldn't talk as a human.

"Forrest I have a favour to ask of you?" Cynthia said to him.

"Sure what is it Miss Cynthia" not exactly releasing this is the same Cynthia that is the Sinnoh champion.

"We could like use your training facility to check and train our pokemorph, as the one at the pokemorph centre was full" she asked the young Gym leader.

"Sure any friends of Brocks are welcome, sure right this way" he said as he led them to behind the gym were another hall was only half the size of the main room but big enough for what they needed to do.

"Thank you" Cynthia said as he, Salavador and Suzie left, looking at Ash he nodded as she started to speak.

"Everyone on the way over I had an idea that would be beneficial for us, we are going to scan all our pokermorphs with the pokedex to see first how the pokedex operates in the new world and second to see any notable changes to our pokemorphs like moves or abilities changing" Cynthia said as she got all her pokemorph ball of her belt and opened them to reveal only three pokemon: Garchomp, Gastrodon and Glaceon.

"Wow they look impressive" Casey said as she released her own pokemorphs consisting of Flaaffy, Combee, Meganium and Electabuzz.

"Still see your love of Yellow and black striped pokemorph" Misty said before seeing the flaffy "but why the Flaffly?" she said as it was pink not yellow.

"Oh when she fully evolves and turns into an Ampharos she be Yellow and black" she said as she hugged her Flaffy who hugged her back.

Wondering who was up next Misty stepped up to reveal the six pokemorph she was carrying around.

"Misty chooses you" she called out as she realised her 6 pokmorphs that she was carrying with her consisting of a Politoed, Psyduck, Gyarados, Azurill, Squirtle and Corsola noting to everyone that she sent Horsea back to her sisters.

"Wow misty that is a powerful looking Gyarados" Korrina said looking at the mussels on Gyarados chest and arms "ok my turn" she said after looking over misty's pokemorphs and releasing her own that consisted of Lucario, Mienfoo and Machoke.

"Wow that's what I would expect from a fellow gym leader nice and strong pokemorphs" Misty replied back to Korrina seeing the extra-large muscled Machoke.

"Me next" Dawn called out ash she released her four pokemorphs out as Piplup was already out "everyone spotlight" she said as she released Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava and her new re-joined Pokemorph Ambipom.

"Hey Ambipom" Ash called out ash she turned around to see her old trainer who she ran to hug him with all four of her arms before running over to all the other Pokemorphs.

"May I go next please" Salvia said as she released her three Pokemorphs of Togekiss, Luxray and squirtle, who greeted her and everyone with a hello.

"alright I'm up next" Roxie said as she released her three Pokemorphs Koffing who was just purple woman with Several crater-like protrusions on his legs and arms next was Scolipede and finally her final Pokemorph Garbodor was released although everyone had seen him before when they were eating they were finally able to get a proper look at the pokemorph he was a brownish grey man with completely grey arms and three grey fingers and a green face.

"Wow even the pokemorph version of Garbodor looks cool" Ash said remembering what the old Garbodors looked like at and was seriously impressed.

"Alright that means I'm up next, it's only fitting that me and Roxie go one after another as were from the same place, that's means you're up next Iris" Elesa said smiling and laughing with everyone joining her as she released her own pokemorph, Zebstrika, Emolga and Tynamo who was having a bit of a hard time standing as her fish tail was now some feet with small tail like appendages on the feet helping her swim extremely fast but now she had feet to get use to "alright Iris is up next" she called out as Iris called out her own pokemorphs that were mostly dragon types: Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, Squirtle and Gibble.

"Where's Axew?" Duplica said as she saw her Pokemorphs out.

"He's over with Pikachu" Iris pointed to the group of Pokemorphs to see at the front Piplup Pikachu and Axew.

"How about I go next" Serena said as she released her own Pokemorphs of Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon.

"Nice Pokemorphs I bet they do well in the showcases" May said as she released her own pokemorphs of Blaziken, Beautifly, Wartortle, Glaceon and Snorlax.

"Ok I will show you mine next" Sabrina said as she pulled out her three Pokeballs for Kadabra, Squirtle and Haunter who when coming out went to lick Ash as he did when they first met.

"Hello Haunter" he said as he got licked some more before Duplica released her own.

"alight come on out ditto and Mini-Dit" she said as she called out her two ditto making some confused on why she called one of her Ditto's Mini-dit "he's call that because when he trans form he doesn't stay the same size as the original although without the new world works I not think that would be much of a problem".

"Alright I'm next" Ursula said as she released her Pokemorphs to reveal a Garchomp, Jigglypuff, plusle, minun, Vaporeon and Flareon everyone looked at the last two and Diantha just smiled.

"Alight here we go" she said as she released her Gardevoir, Aurorus, Tyrantrum and Chaz who was happy with his new team mates as he saw how strong Tyrantrum looked.

"You're up next Ash" Sabrina said as he said release pokemorph capsule blue on his Xtransever releasing his first team consisting, Riolu, Shiny Ralts, regular coloured Ralts, Mienfoo, Abra and Beldum.

"Wow that's quite an impressive team" Cynthia said before Sabrina spoke up.

"I just realised those are all Psychic and Fighting types, interesting" she commented.

"Well this isn't my only team here is my second" he replied and with released his Red capsule revealing his second team that consisted of Togepi, Zorua, Gibble, Phantump, Larvitar and Eevee.

"Wow Ash that is so many, but what about that Red and rainbow coloured capsule?" Dawn asked him.

"the red one is for later when I get approval from Professor Oak to carry a third team and the other one has most of my Cherish balls in this expect Meloetta's, oh yeah we should probably release the legendries as well" ash said as he released Meloetta, Mewtwo, Griatina, Arceus, Mew, Darkrai and Latias transformed back into her Pokemorph form.

"Should we release ours as well sir ash" Salvia asked as she wasn't sure if she could.

"yeah let's get everyone one out" he said as everyone who had a legendary released them, Saliva with Regigigas, Dawn with Cresselia, Sabrina with the female Mewtwo, Iris with Kyurem, May with Manaphy who when released jumped into ash's arms saying hello.

"Alright now that everyone is out why don't we scan them with the pokedex" Cynthia said as they started with the long task ahead.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pokedex Fun**

"Alright now that everyone is out why don't we scan them with the pokedex" Cynthia said as they started with the long task ahead.

"Alright then who should start first?" Ash said as he motioned for his pokemorphs to come to him as did everyone else to their own pokemorphs.

"Why don't the people with the least start then we will go until the most, which is you ash" Casey said looking around seeing that most people agreed with her "ok then Duplica is up First as you only have two pokemorphs" Casey said as she was a bit confused.

"How I don't have a pokedex I have a trainer card but not a Dex?" she started making them all note the same thing.

"I have the answer, in the pokedex functions there is a secondary trainer function that allows other trainers with a trainer card to scan their pokemorphs, so all you have to Do is insert your trainer card into the side of Mine, Serena, Dawn or May's pokedex and it will scan your pokemorphs "Ash explained as he had used the program a few times with his friends, like Brocks Happiny so he was no stranger to the program "alright duplica insert your trainer card here and let's see what we have" he finish as she motion her two Dittos to come over as she inserted her trainer card and she scanned her two Ditto's.

(Name: Ditto, Nature: Gentle, Ability: Imposter, This Ditto is Male (6"), Height: 5'5, weight: 40Kg, known Moves: Transform)

(Name: Ditto, Nature: Gentle, Ability: Imposter, This Ditto is Male (6"), Height: 5'5, weight: 40Kg, known Moves: Transform)

"Wow there exactly the same" she said as they removed her card and put in Sabrina's trainer card in next.

(Name: Haunter, Nature: Naughty, Ability: levitate, This Hunter is Male (7"), Height: 5'5, weight: when solid is 50Kg, known Moves: Dark Pulse, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Curse, Lick and Shadow Ball)

(Name: Kadabra, Nature: Gentle, Ability: Synchronise, This Kadabra is Male (6 ½"), Height: 5'11, weight: 56.5Kg, known Moves: teleport, confusion, Psychic, Psybeam and recover)

(Name: Squirtle, Nature: Impish, Ability: Torrent, This Squirtle is Male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 49Kg, known Moves: Water gun and Hydro pump)

"Wow this Squirtle is powerful" Sabrina commented as she saw it knew Hydro pump.

"That they are they use to work as fire fighters but now they want to see the world with their leader" ash explained as Roxie was next.

(Name: Koffing, Nature: Jolly, Ability: levitate, This Koffing is female (B), Height: 5'5, weight: 50Kg, known Moves: Clear Smog, Gyro Ball, Sludge Bomb, and Will-O-Wisp)

(Name: Scolipede, Nature: Rash, Ability: Poison Point, This Scolipede is Male (9 ½"), Height: 6'3, weight: 200Kg, known Moves: Toxic, Rock Tomb, Sludge Bomb, and Screech)

(Name: Garbodor, Nature: Modest, Ability: Stench, This Garbodor is Male (8 ½"), Height: 6'3, weight: 107.3Kg, known Moves: Double Slap, Hyper Beam, Gunk Shot, and Venoshock)

"what Scolipede really weights that much" looking at her Pokemorph "now that I look at him he really does look like he weighs that much, but it's all muscle I mean look at him" she said as everyone gazed at Scolipede who indeed was muscly not to muscly like Machamp but still a good amount of muscle "alright Cynthia your up next" Roxie said as she went back to lightly playing her bass as Meloetta was singing alongside her.

(Name: Garchomp, Nature: Lax, Ability: Sand Veil, This Garchomp is female (D), Height: 6'3, weight: 95Kg, known Moves: Giga Impact, Dig, Dragon Rush, Brick Break, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Draco Meteor, Stone Edge, sandstorm)

(Name: Gastrodon, Nature: Quiet, Ability: Storm Drain, This Gastrodon is female (C), Height: 6'3, weight: 65.9Kg, known Moves: Stone Edge and Muddy Water.)

(Name: Glaceon, Nature: Gentle, Ability: Snow Cloak, This Glaceon is female (D), Height: 6'3, weight: 57.1kg, known Moves: Ice Beam and hail)

"no surprise there, although I could teach Glaceon some more moves" Cynthia said as she took her trainer card out and Saliva put her new acquired on in that she got from professor Rowan.

(Name: Togekiss, Nature: Calm, Ability: Serene Grace, This Togekiss is female (C), Height: 6'3, weight: 83.8Kg, known Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Aura Sphere, Sky Attack, Extreme Speed, Air Slash, Psychic and Shadow ball)

(Name: Luxray, Nature: Adamant, Ability: Guts, This Luxray is male (9"), Height: 6'5, weight: 92.6Kg, known Moves: Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Wild Charge, Charge and Facade)

(Name: Squirtle, Nature: Impish, Ability: Torrent, This Squirtle is Male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 49Kg, known Moves: Water gun and Hydro pump)

"Wow guts, Sir Ash what does the ability Guts do" she asked him as he explained to her what the ability does before she took out her trainer card and Elesa put her's in.

(Name: Zebstrika, Nature: Brave, Ability: Sap Sipper, This Zebstrika is male (9"), Height: 6'3, weight: 79.5Kg, known Moves: Flame Charge, Double Kick, Wild Charge, and Quick Attack.)

(Name: Emolga, Nature: Sassy, Ability: Static, This Emolga is female (B), Height: 5'5, weight: 50Kg, known Moves: Attract, Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, and Electro Ball.)

(Name: Tynamo, Nature: Naive, Ability: Levitate, This Tynamo is female (A), Height: 4'9, weight: 49Kg, known Moves: Tackle)

"Wow they look as nice on paper as they do in real life" Elesa commented as it was Casey's turn next.

(Name: Meganium, Nature: calm, Ability: Overgrow, This Meganium is male (9"), Height: 6'3, weight: 100.5Kg, known Moves: Tackle, Vine whip, Sweet scent, Razor Lea, Solar Beam, Body slam, Sunny day.)

(Name: Beedrill, Nature: Quirky, Ability: Sniper, This Beedrill is female (C), Height: 6'3, weight: 65Kg, known Moves: Twineedle.)

(Name: Electabuzz, Nature: Hardy, Ability: Static, This Electabuzz is male (7"), Height: 5'10, weight: 66.1Kg, known Moves: Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt and Thunder Punch.)

(Name: Flaaffy, Nature: Quirky, Ability: Static, This Flaaffy is female (C), Height: 5'5, weight: 51Kg, known Moves: Charge, Confuse Ray, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore, Thunder Wave, Take Down.)

(Name: Combee, Nature: Hardy, Ability: Honey Gather, This Combee is female (B), Height: 5'5, weight: 52Kg, known Moves: Bug Bite, Gust, Sweet Scent.)

"Yeah just look at my team the guys would be proud of this, this is awesome thanks guys" she said to her pokemorphs as she took out her card and Korrina put her card in.

(Name: Lucario, Nature: Hasty, Ability: Steadfast when Mega evolved: Adaptability, This Lucario is male (10"), Height: 6'5, weight: 54Kg, known Moves: Swords Dance, Bone Rush, Power-Up Punch, Metal Sound, Aura Sphere.)

(Name: Mienfoo, Nature: Brave, Ability: Reckless, This Mienfoo is female (C), Height: 5'5, weight: 44.1Kg, known Moves: High Jump Kick, Drain Punch, Force Palm, and Swift.)

(Name: Machoke, Nature: Hardy, Ability: No Guard, This Machoke is male (7"), Height: 5'5, weight: 70.5Kg, known Moves: Brick Break, Low Sweep, and Focus Blast.)

"Wow Machoke I didn't know you had No Guard no wonder why you always get hurt when blocking sorry" Korrina apologies to the Superpower Pokemorph.

'It's alright, just don't let me block from now on' he explained as she took out her card for Diantha.

(Name: Gardevoir, Nature: Modest, Ability: Trace when Mega evolved: Pixilate, This Gardevoir is female (D), Height: 6'5, weight: 48.4Kg, known Moves: Moonblast, Shadow ball, Psychic and Thunderbolt.)

(Name: Aurorus, Nature: Naive, Ability: Refrigerate, This Aurorus is male (10 ½"), Height: 8'10, weight: 225Kg, known Moves: blizzard, lightscreen, reflect, Freeze-Dry, Stone Edge and Thunder.)

(Name: Tyrantrum, Nature: Adamant, Ability: Strong Jaw, This Tyrantrum is male (10"), Height: 8'2, weight: 270Kg, known Moves: Dragon Claw, Earthquake, Crunch, Headsmash.)

(Name: Charzard, Nature: Quiet, Ability: Blaze, This Charizard is male (9"), Height: 6'7, weight: 90.5Kg, known Moves: Flamethrower, Flame Blitz, Dragon Rage and Seismic Toss.)

"Wow Charz you are impressive; Liza has train you very well" Diantha said making yell out in joy as a pokemorph champion said Liza trained her well as Ursula now put her trainer card in.

(Name: Garchomp, Nature: Rash, Ability: Sand veil, This Garchomp is female (C), Height: 6'3, weight: 95Kg, known Moves: Dragon Claw, Aerial ace, Stone edge, Dragon Rage, Iron Tail, Sand tomb, Sandstorm, Double Team, Dig.)

(Name: Plusle, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Plus, This Plusle is female (B), Height: 5'5, weight: 48Kg, known Moves: Spark, Helping Hand, Encore, and Charge Beam.)

(Name: Minun, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Minus, This Minun is male (6"), Height: 5'5, weight: 48Kg, known Moves: Spark, Helping Hand, Encore, and Charge Beam.)

(Name: Jigglypuff, Nature: Bashful, Ability: Static, This Jigglypuff is female (C), Height: 5'5, weight: 47Kg, known Moves: Rollout, Hyper Voice, and Gyro Ball.)

(Name: Flareon, Nature: Brave, Ability: Flash Fire, This Flareon is male (8'½"), Height: 6'3, weight: 55.1Kg, known Moves: Iron Tail, Hidden Power, Scary Face, Shadow Ball, Fire Spin, and Fire Fang.)

(Name: Vaporeon, Nature: Mild, Ability: Water Absorb, This Vaporeon is female (C), Height: 6'3, weight: 63.9Kg, known Moves: Scary Face, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail and Hidden Power, Water Gun, Aqua Tail.)

"Yes my pokemorphs are the best aren't we guys" she said as she turned to her Pokemorph who cheered out with their trainer before the second last person with a trainer card put her card in Ash's Pokedex it was Iris.

(Name: Axew, Nature: Gentle, Ability: Mold Breaker, This Axew is male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 39.7Kg, known Moves: Scratch, Dragon Rage, Outrage, and Giga Impact.)

(Name: Excadrill, Nature: Serious, Ability: Sand Force, This Excadrill is male (9"), Height: 6'3, weight: 89.1Kg, known Moves: Dig, Drill Run, Metal Claw, Mud Slap, Fury Swipes, Focus Blast.)

(Name: Emolga, Nature: Naughty, Ability: Static, This Emolga is female (C), Height: 5'5, weight: 48Kg, known Moves: Attract, Discharge, Volt Switch, Hidden Power.)

(Name: Dragonite, Nature: Rash, Ability: Multiscale, This Dragonite is male (10"), Height: 7'3, weight: 210Kg, known Moves: Flamethrower, Thunder Punch, Ice Beam and Dragon Rush.)

(Name: Gible, Nature: Rash, Ability: Sand Veil, This Gible is male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 45.2Kg, known Moves: Dig, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rage, and Sandstorm.)

(Name: Squirtle, Nature: Impish, Ability: Torrent, This Squirtle is Male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 49Kg, known Moves: Water gun and Hydro pump)

"Yeah Just look at you guys, were going to be the best Dragon tamer in the world, just watch me lance" Iris shouted as it was the last person without a pokedex Misty.

(Name: Psyduck, Nature: Naive, Ability: Cloud Nine, This Psyduck is male (4"), Height: 5'5, weight: 43.2Kg, known Moves: Scratch, Disable, Confusion, Water Gun, Zen Headbutt and Psychic.)

(Name: Corsola, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Hustle, This Corsola is female (B), Height: 5'10, weight: 56Kg, known Moves: Tackle, Recover, Spike Cannon, Mirror Coat, Headbutt, and Bubble Beam.)

(Name: Gyarados, Nature: Relaxed, Ability: Intimidate, This Gyarados is male (11"), Height: 8'5, weight: 235Kg, known Moves: Headbutt, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Protect, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower and Dragon Rage.)

(Name: Azurill, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Thick Fat, This Dragonite is female (B), Height: 4'9, weight: 40Kg, known Moves: Water Gun, Refresh, Charm Ice Beam and Bubble Beam.)

(Name: Politoed, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Water Absorb, this politoed is male (9"), Height: 6'3, weight: 74.7Kg, known Moves: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Bubble, Body Slam, Mega Punch, Tackle, Headbutt, and Swagger.)

(Name: Squirtle, Nature: Impish, Ability: Torrent, This Squirtle is Male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 49Kg, known Moves: Water gun and Hydro pump)

"Well that's interesting Gyarados nature is considered Relaxed" Misty said as she found it strange that Gyarados can have relaxed nature, taking her trainer card out it was now May's turn.

(Name: Blaziken, Nature: Serious, Ability: Blaze, This Blaziken is female (D), Height: 6'3, weight: 52Kg, known Moves: Peck, Ember, Quick Attack, Fire Spin, Sky Uppercut, Mega Kick, Flamethrower, Overheat and Blaze Kick.)

(Name: Snorlax, Nature: Quirky, Ability: Thick Fat, This Snorlax is male (9"), Height: 6'11, weight: 460Kg, known Moves: Metronome, Focus Punch, Solar Beam, Body slam, Rest and sleep talk.)

(Name: Beautifly, Nature: Relaxed, Ability: Swarm, This Beautifly is female (C), Height: 6'3, weight: 62.6Kg, known Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Gust, Silver Wind, Morning Sun, Psychic and Aerial Ace.)

(Name: Wartortle, Nature: Mild, Ability: Torrent, This Wartortle is male (6), Height: 6', weight: 49.6Kg, known Moves: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Tackle, Ice Beam, Withdraw, Aqua Tail and Bubble Beam.)

(Name: Glaceon, Nature: Gentle, Ability: Ice Body, This Glaceon is male (9"), Height: 6'3, weight: 57.1Kg, known Moves: Shadow Ball, Dig, Tackle, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Secret Power, Ice Shard, and Mirror Coat.)

She just looked at her team and smiled you guys are so great she said as put away her pokedex as Dawn pulled out hers "ok I'm next" she announced as she started to scan her pokemorphs.

(Name: Ambipom, Nature: impish, Ability: Skill Link, This Ambipom is female (D), Height: 6'3, weight: 44.8Kg, known Moves: Scratch, Swift, Focus Punch, Double Team, and Double Hit.)

(Name: Quilava, Nature: Quiet, Ability: Blaze, This Quilava is female (C), Height: 5'9, weight: 41.9Kg, known Moves: Flame Wheel, Smokescreen, Swift, Eruption, and Flamethrower.)

(Name: Pachirisu, Nature: Impish, Ability: Volt Absorb, This Pachirisu is female (C), Height: 5'7, weight: 52.6Kg, known Moves: Spark, Sweet Kiss, charm Discharge, and Super Fang.)

(Name: Buneary, Nature: Bashful, Ability: Limber, This Buneary is female (C), Height: 6', weight: 49.6Kg, known Moves: Pound, Baby-Doll Eyes, Charm, Bounce, Ice Beam, and Dizzy Punch.)

(Name: Piplup, Nature: Careful, Ability: Torrent, This Piplup is male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 47.1Kg, known Moves: Bubble Beam, Peck, Bide, Whirlpool, Hydro Pump, Drill Peck, Ice Beam, and Headbutt.)

"Wow guys you guys are so great" she said to her pokemorphs who cheered out hearing the praise from their trainer as she put her own Pokedex away before Serena pulled her's out.

(Name: Sylveon, Nature: Bashful, Ability: Pixilate, This Sylveon is female (C), Height: 6'6, weight: 51.8Kg, known Moves: Protect, Swift, Double Team, Fairy Wind, Dazzling Gleam.)

(Name: Pancham, Nature: Rash, Ability: Iron Fist, This Pancham is male (6"), Height: 5'7, weight: 52.6Kg, known Moves: Stone Edge, Dark Pulse, Arm Thrust and Thunder Punch.)

(Name: Braixen, Nature: Rash, Ability: Blaze, This Braixen is female (C), Height: 6', weight: 49Kg, known Moves: Ember, Hidden Power, Flamethrower, Scratch, Fire Blast.)

(Name: Rhyhorn, Nature: Brave, Ability: Rock Head, This Rhyhorn is female (B), Height: 4'9, weight: 115Kg, known Moves: Horn Attack, Smack Down, Bulldoze, and Dragon Rush.)

"Wow sererna were did your Rhyhorn learn Dragon rush?" Iris asked as it was rare for Rhyhorn to know dragon moves.

"Well at professor sycamore lab there is a Gabite and apparently my mother took her Rhyhorn to his lab so she could allow Rhyhorn to breed" Sernera explained as ash and Pikachu started chuckling to each other.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked unsure why they were laughing.

"Oh that gabite's mother I once had to save and she was on the top of Prizm tower" everyone just looks at him as they knew were this why going "and during the battle the building started to fall apart making Pikachu fall off so I jumped after him and we were save by Clemont's dad's Mega Blaziken" she finished his story as the girls' mouth were open and Sabrina had very strange look like she was in pain or distress.

"Hey Sabrina you ok" Cynthia asked she says her friend/sister girlfriend looked like she was in pain.

"Yeah, it's all the emotions in this room, as a Psychic we can feel emotion of both pokemorphs and Humans, but I don't have a suppressor which dad would have one at home for me, but the worst time is at night when everyone is sleeping as you guys are very lusty when you sleep, so it's hard to sleep when I'm so aroused, but I get through it" Sabrina explained to Cynthia who nodded and hugged her to confit her trying to think of only happy things. Getting the good emotions from Cynthia, Sabrina ended the hug and thanked her before they turned to Ash so they could see his pokemorphs.

"Alright here is my first set my Blue capsule" Ash said as he released his blue capsule team.

(Name: Ralts, Nature: Lax, Ability: Trace, This Ralts is male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 43.2Kg, known Moves: Magical Leaf, Teleport, Confusion, Fire Punch and Psychic.)

(Name: Ralts, Nature: Bold, Ability: Trace, This Ralts is female (B), Height: 4'9, weight: 56Kg, known Moves: Magical Leaf, Teleport, Confusion, Fire Punch and Psychic.)

(Name: Beldum, Nature: Relaxed, Ability: Clear Body, This Beldum is female (B), Height: 8'5, weight: 95.2Kg, known Moves: Take Down and Zen Headbutt.)

(Name: Abra, Nature: Naughty, Ability: Synchronize, This Abra is female (B), Height: 4'9, weight: 43Kg, known Moves: Teleport, Fire Punch, Psychic.)

(Name: Mienfoo, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Reckless, This Mienfoo is female (C), Height: 5'9, weight: 44.1Kg, known Moves: Force Palm, Drain Punch, High Jump Kick, Calm Mind, Meditate.)

(Name: Riolu, Nature: Gentle, Ability: Inner Focus, This Riolu is female (B), Height: 5'5, weight: 44.9Kg, known Moves: Aura Sphere and Force Palm)

Wow ash those pokemorphs look very strong, especially that Mienfoo and Riolu, but I didn't know Riolu could learn Aura sphere?" Korrina questioned.

"Yes they can't except this one as it is special so she says anyway" Ash said before explaining how he met her and the adventure they had with Dawn filling in and giving some commentary as well "alright time for my next team" he announced as he opened the green capsule to revel 6 more pokemorph.

(Name: Gible, Nature: Hasty, Ability: Sand Veil, This Gible is male (4"), Height: 4'9, weight: 43.2Kg, known Moves: Dig, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Rock Slide, Rock Smash and Sandstorm.)

(Name: Togepi, Nature: Bold, Ability: Serene Grace, This Togepi is female (B), Height: 4'9, weight: 56Kg, known Moves: Metronome and Psychic.)

(Name: Larvitar, Nature: Jolly, Ability: Sand Veil, This Larvitar is female (B), Height: 4'9, weight: 95.2Kg, known Moves: Screech, Hidden Power, Harden, sandstorm, Bite, Rock slide and Dig.)

(Name: Phantump, Nature: Impish, Ability: Harvest, This Phantump is female (B), Height: 5'6, weight: 43Kg, known Moves: X-Scissor, Astonish, Feint Attack and Rock Slide.)

(Name: Zorua, Nature: Naughty, Ability: Illusion, This Zorua is female (C), Height: 5'9, weight: 44.1Kg, known Moves: Nasty Plot, Swords Dance, Night Daze, Dark Pulse and Night Slash.)

(Name: Eevee, Nature: Rash, Ability: Anticipation, This Eevee is female (B), Height: 5'3, weight: 44.9Kg, known Moves: Dig, Double Team, Sand Attack, Bite, Swift.)

Oh Buddy come here Ash called over Pikachu so he could scan him as he also released Snivy who hastily ran over to Pikachu to be next to him which Buneary annoyed seeing this Dawn chuckled light to herself so none would hear and he also released Bayleaf who jumped into his arms as soon as she was released, calming her down he put the pokedex in front of them.

(Name: Snivy, Nature: Serious, Ability: Overgrow, This Snivy is female (B), Height: 4'9, weight: 43Kg, known Moves Attract, Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, and Leaf Blade.)

(Name: Bayleef, Nature: Naughty, Ability: Overgrow, This Bayleef is female (C), Height: 5'9, weight: 34.1Kg, known Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Tackle, Sweet Scent, Body Slam, and Headbutt.)

(Name: Pikachu, Nature: Quirky, Ability: Static, This Pikachu is male (7"), Height: 5'5, weight: 50Kg, known Moves: Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Agility, Quick Attack, Thunder, Double-Edge, Tackle, Leer, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, and Electro Ball.)

Looking at all their pokemorphs the group set out for bench next to Forrest's house so that could have their dinner as it was a hot night with the rest of the group before heading off to bed with ash smiling all the time waiting for his gym battle tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: the bolder badge**

Walking up the next morning Ash was excited as he was going to get his first badge of Indigo league trying to untangle himself from his girls he found he just couldn't do as they were too tangled together although he did feel nice and comfy where he was, looking at his side he found Sabrina next to him with a red flush on her face and on the other side he found either Dawn or Saliva, sometimes for him and he couldn't tell just by looking but so did most people.

Trying to move his harms again he left something slimly run down his confused he tried moving his hand only to hear a moan coms from the left of him, looking over he saw his Brown haired Kalos Champion move her mouth before snuggling back up to her best friend and fellow champion Cynthia. Confused on what just happen Ash laid his head back down before reaching over towards his Xtransever to check if there had been any messages or calls he missed, seeing he had one message from Gary he was kind of concerned as last time he got a message from Gary it was of some chicks he been with and most of them were fully or partly nude, but that was years ago when he had just got his pokegear in Sinnoh.

(Yo Ashy boy I think I have found the one her name is Giselle, a Pokemorph Teacher and fellow researcher, here's a Pic. Smell ya later).

Looking at the Picture he found someone he knew Giselle who was now grown up in a teachers Attire, looking at this Ash looked down and smiled thinking about his own girls before he placed an earphone in his ear and put on some jazz and laid back down looking too his right staring at the green haired beauty from a bit until he heard a knocking on the door.

"Guys it's time to get up" Suzie said as soon after she walked away a few of the girls started stirring and started to awake.

"Morning girls" Ash said as he put way his Xtransever and earphones and looked down to his girls who were awake, getting a reply from most of them he couldn't help but smile at the glowing feeling they had around each other, lightly tapping the last people wake Ash tyred to move his hand again, Making Diantha moan again.

"You ok Diantha" Ash asked her as she saw a red flush upon her face.

"Yeah but some keeps rubbing me on my bare area" she said as Cynthia pulled of the sheet of their section revealing a hand that was twisted in Diantha's panties.

"Ah that's why your hand is here Ash" she said she looked over in Ash's direction who was blushing.

"So how did it feel" she slyly said to Ash although she was dressed in a different outfit.

"Duplica, stop it" the original Cynthia said "and why only me, why not someone else" she said again pouting at Duplica.

"Hey you're the most fun to dress as mainly You, Saliva and Dawn as it looks funny when there are three blue haired girls, but I do love dressing as all of us" she happily said as she laid back down.

"But seriously how did feel" she asks Ash who was blushing.

"It was soft and slightly slimy but warm feeling" he said as the girls giggled.

"Well Diantha how was Ash's fingers?" Misty Asked as she saw the huge blush across her face.

"I don't know how but his fingers just found all my spots, Ash you are amazing" she breathed out as all the girls look at him.

"Well look at this beast, he knows how to please a woman without him even knowing" Elesa said before another knock was herd at the door.

"You guys up yet we have breakfast ready, also if you guys want the bathroom is free for you to use" Salvador said as he left the door.

"Well then shall we" May said as they all got up except Sabrina who was still sleeping the whole time, leaving the room the girls pushed Ash down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Hey guys I can't be in here with you guys" Ash pleaded to the girls but they still pushed him anyway.

"Sir Ash, this is non-negotiable, you had felt up and pleasured one of us without us knowing so you must be punished by us, and your punishment is to have a shower with us, isn't that right Lady Diantha" Saliva said to Ash before turning to Diantha.

"That's right Ash, you felt my most special of places and now you will show us yours as punishment" she smiled at him making him slightly nervous.

"Heading into the bathroom, the girls discarded their sleeping attire which was just a set of Bras and panties while Ash only had his Boxers on, seeing them disrobe, Ash turned around to give them some privacy.

"Common Ash stop acting luck such a kid and turn around, we are going out now after all" Iris complained to him.

Turning around he found his Female companions' nude and waiting for him, seeing the he blushed not knowing where she should look he looked down making the girls giggle as dawn came up to him.

"Down worry about not trying to look at us, in fact we want you to look at us like this, it's like Iris said were all in a big relationship together so we want you to acknowledge not just by our personalities but also by our bodies, and I mean by that I want you to find us attractive as well as interesting and fun to be around" Dawn said as he finally lifted his head to see his girls and all their naked glory.

"Now why don't you show us what you're hiding" Duplica said as they all watched Ash take off his pants, ash just looked to the side as he was embarrassed as he pulled down his pants, taking them off he heard a gasp from most of the girls and a few wow's.

"What's wrong?" them not understanding why they were gasping.

"your huge" Misty said getting a chuckle out of the girls "but seriously that is big, you should be pound Misty said as she and the others walked towards Ash and they all got into the large shower room, still keeping his eyes away from the girls he sopped himself up and washed of relatively quick compared to the girls who were talking and mucking around with each other before he left.

"Walking back to the room with his boxers back on he saw Sabrina sleeping there, looking really red around the face, deciding that she didn't feel well he left her there as he awoke Pikachu who was sleeping on the second mattresses with Piplup and Axew.

"Hey buddy every except you guys and Sabrina are up and food is ready outside, so its time to get up" Ash spoke to his best friend/ brother.

"ok bro I'll be up soon" he called out as Ash got dress and left running into the girls as he went outside, to the Harrison family.

"Hey Ash" the three called out as they had some Milk on the table with some cereal he sat down and poured himself a bowl.

"Hey guys he said as he finished poring his milk, "why are you guys up so early?" he said not sure why all three of them would be up so early, he could understand Forrest and Salvador but not Suzie.

"Oh we always got up this early back when Brock was Gym leader to help him out must be habit I guess" Suzie explained ad the door opened to reveal Pikachu.

"Hey buddy" Ash called out as Pikachu sat at the Pokemorph Table so he could eat letting out his other pokemorphs they all said hello and followed to the table were Pikachu was, seeing another set of capsules on his belt Forrest had to know what was in them.

"Hey Ash what's in the rainbow capsule?" Forrest ask him.

"Oh these are my other Pokemorphs but there special although it couldn't hurt seeing that you guys are brock's family and brock is like a brother to me so I'll show you" Ash finished as he let out all his legendry pokemorphs showing the family.

"there all legendries" Suzie stuttered out as she saw most of the legendries from her books that she had read although, looking at Mewtwo and Arcues she was confused on who they were.

"Ash who are they?" she asked she pointed toward the two in question.

"First that one is Mewtwo a clone of Mew, and the other Is Arceus, the goddess of all pokemorphs" ash explained as they family then bombard Ash with questions until the girls came out and sat on their bench, seeing that all the pokemorphs were out they released their own including legendries, although Sabrina was still not present.

"Hey guys did you see Sabrina she didn't look well" Ash explained as he was unsure why she be like that, although he didn't get much of an explanation as most of the other girls weren't too sure themselves although Cynthia did remember what Sabrina said to her yesterday.

"Guys Sabrina told me this yesterday so this might be important, she said 'as a Psychic we can feel emotion of both pokemorphs and Humans' so that must mean the emotion we've been having around her has been filling up inside her and she take a day to recover and let all the excess emotion in her out" Cynthia said as everyone nodded and decided to leave her be for the day until they were leaving.

"So Ash when did you want that Gym battle?" Forrest said as he himself had just finished his breakfast while Ash was still munching away on his third bowl.

"How about after Breakfast" Ash replied as he looked over to his Pokemorphs.

"How about it guys, after breakfast we have our first Gym battle" she asked his pokemorphs who just cheered out as Ash, a few moments later breakfast was finished, looking at the pokemorphs were having it seemed to be a new creation of what brock imagined what made in the original universe, to Ash to it looked like coloured mash potato.

Some time passed and everyone finished and cleaned up everything.

"Hey Forrest, Salvador and Suzie were sorry for eating all your cereal and milk" May, Korrina and Ash apologised.

"Hey don't worry about it it's been a while since we had so many people here, it was like everyone was home again" Salvador stated.

"That reminds me, Ash you wouldn't have any trouble with me using Pokemorphs from outside Kanto in our battle would you?" Forrest asked.

"Yeah sure it's all good" Ash replied.

"Yeah I got them from my brothers and sisters who are out adventuring, we have the twins Billy and Tilly in Kanto, Tommy and Timmy are in Johto, Cindy and Yolanda are in in Hoenn.

"Wow that's awesome" May said as they listen to some stories that they were told from their siblings while they were adventuring.

"Alright Ash I'll meet you in the gym, so get your team ready and it's going to be a two on two" he announced to him.

"Thank you Forrest I'll be there real soon" ash said as the Harrison family left towards the gym.

"So Ash have you decided who you're going to use?" Casey said as she looked over towards the giant set of pokemorphs that Ash could pick from.

"Well not yet, but I have an idea, because I have so many pokemorphs to choose, from I'm going to flip a coin to see which team will start on the first gym and then I will swap teams between each gym" he explained getting a nod from the group, pulling out his Xtranserver, he found the coin flipping app and put some colours on the coin before flipping it.

"Alright team blue will go first so every that is in the blue capsule that includes: Ralts, Ralts, Bledum, Riolu, Mienfoo and Abra" he stated to everyone making those guys rush over to him while the other felt a bit sad although they knew they would get their turn at the next gym.

"Hey hey Master can I fight please" his blue Ralts said as she hugged him on one side while Riolu came up to the other side.

"Master can I go as well, please" she also pleaded hugging him on the other side.

"Well let's ask your team mates, it's this alight with you guys?" all of them nodded, knowing they weren't going to be much help except, his other Ralts and his mienfoo but they didn't seem to mind.

"Alright you can do todays battling, alright let's go" he said as he called over all his pokemorphs and recalled told them they could sit in the stands with very one else is they choose to or they could go back in their ball. Most went in their ball though, his legendries stayed out and sat down with everyone, walking into the hall he noticed that Dawn was missing from the stands.

'Ah she must have brought that cheerleader outfit, she does look good in it' Ash said as he got to his section with Pikachu, his blue Ralts and Riolu.

"Alright this is a two on two battle between Forrest of the Pewter City gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, please release your first pokemorphs.

"Alright Rats your up, walking on to the field the 4'9 Blue girl that had pure white body and blue hair covering her Face with two fin like appendages coming out the top of her head.

"Wow a blue Rats, ok come on out Nosepass" Forrest called out as the 5'5 Rock man with a huge nose came out (AN if you look at Nosepass you can see it has legs and arms, so just imaged it stretch out to be a 5'5 man).

"Alright battle begin" Salvador said as the battle commenced.

"Alright Ash Lets go" Dawn said from the Stands with her full cheerleader outfit on, seeing her cheer gave him a smile and the others on the stands were looking on with interest as they saw Dawn cheer for ash and left it to her.

"Alright Ralts lets start this off with confusion" Ash said as her eyes glowed blue before picking up the 97Kg man who was tossed a few meters backwards.

'Dam we will have to work on that move' Ash though as he issued his next attack.

"Alright now try Magical leaf" he ordered as strange purple leaves appeared around Ralts.

"Quick nosepass use harden" Forrest called out as the leaves were coming towards him. Shining silver, the leaves hit him and bounced off "nice Nosepass alright now use Thunder wave" Forrest ordered his next move as a Nosepass's nose glowed yellow and he fired a massive electrical blast from it hitting Ralts making her paralysed.

"No Ralts" Ash said as he saw his blue Pokemorph be hit was a set of electricity.

"Alright let's finish this up Nosepass use Rock throw" Forrest commanded as Nospass stomped the ground to make a large rock to throw at Ralts, making Ash and subsequently Ralts worry as that was part of her nature to feel emotions, getting a hold of his emotions Ash called out his next move.

"Alright Ralts dodge that rock with teleport" he said knowing Rats was now out of danger, seeing her teleport he noticed she was now very close to Nosepass "alight now use magical leaf" he said smiling as he was going to get a direct hit with a grass type move on a rock and ground pokemorph.

"no Nosepass quick use harden again" Forest said as the leaves were rally close, just barely able to use harden Nosepass still took a bit of damage making Forrest grit his teeth 'dam he's good even with that Paralyse on he can still move around the field effectively' "alright nosepass use rock tomb" he ordered as Nosepoass just nodded and made rocks start falling on the ceiling were Ralts was.

"Quick use teleport and again and get behind him" Ash said as she just smiled and nodded with her trainer.

'Got you now Ash' forest said to himself "alright Nossepass turn around and use Power Gem" Forrest commanded as Nosepass turned around and hit Ralts dead on.

"No Ralts" he said as he had to think of a strategy, thinking back to his contest battle with Joey's pidgy he smiled "alright Ralts I want to you shoot a magical leaf at him then use teleport again" Ash commanded as his ralts did as she was told shooting a single leaf making Forrest use harden before teleporting all over the field.

"Alright Nosepass use earthquake" Forrest said as the Small blue ralts continued to teleport over the field. Feeling the ground tremor Ash smiled as he saw Nosepass disorientated from the shaking.

"Now use magical leaf" he called out to ralts as she finished teleporting landing right behind him and use a large barrage of leafs hit him badly damaging him knocking him out.

"yeah great job Ralts" Ash said as she ran over towards him and leapt into his arms giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Ash blush and everyone just look on what happened in disbelief.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Trainer send out your next pokemorph" Salvador said as Forrest released his 2nd and final pokemorph: the 8'79 Onix who was more like a bolder man with each rock making parts of his body, arms and legs with a tail coming off the back of him, his arms were round with small sharp rock shards making fingers.

"Come back Ralts ok, Riolu your up" Ash said as the 5'5 blue fighting type ran onto the field.

"Alright battle begin" Salvador said as the battle commenced.

Alright let's start this off with force palm" ash said as Riolu ran towards Onix thrust her palm backwards before launching her hand into Onix with great force, sending Onix toppling over.

"Yeah great job" Ash all out as the rock man when underground.

"Onix use, tackle from underground" Forrest said as Onix broke the surface of the ground barely missing Riolu "now use slam" he called out throwing Ash off-guard seeing the Onix moving so fast.

"Quick Riolu dodge it" Ash called out but the 8'7 man landed on the smaller pokemorph making her cry out in pain.

"Alright now use bind" Forrest said knowing that all he had to do is hang on little more and he would win this match. Seeing his Riolu in pain ash wasn't sure what to do as seeing that the tail had brought Riolu closer to his head he had an idea though he couldn't see her hand so he wasn't sure how effective it would be.

"Riolu if you can use Aura Sphere" Ash called out desperately as onix's tail was getting tighter around her, seeing her cry out even more he called out to the ref.

"I forfeit this match" Ash called out as Onix let go of Riolu who ran to Ash as Salvador officially ended the match.

"Why master, I was still good" she complained.

"You were doing very well but, I couldn't see you get anymore hurt then what you already are so go sit next to Pikachu and recover, here take this" she said to her as he gave her a Sitrus Berry.

"Thank you master you're the best" she said as she hugged Ash.

"Alright, Ralts you ready" he looked down to the Feeling Pokemorph.

"Yes master I am" she said as she ran out to the field.

"Onix vs Ralts, let the battle begin" the ref said.

The battle was starting to look intense with both Ash and Forrest down one pokemorph although Ash's was by forfeit he was still down by one.

"alright Ralts lets shake things up a bit with fire punch" Ash said she ran towards the Onix to punch it although he knew she wouldn't do much damage but he had a good reason why he was doing this getting extremely close to Onix Ash finally changed his tactic as he saw that Forrest was going to let Onix take it, and he should as he could really set up for big damage like another bind.

"alright ralts use magical leaf" Ash said as Ralts lowered her fire hand and put both of them together summing purple leaves that shot out from behind Ralts scoring a direct hit making fall down to his knees.

"No Onix are you ok" Forrest asked his pokemorph who nodded but grunted in pain at the same time.

"alright Onix well go for broke here use Rock tomb" who yelled out and slapped his tail on the ground making rock ling up into the air before hitting them over towards Ralts. Seeing them come Ash was ready to finish the battle right now.

'ready ralts were going to finish this, teleort then alright use Psychic" ash said as Ralts eyes glow blue before firing two light blue beams of energy at Onix's head making Onix grab her head in pain before the beams went way making Onix fall on the ground with swirls on his eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner is Ralts and since the gym leader has no more pokemorphs, the challenger wins" Salvador announced as everyone came down from the stands to congratulate Ash, Ralts and Riolu.

"Congratulations you guys great job" Dawn said as she hugs Ash before anyone else could, walking down to him Forrest was handed the Bolder Badge from Suzie.

"Here you go Ash, I present you the Bolder Badge" Forrest said as he handed the badge over to Ash.

Thank you Forest, Yeah I got the Boulder Badge" he said as Pikachu, Ralts and Riolu cheered out behind him making everyone else laugh, putting the badge away in his old Badge case (he removed the old badges) he decided that Ralts and Riolu should go back in their pokeball.

"No master please let us stay out we really want to" Ralts said to him as riolu back her up.

"Please" Riolu pleaded, making Ash smile.

"Alright you two can stay out what's they worse that could happen" he said as they jumped on to Ash making him fall over and because of this Ralts was straddling him.

"Thank you, thank you master" Ralts said jumping up and downlight grinding on him.

"It's all good but can you please get off" he asks as she complied and got off him.

"Well now that your battle is over where will you go" Forest asked him.

"Well first we got to get Sabrina then we will head out towards Cerulean City and go see Brock and Misty's sisters" he said as they went inside the house to see Sabrina still sleeping with a red tinge across her face.

"she must not be feeling better yet, I will carry her until she gets better, I hopes she's ok" Ash stated as they all helped up Sabrina and put her on Ash's back before leaving towards Mount moon and towards their next Adventure.

 _ **As the Adventure Continues**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sabrina's Cure**

Walking towards Mount moon the group was busy chatting among each other as Ash kept looking back at Sabrina who was still sleeping on his back, though her red tinge on her face, she squired for a bit before slowly opening her eyes.

"Ash?" she asked as saw his face real close to hers.

"Ah Sarina your awake" he said as he smiled at her and stopped making everyone stop and turn to them

"Ah Lady Sabrina you're up" Saliva said to her looking extremely happy.

"Sabrina you're ok" the girls called out as a white light came from her bag.

"Mistress your awake now, you've been looking bad for the past few days, did you not bring your suppressors?" her Kadabra ask her to which she shook her head.

"Mistress you have got to be more careful, unlike us Psychic type pokemorphs you humans cannot block out the external emotions, that is why suppressors were built for you psychic humans" kadabra explained as Sabrina just nodded.

"Were are we?" she Asked looking around she could tell she was on an open road but not where she was.

"Were on route towards Mount Moon" Casey said to her making her lie her head back down on Ash.

"Did I missing anything" Sabrina asked as she wasn't sure what time of day it was or what else had happened today.

"Yeah you missed my gym battle but, its ok you're not feeling well" Ash said as he looked at her right in the eyes.

"Yeah it's all good" the girls cheered out as they saw Sabrina getting better with dawn saying her signature line making everyone chuckled.

"Well guys, I'm not actually sick it's because of my Psychic powers and everyone's emotions that we are having but it shouldn't affect me normally as we have positive emotions so I don't know why" Sabrina explained before she passed it on to her Kadabra to explain the intricate details of Psychic emotions and how they deal with it. Finishing the explanation the group looked at Sabrina as she went back to sleep.

"Thank you very much Kadabra" Saliva said as Misty who was carrying Sabrina's bag pulled out Kadrabra's pokeball.

"Kadabra did you want to go back into your ball or did you want to stay out and watch Sabrina?" Misty ask him.

"It would please me if you let me stay out Mistress Misty" he said bowing to her as she nodded and put away his pokeball.

Walking towards Mount Moon the group saw the sun go down look were right outside the entrance.

"Hey guys I think this is a great place to set up camp it is getting darker and we can put Sabrina in a bed until Dinner is ready" Elesa said as she had a brush in her head brushing her long hair so it looks good, stripping Sabrina of her clothes Dawn put her in the tent that was set up before heading out to see everyone who she then told what she did. The group set up the rest of the camp and let out all their pokemorphs who all were excited and glad to be out especially Bayleaf, Lastias, meloetta and Arceus who were happy to see Ash and Snivey and Bunary who were glad to see Pikachu.

Night fell and the group re-woke Sabrina so she could have dinner with them.

"Mistress how are you feeling?" her Kadabra asked her.

"I'm ok it is taking longer to process the emotion that I'm feeling, then usual as it is an extremely strong and clouding emotion" she explained to her Kadabra who looked at her sadly hoping her mistress would get better soon, choosing to ask what the emotion was as she did not want to pry into his Mistress's life.

Finishing her food Sabrina went back into the tent now that she wasn't feeling sleepy she went to meditate hoping to balance out the emotion within her leaving everyone else out side.

Sitting around the group chatter to each other about many things, though it wasn't always peaceful with some of the pokemorphs fighting mainly Bayleaf with the other female pokemorphs that Ash had as she felt threated by them that they were going to take Ash way from her, seeing this Ash walked over to Bayleaf who was by herself now but he was unsure why.

"Hey Bayleaf" he called out to her making her spin around and jump into him with glee.

'Oh Ash you're here' she said as she snuggled her head against him.

Hey girl, what's wrong" he asked her as she look at him in her eye.

'it's your other female pokemorphs, their going to take you away from me, I just want to be with you like this Ash' she said as she got even more comfortable in his arms as he sat down, behind him everyone was watching the duo with the rivals Snivy and buneary putting the rivalry aside so they could what was happing together.

"oh don't worry about that Bayleaf they will never take all my attention I will still pay attention to you and to all my pokemorphs, I remember when you were still a Chikorita you were young and feisty and stubborn ton and now look at you, you're a beauty woman who shouldn't be interested in someone like me" Ash said to her making her swing her head and subsequently her leaf disagreeing with him.

'not at all Ash, I love you, you are so brave, strong and smart, I fell in love with you the moment I met you though back the it was more in the way of how a pokemon loves a trainer but then It grew finally becoming what it is now, full passion for you' she said as she pushed her face` up towards him lightly cupping it, seeing this Ash was stunned at what he heard, his pokemorph who he thought just wanted to be with him and had a need feel affection from her trainer actually was in love with him he sat there as a green hand cupped his left side of his face looking down he saw the dark green lips of Bayleaf come towards him, unsure of what to do his mind played back to why Arceus changed the world .

'You transformed the land to have an intimate relationship with Ash but on top of that you wanted trainers and Pokemorphs who love each other to be able to have an intimate relationship without first disrupting the natural order of things'.

This dawned on him but he couldn't see himself be intimate with her or anyone one here whether that be Human or Pokemorph he wasn't sure why they like him sure he helped them but couldn't not find good quality to himself, he was a decent battler and a ok cook but other than that he didn't have anything better to offer himself, maybe that's Gary kept beating him he had something he didn't. Looking at her he smiled at her weakly, before asking her a question.

"Hey Beyleaf, what was my dream" Ash asked her making her pull her head back, looking at him strangely.

'It was to be a pokemon master but in this world it's to be a pokemorph master why' she asked him.

"oh it's just I look at the starts and think where do that dream end and where does my next one begin" he states to her as they look at the sky for a moment before she turns around and kisses him on the mouth before hugging him.

'don't ever change Ash' she said before standing up and looking at everyone who was looking at them witch made her have a giant blush as she realised that everyone was watching her she walked over to the two girls that she had been fight with Riolu and his blue Ralts.

'hey, look I'm sorry, I know that I need to get over my jealousy of other pokemorphs being around Ash, so I'm sorry' she said to the two making the look at here and nodded and hugged her before smiling and running over towards Ash who was getting up and started to walk back to the table off girls and legendries who were sitting with them before being tackled by Ralts and Riolu.

'Master us too' Ralts stated as she and her best friend other than the other ralts Riolu held his arms

"Girls calm down" Ash pleaded as Ralts giggled and kissed him on the lips before Riolu stole her own making everyone at the table look in shock but after the initial shock giggle at him, as he walked back to the table, sitting down the girls look at him.

"what?" he asked confused at why they were staring at him until Elesa pouted at him.

"you kiss your pokemorphs but not me, can I have some" she said to him as Misty who was next to him Grabbed him and pointed his face towards her before Kissing him forcing her tong into his mouth, this took Misty by surprise as first as was never aggressive in kissing, not like she would know as this is her second kiss but why did she force her tongue into Ash's mouth, though she wasn't against it though as it felt nice but the kiss soon ended when they both needed air, braking away from her kiss Ash could only take a breath before another mouth was upon his and so was tongue.

Going through all his girls Ash was finally able to get some proper Air into his lungs, as he look at the girls who all had deep blushes on their face, which on Iris Face made her look extremely cute, finally catching his breath he felt a hand on his face again before a another face was in front of him this time it was a green face belonging to meloetta, who like some of his legendries wanted some of the action, looking at what happened when they delved into the Adult world the group looked satisfied for now, as soon they would want to go father, Ash looked at his buddy who was in a daze as what had happened to Ash had happened to him and what was even more unexpected was a Glacion and Garchomp joined the fray for Pikachu's attention with what they it was only going to grow with what they saw was a menifoo and Azurill look at him affectionately, making the human girls laugh.

The group stay out for a bit chatting and with each other with the girls both Human and pokemorph making Ash blush by messing around with him, until Ursula yawned signing that the night was late, heading into the tent they found Sabrina meditating, on the king size bed, recalling most of their pokemorphs, a few remained outside, taking their place on the smaller queen size bed that as clemont would say 'I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one!' and he was right as there was a second bed in the tent that was placed next to the king size one for the pokemorphs.

Waking Sabrina from her meditation the group stripped down to their bed time attire, with Ash who was now changing with them but he was still blushing furiously, before they laid down with Sabrina taking his right and this time Ursula took his other side.

 **WARNING DUEL LEMON AHEAD**

A few hours past and Sabrina had awakened gain unable to take the imagery that was being processed in her head, it was all of lust , waking up she looked at the girls and also over at the pokemophs who were sleeping and sighed, not knowing that their dreams of lust was seriously affecting her unable to take it Sabrina slowly lowed one of her fingers into her Panties light bushing against herself making her moan lightly as she was trying to keep quiet as everyone else was sleeping, brushing her finger between her lips again she felt the jolt that was coming every time she stroked herself, and every time she was getting deeper and more ruff with the moments, feeling that this want enough she inserted a finger and started pumping in and out of herself sticking her other hand fingers in her mouth to stifle her moans, the wave of pleasure hit the young woman and she lightly cried out making Serena and Iris who were the closest to her stir lightly before rolling over feeling the rush of what she had done she stuck another finger in making her cry out once more as she began pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, thinking in her mind about Ash and all the thing he would do to her, this and everyone's own fantasies of what Ash would do to them though she count see what they were dreaming she knew what they were dreaming about. Getting fed up with her fingers she removed them though she fell dissatisfied with herself as she still hadn't full got rid of the lust emotion that was building up as sexual frustration in her, looking over towards Ash she slowly removed his boxers to reveal his member, licking her lips she set out on making it hard by slowly pumping it while she lightly licked the top until it became hard, getting up on Ash's pelvis before leaning down and bushing her lips with his own making him lightly stir seeing this she was ready as she lowered her self-down slowly on his dick.

Ash awoke when he heard a small scream right in front of him, opening his eyes he saw Sabrina sitting fully engulfing his member, getting this shock he leaned forward to ask what the hell was going on unknowing that he moved his hips he heard a moan reputed from Sabrina, quickly looking around he found that the girls were stirring.

"Sabrina what are you doing" he asked her as he finally felt the pleasure of what Sabrina had done making a groan erupt from him.

"I couldn't take it Ash, their lusty dream about you is what was plaguing me today and I though it got rid of it all tonight but when we went to sleep it came right back, so I tried pleasing myself but I count get rid of it so I just need your dick, I'm sorry but I really need you to fuck me" Sabrina said as Ash looked at her with wide eyes unable to take the delay anymore she stated to move herself up and down before hugging Ash to keep herself stabilised, leaning in to him she kissed him making him look with a away bush, looking at him she giggled as they were in the most intimate of thing lovers could do and he was looking away blushing, feeling the rub of her nipples across his chest, Ash looked back as Sabrina was sitting on him bouncing up and down with one hand round him and one in her mouth look at her he was unsure what to do so he leaned in fore the kiss making Sabrina moan once again as their tongues battled each other, on the other hand all the pent up lust emotion was leaving her As it was now effecting everyone in the tent as they girls' hand had now found there was into their own panties subconsciously rubbing and fingering themselves as they slept.

On the other bed, the Rabbit pokemorph awoke to the smell of sex, sitting up she saw Ash and Sabrina fucking and combined with Sabrina release of lust Buneary couldn't take it as she plunged to Fingers into her dripping snatch as she watched the Horny Sabrina and the meek Ash fucking. Quickly pumping her fingers back and forth she looked around to the other pokemorphs on the bed to see that they had the same reactions of the human girls as their own fingers were buried in the own hunny pots as they felt the lust that Sabrina was producing, looking around once more she found her ticket as she spotted Pikachu's erect member swaying about crawling over to him she could hear him mumbling.

'Yeah Buneary just like that, yeah you like the taste' and other statements smiling to herself, she lowered her mouth onto his member and started to suck it using her tongue. Feeling a strange felling Pikachu immediately awoke to see Buneary Sucking him off and he count help but smile.

"Buneary don't stop" he said as she continued to suck him off though a few moments later she stopped and looked up at him.

"I think it is time for the main event" she said as she lowered herself onto Pikachu before a loud squeal was heard from the human Bed making the both look over, seeing the show that was going on Pikachu was happy for his bro Ash as he was fucking Sabrina and now he was Fucking Buneary growling out he started to buck is hips making her cry out in pleasure.

The two Humans finished there impossibly long Kiss as Sabrina helped Ash Properly Fuck a woman.

"ash move your hips" she told him and he nodded moving his hips up and down making Sabrina loudly cry out, now officially waking up everyone as they were greeted to a scene that they would never forget, there was Ash was lying down As Sabrina rode him squealing out loudly in delight as pleasure had taken over, the girls that had awoke to this scene were made at all in fact it made them even more hornier as they watch the couple fuck as they pleasured themselves and each other as they were horny enough they help each other out especially Ursula helping Dawn by doing all the work for her making Dawn call out her name making her very happy, on the other hand the two champions were also busy giving each other a hand.

On the other bed All the Pokemorphs were awake now and pleasuring themselves and each other as well as they either watched their trainer or Pikachu, Buneary and now Snivey and Glaceon who were giving Buneary a hand so they could have a turn.

The fuck fest went on and everyone weather that be pokemorph or Human was Horny and was in some way or form pleasuring themselves or others As they all came to an orgasms , as Ash released his load into Sabrina before he pulled it out not realising that he had another load Cumming be shot his seed all over Dawn and Ursula's face who giggled at the even before they cleaned his um off each other, seeing this Ash got hard gain Ash Iris took her fist plunge on Ash dick As the girl waited for their turn by fucking each other with the mouths and hands.

On the pokemorph bed the three Pokemorph girls who had Pikachu were lined up as he shot hi load over all their faces before he fell backwards before seeing the god pokemorph as on his dick making him almost cum immediately from, her legendary pussy before he started pumping into her making her cry out, arcues was extremely happy she was getting some as her two legendry fuck buddies were gone as meloetta was fucking Roxie and Elesa, and Latis was in her Human form waiting to fuck Ash by pleasuring Misty.

LEMON OVER

The fuck fest went on even longer and everyone was spent almost passing out like as the pokemorph girls that fucked Pikachu was lying on him as they drifted in and out of conscious.

The other group laid there for a bit in a daze as Ash kissed all his girls as they all piled onto him before they finally drifted off to sleep after curing Sabrina of her build-up of emotion and having a lot of fun in the process, waiting for the day to brake so they could head to Cerulean city.

 _ **As the adventure continues**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: on the road to Cerulean City**

Waking up the next morning the group of previously horny teenagers and Pokemorphs awoke refreshed especially Sabrina as she had now rid herself of the emotional imbalance in her.

"wow what a night" Casey said as she was snuggled up next to May wo looked at her and giggled as she didn't mind think about it she thought that none of the girls would be like that but seeing the other side of everyone she was proven wrong as she saw a lot of girls being intimate with each other herself included the biggest thing is though was Ash's stamina and frankly she was impress with how long he could go for as he pleased every single one of them with him repeatedly Cumming in every single of them and could still go on. Looking at the group they were very happy with what was happen last night with everyone one snuggled into the best friend as they slept peacefully. Lying back down she look at Casey before they got up quietly moving around everyone else before finding their underwear and putting it on along with some regular clothes, before moving out side to chat and enjoy the morning.

Inside the tent Ash had just woken with his arms hugging his girlfriends on heather side, on one side Dawn, Ursula and saliva, and on the other he had the his two champions: Diantha and Cynthia, and on his chest was his number one girlfriend Sabrina who made them have this giant Orgy, but he didn't mind it as he helped Sabrina and it reaffirmed the notion in his head that they were his girlfriends, seeing what he had he couldn't help but smile as he was happy and he was guessing so were they as they all bonded last night, trying to move his legs he found he couldn't lightly rolling Sabrina both sides so he could see what the problem was he found Duplica, Serena and Korrina on one leg and Roxie, Elesa and Iris on his other, looking at the groups around he couldn't find Misty, May or Casey until he spotted some red hair just below Sabrina seeing this he still count find May or Casey.

Struggling to break free of his girls he managed to do it after some time he saw his best friend Pikachu sleeping there in the company of some girls, with the legendry pokemorphs sleeping above them grouped together happy sleeping together, finding his boxers and then some pants he left the tent shirtless to see May and Casey outside sitting down talking and having what he assumed was coffee or Tea.

"hey girls" he said as the two turned around to see Ash in all his shirtless glory making them stare as they count get enough of Ash's body walking over to the table he sat down with them and pored himself the drink in which it was coffee, the trio chatted as they waited for everyone to get up watching the tent Ash saw Pikachu emerge from the tent and walk over to the table with the rest of them.

"wooh what a night" he said as he looked and smiled "man Ash I didn't think you had it in you to take the next step so early great job man" Pikachu said as he poured himself some water.

"so how about you Pikachu did you get any" May asked the electric Pokemorph.

"yeah and it was amazing" he said as he thought about last night with Snivy, Buneary, Glaceon and Arceus who joined in after the other legendries left her and she wanted someone to help her, seeing his face every at the table laughed as they waited for the others to waken.

Some time passed as they rest of the group finally came out of the tent dressed greeting everyone before sitting down.

"wow what an amazing night" Roxie said as everyone agreed with her "it's like after one of my concerts, the thrill and the passion, we should do that more" she said making the others look at her and nodded.

"ummm it was very passionate and I did enjoy the pleasure that Sir Ash gave me as well as the touch from Lady Dawn and Lady Ursula" Saliva stated making the other two blush as they looked at each other before Ursula had to speak up about herself.

"umm guys I've got something to confess, I'm bi sexual" Ursula said as everyone looked at her before laughing.

"oh Ursula, it's all good as if we're going to be with Ash we got to sort of move over towards that realm with you, as I don't know about you guys but I really enjoyed playing with another girl, and plus there is only one Ash so we will have to make up for the lack of Ashes by play with each other anyway as it would be sad to just masturbate all night everyone until it's your turn" Duplica said as she smiled at Ursula who look at her as every added their own agreement statement with Duplica's even Ash said she would support her even if she was.

"Thanks so much you guys, I love you all" Ursula said as she hugged got up and hugged Ash before kissing him before doing the same for everyone and as everyone hugged her back and replied with an 'I love you too'. The group got ready for the day but have breakfast and repacking the tent though clement made that really easy with only a single button, proved they put away the extra bed.

Getting the cooking equipment set up Ash and Pikachu set out to cook breakfast for everyone as they girls and pokemorphs now all of them were out waiting for the food that they could now smell and it made their mouth water, granted it wasn't as good as Brocks or Cilan but I was good if not better than Clemont's.

Finishing the cooking Ash and Pikachu placed all the plates on the tables and everyone got to eating before leaving up and storing that away in a store cube that Clemont made that made everything extra small and could be easily stored.

Heading away from the camp sight the group headed towards mount moon, looking at their supplies they found that they were running low on berries so Ash made a call. Connection he saw a meowth.

"Hello Rockets Garage, we fix it, food and machines, oh hey ya boss" Meowth said as he pulled Jessy and James over.

"Hey boss" they said as Ash looked at them sternly.

"Common guys call me Ash; I may be your boss but we've been on enough adventures that you can call me Ash" he stated to them think about all the times they help him or his friends though it was for shady reasons they still help.

"ok Ash what do ya need?" James said as he was they were still wearing their old team Rock uniform though now it had been modified to look more like a restaurant uniform.

"well me and my group are running low on berries and food, so I need some more delivered to me, also how the business?" he Asked now finally get the attention of the girls wonder who he was talking to.

"oh its great Ash, ya ready did good to us" Meowth said as Jessy finally entered the screen.

"Hey Ash its going well we have a lot of money and were gaining quite a crowd" She said as was now in the camera, the girls all stopped and started to walk behind Ash trying to see who it was.

"team Rocket" Misty said as she saw Jessy in the camera.

"hey Twe…Misty" Jessy said as she greeted Misty as she couldn't see anyone else "oh don't worry were not part of team Rocket anymore, were now part of Rocket garage, a restaurant Garage owned by Ash" she explained for Ash.

"really Boss not telling anyone else about huh" Meowth said "though I do have to Ash why are we pokemon humans now?" he continued, Ash just looked at him before calling Arceus over making Meowth bow "lady Arceus"

"hello meowth, James, Jessy" she greeted them before telling them about what happen several days ago.

"oh yeah my mum thanks you for the supplies" Ash said after Arcues explanation to the small group.

"so Boss where do you want the supply dropped?" James said.

"well were on our way to Cerulean City so why don't you meet up at the Café called the underwater service" Ash said telling them the location of Brocks Café.

"we'll met you there Boss" James said as the screen cut out turning around he looked at his girls who looked like they wanted answers.

"well you see after my last journey in Kalos, those three got Kicked out of team rock and so they came to my door for help and to apologise, anyway, they stay at my place helping my mother while I thought of what they could do but so I called Scot to help and he Ask me what their talents were and that's how Rocket Garage came about" Ash explained as the girls nodded and head though the Route cave that was part of mount moon.

Walking though the Cave they saw the dim lights that were put up, luckily they weren't to light to disrupt the pokemorphs but just bright enough to barely illuminating the main path while the sub routes were fully dark so that the cave pokemorphs would live in peace, walking through they saw lots of Zubats looking at them they didn't see a difference it between the original universe and this alternate one just that the zubats had bodies now, they kind of looked like blue and purple people with wings on their back, to the group it was a wonderful experience, even seeing sandshrew was interesting as they still could easily ball up and they looked like they had the hard shell on their backs though they soon realised that the shell was their backs. Exiting the cave, they finally made their way into Cerulean city.

"yeah were back in cerulean City" Misty Said as they headed towards Brocks shop, walking to the entrance thy headed in.

"welcome to the Underwater… hey Guys" Autumn Said as they group walk through and telling them to come through to the back to the house were brock was.

"Brock" Ash said as he saw his old friend.

"Ash, Guys it's good to see you" he said as he called Lucy into the room who greeted them going out to the restaurant.

"would you guys like some milk" Autumn offered to which they said yes getting the bottle out they three people who own the place put the bottles on tables, opening the bottles, the group took a big drink and found it delicious.

"wow, this is the most delicious milk I have ever had" they group said with their pokemorphs backing them up.

"it is, isn't it we mixed Miltank and Torros milk together and left a bit more of the cream in" Autumn said ass the group had some more.

"so this is what you did with those Torros" Ash said to Brock who nodded.

"guys can I ask a you an important question, it's about Business but I'll wait till my staff get here" he said confusing the three even brock was unsure of what was happening.

"what do you mean Ash" Brock asked so Ash retold the story that he told to the girls early today.

Sitting in the Café waiting for the Rocket Trio the group watch as the customs came in and out having to recall most of their pokemorphs in order to let some customers sit down.

Some time passed and the trio arrived.

"ey boss, wats up" Meowth said as they walk through the door with Jessy and James.

"hey guys" Ash said as they motion them to sit down in the seats over from them, and asking for more milk for them this time though he had to pay for the three, getting them some milk the group loved the milk.

"wow boss this is great, anyway we have the balloon outside with your order that you wanted" Jessy said to him they got up to leave to show him but he stopped them.

"guys the reason I brought you here was to give me that as were are here for the day, but tasting this milk I want to try to get us to sell it in our store what do you say?" Ash asked them getting the attention of Autumn, Brock and Lucy.

"what do you mean Ash" Autumn asked him.

"well I too own a restaurant run by these guys and we want to sell your milk if you want, and I can even give you more Torros if needed as there is still a large number of female ones back Professor Oak's ranch, we just want to sell this milk and if you need we have a extremely large selection of berries from most regions, including some extremely rare ones like Lansat, Starf, Micle, Custap, Rowap and Jaboca berries, so how about this you supply us with milk and well supply you with berries" Ash said thankfully for him he was trained in business by Scot.

"wow that sounds excellent tell us how much you want and well supply it and you can supply us with the berries we need" Autumn happily said as she hugged Brock "yes with this we could become even bigger in name.

"well when every your ready tell them" pointing to the rocket trio "they will get every set up, and guys I'm going to get the stuff out of the balloon so yeah" Ash said as he left the restaurant with the girls and pokemorphs following.

"wow Ash that was amazing of you" the girls said they loaded they food up.

"yeah it was much though, hey misty you want to go say hi to your sisters" he said as misty nodded before they left brock came out.

"guys I want you guy to come over tonight for dinner" Brock said as they nodded and headed towards they gym heading to the doors Sabrina mention something.

"Guys now that we are in Cerulean city, I need to leave quickly to Saffron city to pick up my suppressors, is that all good?" she asked them.

"yeah if you don't mind us tagging along, I want to see your home, and I want to meet your dad I bet he's like a steal man if he raised you" Casey said as they others nodded before heading into the gym.

And putting their bags into Misty's room before leaving the gym so they could teleport to Saffron city to meet Sabrina's Dad.

 _ **As the journey continues**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: meet the Richards**

Walking out of the gym Ah released Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo can you do as a favour; can you teleport up to Saffron City?" Ash asked the cloned Legendary.

"oh of course, I myself would like to see the birthplace of the 'The Mistress of Psychic-type Pokémon'" he mused out making Sabrina look at him.

"what, you don't like my sign" she said not to happy her sign was made fun of.

"no not at all, it's just there are many people in the world and you might be strong but there are stronger ones out there, in your society position is used to dictate power then you are second to others as there are physic type trainers in the elite four, so 'Mistress' you have a long way to go" he explained as a light glowed from Sabrina's belt revelling the female Mewtwo who agreed with What he said but promised to help her grow and become a stronger trainer.

"yes I know that I'm not the strongest Psychic trainer, I know there are others better than me, but I'm confident that I can become the strongest Psychic trainer out there" she explained as the two nodded before the group glowed quick before disappearing. Finishing the disappearing act, they landed in front of the Saffron City Gym, walking in side they saw a group of people in the front training their mental powers with their pokemorphs walking through, everyone stopped what they were going and looked at their leader and her Kadabra.

"Mistress Sabrina you have returned" one of the people say to her as they bowed in front of her.

"thank you it's good to be back, is my Father here?" she asked him, he nodded and pointed towards the door leading to the back "Thank you, now everyone back to training" she called out as they headed to the back heading down the long corridor that had many rooms on either side until they reached a door that led them through to an open Zen garden with a wooden walk way that was connected to a house that was on the other side.

walking through the house they were surprised when they saw it was just a normal house, much like Ash's own or Forrest's "hello Father, Mother" Sabrina called out as they walk through their living room.

"Sabrina" a female voice called put as a woman appeared from the next room which appeared to be a kitchen coming up to hug Sabrina.

"Mother" she called back as she returned her hug "how are we mother" she said Ash her Mother looked at her then at everyone else that was around her Pokemorphs included.

"wow Sabrina you have a lot of Friends, hello everyone I'm Sabrina's mother Agnes, nice to meet you" he said smiling to them.

"wow your name, excuse me for saying this but were you from Kalos?" Serena Asked.

"why yes I was, such a lovely place isn't it" she said as Serna explained that her Diantha and Korrina were from there as well.

"Sabrina dear your father has Just gone out to the shops are we were just fixing lunch would you and your friends like to stay" walking out to the table the group looked sat around with Ash having to get out the secondary table that they had for the pokemorphs are they released they all showing off all the vibrant pokemorphs that they had including the legendries, seeing them shock Agnes but was quickly reined it in as she just smiled and asked about how she has been since she left for Ash's house last week.

The group stated explaining the fun they have been having from traveling around to shopping to watching/competing in a pokemorph contest, leaving out the giant orgy that they had last night waiting for Sabrina's father to get home the group sat around with Ash going out to the back to train for his next gym battle.

Walking out with his teams he got the team in the blue capsule to do simple exercisers to strengthen their bodies they could have more speed endurance and for the mostly strength weather that be physical for everyone except, the ralts as they were working on the mental strength so they could be more effective with their special attacks, like confusion or magical leaf or helping out with the red capsule team.

On the other hand, Ash as begun to train the team in the red capsule so they could beat the gym leaders at the cerulean gym thinking, thinking about the gym re remembered that it was a water type gym that Misty's family owns thinking about who he should you he looked at his pokemorphs and told them who they were facing with Pikachu backing out seeing he doesn't want to fight family if they had to fight Misty must like last time they had to back when they first started their journey.

Thinking about who would be most effective as most of their pokemorphs would be water or Ice, so using Snivy and bayleaf would be out of the question, though they weren't in his read team he still felt like they deserved a chance to battle, but looking at the group Larvitar and Gibble would be out.

"Gibble, Larvitar were going to face a gym battle soon and I'm sorry but you guys won't be participating" he said getting the to look at him.

"Why Boss?" Gibble Asked as he and Larvitar nodded.

"well guys it is a water type Gym so as you guys are Rock and ground types you would be a disadvantage as the water will do extra damage against you, but if you work extra hard I might reconsider" he explained Ash as he looked at the rest of his pokemorphs.

"well guys who wants to fight, he said as he looked at his team, the only person that had even close to an advantage was phantump but even then his move was a bug type and not grass, though if the pokemorphs were duel type like ice types then Larvitar or Gibble would be good as they were week to rock types.

Looking at the group he smiled and told them to come in for a hug, though he was forced to the ground as they all wanted some of him, smiling he told them of his plan , before making them train focusing on different aspects that were going to use in the fight As gibble and Larvitar will focus on speed and dodging, were as Eevee and Togepi was practicing accuracy, and zorua and Phantump were working on power before they rotated so they could all get stronger together but they mostly focus on the battle tactic, while they were training Ash was doing some training himself as when he was by himself he trained by lifting rocks and getting his body stronger so if he had to save someone he could without failing as when he thought about all the legendries he rescued he thought about all the times he almost dies and thought about how if his was stronger or faster he could of done more or almost not died. Doing his exercises, he didn't realise that he had drawn a crowd of girls to watch him sweat.

"so this is the guy that you love Sabrina" her mother asked her to which she nodded.

"it's not only that he is a good battler, but he was the one who put the little girl back in me, he's the one who changed my life and he gave me the best friend I could ask for isn't that right haunter" Sabrina smiled as a funny face appeared out of nowhere to friended the other girls and her mother but she just stood there and laughed like a little girl as she hugged him "Aww haunter you're the best".

"thanks Sabrina" he said before he disappeared and brought a friend with me mainly being her squirtle and kadabra "I have the best family, you guys are great, hey squirtle want to play a prank on Ash" he Ash his water type friend who nodded and the two went to mess with Ash.

"Mistress, you are indeed lucky to have him as a lover, he brings out the best of you" her Kardabra said as her mother gasped.

"you mean he's your boyfriend" she said as they looked at each other like 'shit we forgot that part' walking back inside they heard a yell from Ash and giggled as they saw moments later the pokemorphs walking and floating back inside smiling and laughing at what they had done, the girls told off what they did on the night of Ash's birthday and how he said yes and they because a big group of lovers, which surprised Agnes a lot and nearly fell out of her chair but she could see and feel the happiness coming from her as someone came through the front door.

"Father" Sabrina called out as he walked into the dining room to see all the faces of people and pokemorph.

"Sabrina, your back" her father said as Sabrina got off her chair to hug her Father.

"I am but not for long" she admitted to him "I'm off on a journey right now with my friends and lovers" which made her dad look at her intensely.

"Lovers?" he questioned as he knew she had a crush on Ash Ketchum but why was there an S at the end of that word that puzzled him.

"yes, I'm in a group relationship with Ash Ketchum and these girls" she explained to her father who just looked in disbelief but smiled.

"so where is the young man that you are currently dating with the other lovely women" he inquired as he turned to his wife who mouthed to him "oh I am trebly sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Adem Richard, Sabina's father and Agnes husband" he introduced himself as the girls introduced themselves before Sabrina told him were Ash was by turning behind her ad told him he was out back training as he needed to train for tomorrows battle, walking out to the back he saw Ash with a buldum on his back doing Push ups, watching eth young man he saw his Pokemorphs around him training working on everything from stamina to strength, impressed he started walking towards the young man until he heard a whistle from him as beldum got off him and he stood up and called his pokemorphs over.

"alight now we are going to change so now, so Gibble and Larvitar you will now be practising accuracy by shooting that rock with your powers and remember not using Bite, dig or any other physical move that you do that directly means your body is next to the target that is part of the next section, now Eevee and Togepi you will move to the strength training so that your moves will become stronger, so Eeeve you're going to push yourself to your limit and then some, ok and Togepi because Metronome is unable to be trained I want you to try lifting boulders with you Psychic move ok, and finally Zorua and phantum you will work on speed and evasion, alright everyone lets go" he cheered out as they all cheered out with he making Adem look at him impressed with how he was training them and he was thankful there was large boulders for him to do that.

Looking around Ash spotted Adem and walked over to him as his pokemorphs were working out still as beldum was told to laps so he could get faster "hello Mr Richards, sorry about the mess and my sweaty body, I forgot the bring a towel" ash greeted him as he apologised to him making Adem laugh.

"don't worry about that, it's good to see you training alongside your pokemorphs" he said as she shook hands with Ash as they sat on the chairs at the back.

"so Ash I'm going to get right down to it, are you in love with my daughter or is this just some fling with her and those other girls?" he questioned ash who looked at him before he broke out into a laugh, though he didn't know the reason.

"Mr Richards, i love Sabrina and all the other girls, did they tell you they were the ones that confessed to me and proposed this idea of us being a group of lovers, I have a lot to learn about love as this is my first time being in love and a relationship as I've always been more into battling but I've always felt different around Sabrina and the others but I always put battling, my pokemorphs and friends first before myself so when I felt those feelings I just put them to the side so I could train, battle an have fun with my friends, but these girls have teaching me how to be romantic" he stated to Sabrina's father who just looked at him, and laughed.

"well you take care of her, we better get inside my wife should have finished Lunch around now and if you want you can use our Shower and washing machine if needed" he said as ash thanked him as they headed inside before ash headed up the stairs so that he would have a shower and feel refreshed as his pokemophs finished their training Sabrina called out to them and told them what happened but since they were too caught up in doing training they missed Ash say they could stop, walking inside the group was all ready as sandwiches were ready and ash walked into the Kitchen though he was stopped by Agnes as she wonder what he was doing before telling her that he was making the pokemorph food that was nutritious as well as extremely healthy as he was putting vitamins in it such as protein and carbos and others so that his and his girls pokemorphs will be extremely healthy and good for any challenge they come across.

The parents looked at him and smiled knowing that their little girl was in good hands "one question Ash, what are you going to do after you finish being a trainer?" Agnes Asked him.

"well, I'm not sure as after this yeah I've got many choices, do I become the champion of Kanto or at least part of the elite four, do I become part of the battle frontier or do I do into the business world and expand my own business and possibly enter new ones or do I follow in my best friend's footpath and either become a teacher or a researcher" Ash explained as the two looked at him with nodded thinking how interesting the man was.

"wow Ash that's a lot of bold statements, how do you know you will become the champion of Kanto or even part of the elite four?' Adam asked him who looked at him as he finished up with the pokemorph food.

"Well I personally know Mr goodshow and he offered me the position for both depending if I beat lance or not as Agatha is think about retiring and Lance Mr goodshow believe with all the way the world is growing that Lance has too much on his plate so he need a proper champion of Kanto" Ash explained as they started eating.

"ok ash why the battle frontier, that also seems like a stretch" Agnes inquired, not happy that she had to press him but they need to know if their little girl was going to be alright with him, although she still had the gym so they at least had a little money but the girls around him they probably had jobs, she knew that Misty had one and that one of the was Diantha the movie star and the last girls she recognised was Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh.

"sorry for Asking you all these question Ash it's just want to know that our Sabina is going to be ok" Agnes.

"it's all good, I just want you to know that she'll be ok" Ash stated as they returned to a more pleasant chat before the day left them, heading out to leave Sabina's kadrbara reminded her why they were here.

"oh yes, thank you kadabra, Mother, father, I need my suppressors" Sabrina said as the two look at her worried "I'm fine but because I'm in such a large group it though it would be a great Idea to wear them so if an emotional influx occurs around us I won't be effect badly.

"of course dear, and I just remembered I bought you some new clothes for when you came back so you should take them with you" her mother said as she left upstairs to get the suppressors and get the new clothes coming back down she have them to Sabrina and told her to try them on, so Sabrina left to get changed, coming out of the downstairs bathroom she walked out to the group wearing: purple pants, white tee under her red jacket, black trainers and a set bracelets that help control her powers.

"wow Sabrina you look Amazing" the girls commented.

"yeah you look ever beautiful" Ash stated after getting a little help from Saliva who whispered in his ear.

The group left and heading back to Cerulean City via teleporting so that they could meet up with brock so they could have dinner with him.

 ** _As the Adventure continues_**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Cerulean City Fun and the Cascade badge**

Entering back into Cerulean City they reappeared in front of the Cerulean gym.

"thank you Mewtwo" they say as he floats inside before them looking for a place to rest as he didn't want to be in his pokeball walking around well more like hovering around he eventually got to the back of the gym were three women sat down watching Tv, getting in the unemptied chair he laid back and relaxed as the girls just stared at him.

"excuse me who do you think you are" the blond said she looked at the pokemorph that was sitting in Misty's chair, but quickly snapped her head away when a hello Echoed through the Gym and home, noticing that was Mist's voice the three sisters hoped up to see their little Sister.

"hey Mis…" Violet the Indigo indo one started before she saw all the people that Misty brought.

"oh hey sis" Daisy the blond one said "wow that's a lot of people"

"hey your right, wow there are plenty, oh Hey Sabrina" Lilly the pink haired one said greeting Sabrina who they meet before through league meetings.

"hello girls" she greeted them politely as they were about the same age as her walking through they had a relatively small group compared to when they were on the road as the only pokemorphs out were Arceus, meloetta, Mewtwo, Pikachu, the female ralts, raliou, Axew, Piplup, Garchomp, Kadabra and Gadviour, Latis was out but she was in human form. Walking into the living room the group Sat down and made their introductions but because they hardly knew Ash, Ash let dawn take the lead.

"hello I'm dawn and this is: Casey, Duplica, May, Silvia, Iris, Elesa, Biancia, Serena, Cynthia, Korrina, Diantha Ursula and Roxie" he said as the girls started squealing before freezing up making confusing the girls.

"you guys ok" May asked ash she saw the frozen girls.

"yeah yeah, so are you Diantha the movie star, and roxie the bassist?" they stuttered out when asking their idols.

"yeah" Diantha said weary of what they might do next; she knew it wouldn't be too bad.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohh Arceus, there really here, Diantha and Queen Roxie of Queen's Court of Poison" they screamed out as they left the room to get stuff so they could sign making the group sweat drop and misty just fade palm.

"I'm sorry Diantha, Roxie, My sisters are such big fans of yours" Misty said apologising for her sisters, though she was in the same boat as they but she was a big fan of Roxie's music but she had enough common sense not to lose her shit when she saw a celebrity but she was always excited to be with her, coming back with a poster and a CD two smiled at them and signed they didn't mind but they hope they weren't like this all night, thankful they weren't, the group sat around for a bit chatting as they checked up to see how the three were doing especially in the gym job.

"so how have you been with challengers, haven't been slacking off again" Misty Asked lightly scaring her sisters as they knew how scary she could be.

"not at all we have been winning a lot of the battles but have lost some as well, a few to some cheap shots like someone using a an electric type to electrify the water or using an ice type to freeze the water so our pokemorphs couldn't get out easily so when they did they were easy to defeat as they had taken a lot of damage" they expklained before the group checked the time seeng it was close they time that they were going to meet brock, Lucy and Autumn for dinner, walking away the three sisters pulled back Ash.

"and where do you think you're going" Violet said as she looked at him.

"nowhere I was just going to take a shower so I could get ready" he said looking at them.

"yes but the girls are in there right now" Lilly added as a shout was herd for Ash name before Misty came out.

"Ash common hurry up" she called out as she saw her sisters and mentally slapped herself as she realised that they forgot to tell their families that they were in a relationship.

"guys let him go, he's coming in with us" she stated to them making them turn around to them and look at her with anger in their eyes.

"what do you mean he coming in with you Misty he is a guy and you are a woman, you cannot shower together though you knew better" Violet stated angrily before Misty came closer and ripped Ash out of their hands.

Well me and Ash and all the girls here are in a relationship with him so he can come in with us, sorry for not telling you" she said as they rush off, making the sisters look at each other.

"wait Misty has a Boyfriend and we don't, what is wrong with this, though then again most guys wont approach us I wonder why?" they said in disbelief at first before trying to finger out why they haven't got a boyfriend themselves.

Back in the hall Misty and ash were heading towards the room "Sorry about my sisters I forgot to tell them that we were in a relationship" she said as they laughed thinking about how many others they had yet to tell, walking into Misty's room Ash found all the girls in a state of undress.

"Sir Ash what took you so long" Salvia stated as Misty explained what happened making them all burst out with Laughter as they too them though about the people they had yet to tell through some people already knew, there was a lot who still don't, getting in the shower was good for them as they washed up and it was especially good for Ash as he mind and body was rejuvenated from todays workout session, even though he had one at Sabrina's it wasn't the same for him, as the girls weren't there, and he could never admit this to them or himself but the enjoyed the view he had. Getting out the group got chained into some spare clothes that they had while thy put their regular one in Misty's washing machine and asked the sisters to take care of it.

"heading out side they saw Cerulean City at night and they were surprised at how vibrant it was with the lights lit up and the cafes and restaurants open with the nightclubs that Misty pointed out were also open, walking towards the café they found the closed sign on it 'mm must be a day place' they thought as they knocked on the door, the door opened and there was brock greeting them.

Walking in they walked into the back were two large tables were set up, one for the humans and the other for the pokemorphs.

"hello guys how are we this evening" Brock said as they greeted each other with hugs and hellos, sitting down the group started chatting why brock and now with Ash were cooking dinner for everyone though Bock didn't want him there but he instated as he wanted to chat to brock as well as make the pokemorph food with his extra additives, back with table the girls were having and interesting time talking about their adventure so far as well as their own history, on the other hand Brock and Ash were having a man talk as well as a talk about pokemorph nutrition.

"So ash I have to ask, have you banged any yet" Brock looked at him and smiled at him, Ash just looked at him and just sweat dropped.

"well I have and it was a strange experience" he said before he explained what happened lightly just telling him about what Sabrina was going through and what happened to everyone but he left out the intimate details.

"wow man excellent job your first time was in an orgy, man I'm jealous" he stated to him making Ash look at him.

"why? You have two lovely women with you, so why would you be jealous?" Ash asked him not understanding.

"well Ash, its every man's dream to have an orgy with a bunch of women but it like one of those men dreams, like being the strongest male alive or other things like that, it's not a proper dream it's just something we have" Brock explained to Ash as he nodded before thy started on their new topic of pokemorph health and nutrition as they both enjoyed that subject as they both like to make sure the pokemorphs were happy and healthy.

Back with the girls they were happily laughing away as they had their own conversations of past events before the boys interrupted them with the food though they came to the table later then the food as they also dished out the pokemorph food, sitting down the group had a good time chatting and laughing as they chatted about their adventures.

The time passed and the night as getting on, seeing the time the group left and headed back to the gym were they returned to Misty's room to sleep as they waited for the morning to come.

Walking up the next morning Ash was excited as today he was getting his 2nd badge, the group walked out to the living room as they saw the sisters and greeted them and had breakfast and got ready for the day.

"Violet, Daisy, Lilly and Misty, I want to challenge you for a gym badge" Ash stated as the he looked at the four gym leaders and they looked back as him and they smiled.

"alright Ash you're on who did you want to battle" Daisy stated.

" well can I battle all four of you one on one?" Ash asked and the girls nodded as every walked into the gym section and headed towards the gym field which was a giant tank with a small island in the middle and they waited a they called up the official ref to come in and ref this match, a few minutes passed and a female walk in dressed in the official pokemorph league ref attire and was told of the situation.

"Alright this is a one on one battle between each of the gym leaders of the cerulean City gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, the challenger can only win if 3 out of 4 battles are won please release your first pokemorphs" the ref said as they as Lilly stepped up first.

"Lily Waterflower vs Ash Ketchum" the Ref said as Lili step forward.

"alright Ash I'm first, alright let's go, Dewgong" she stated as she let out Dewgong (Sea Lion Pokemorph) who was a 6'3" man with fins on his forearms and a tail making him look kind of like a white vaporion, with what looks like large fangs.

"Common Larvitar now it's time to show me your moves" Ash called out his contest Catchphrase in a regular battle, as after the contest he enjoyed saying it. Appearing out of the ball the 4'9 Rock Skin Pokemorph with a smile before looking around to see water everywhere except for where she was standing which wasn't very big, looking back at Ash she was concerned what she got herself into.

"it's ok Lavitar you're going to be fine" Ash called out to as everyone looked onto the battle with what was disbelief as Ash just put himself at a disadvantage.

"Dewgong Vs Lavritar, Alright battle begin" the ref said as the battle commenced.

"alright Dewgong use Ice beam" Lily commanded as a blue beam formed in Dewgongs mouth.

"ok Larvitar use sand storm" Ash said as a sandstorm whipped up before the ice beam was shot off, unsure if larvitar was hit Lily smiled thinking she got it as she looked over to Ash who just looked on and smiled at her.

"alight Larvitar harden, then use Rock slide into the pool" Ash said as a set of rocks appeared out of nowhere and bombarded the pool.

"no Dewgong" Lily called as she watches the rock slide into the pool and almost hit Dewgong, letting out a sigh of relief she knew she was in trouble if she let Ash continue like this she had to go on the offensive.

"alright use Ice hard to find were Larvitar is then use surf when you hear the cry" Lily commanded as her Dewgong's head appeared out of the water but was whipped by the sand storm making it cry lightly in pain as its face was pelted by the sand.

Shooting the shards Dewgong was hoping for a hit but missed with all of them, trying again she finally herd the cry and sent a wave towards the platform, seeing this Ash looked at the scene in horror as that giant would destroy Larvitar and if it didn't she would fall into the water behind her knocking her out.

"alright Larvitar I need you to listen to me I know this is going to be crazy but it's the only way to except I need you to climb your own rock slide over the wave, looking at Ash through the sand storm Lavitar looked shocked ta what she herd but seeing the giant wave approach her she knew Ash's idea was the only way out, summoning the rocks she jumped rock to rock as the wave approached getting to the last rock she couldn't summon a another set of rocks in time so she did a leap of faith and jumped into the air as the wave passed under her though being a rock type she fell really fast so she got caught on the back part of the wave doing major damage to her.

"you ok" Ash called out to her.

'Yeah but that really hurt' she replied to him as she herd the girls and other pokemorphs cheer for her giving her the strength to get back up.

"awesome Larvitar" Ash said as he got her to get another sandstorm going so they could be harder to hit, seeing this Lily looked at him.

"alight let's get ready to go again Dewgong, use Ice shard" she said to her pokemorph who nodded as she shot out small shards to hot her before doing another surf.

"alight use hidden power" ash said as a Larvitar became surrounded by white orbs that combined into a giant ball of energy that was then unleased at Dewgong, as it was stunned by the projectile Ash followed it up with another move.

"alright Rock slide" he said as a barrage of rock crashed down onto Dewgong making her sink under water before slowing up showing that she was unconscious.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Larvitar is the winner" the Ref said as Ash recalled Larvitar before releasing her next to him.

"excellent job Larvitar" she said as he hugged her as returned the hug happy that she pleased Ash and a small blush appeared on her face.

"will the next Gym leader step up please" the ref called out as daisy step up.

"Daisy Waterflower vs Ash Ketchum"

"Alright this is a one on one battle between Daisy, one of the gym leaders of the cerulean City gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, please release your first pokemorphs"

"Alright Milotic Your up" Daisy said as an extremely beautiful woman standing at 6'2" came out looking at the design ash was a it pulled back by it as it as it was missing its tail, looking at hit closely he saw that he saw that her tail was still there it had just shrunk down to just the small fins at the end were all joined together making a fin tail, the other difference was the colour scheme of Milotic as her new arms and legs were the same colour as her old tail making her arms and legs look very different to the rest of her body but she still look beautiful, looking at this Ash made note of this seeing that the feebass evolution of Beauty was still present in this reality.

"Common Togepi now it's time to show me your moves" Ash called out as the 4'9" Spike Ball Pokemorph appeared, Daisy looked at her opponent and looked strangely at it as it was just a small cream pokemorph waring what looked like an egg shell dress which was slightly finny to see.

"Milotic Vs Togepi, Alright battle begin" the ref said as the battle commenced.

"alright Milotic use water pulse" Daisy said as her Milotic shot out a ball of water out of her mouth quickly making it hit Togepi before ash could get out a command.

'dam that Milotic is quick' Ash though as he looked at Togepi as tried to come up with a strategy as he looked like he had a bad move as togepi only knew two moves.

"alright Togepi use Metronome" he called out as Daisy look at him with wonder as Metronome is a random move that could do anything, seeing Togepi waved its fingers is togepi started to glow

"Milotic watch out a move is coming" Daisy said as a blue beam with what seemed to be ice cubes around it spewed forward from togepi's arms hitting Milotic who tried to dodge but the speed was too fast for her.

'shit what was that move, ice types move isn't meant to do much damage' Daisy cursed as she saw the move it Milotic.

"alright use twister" she said as Milotic's tail spun really fast and a small tornado that hit Togepi but nothing happened to her.

"what nothing happened" Daisy said as she saw the twister did no damage.

"Togepi is a Fairy type so dragon types do no damage" Ash explained as daisy nodded.

"alight use water pulse" Daisy commanded and another ball of water was shot off towards Togepi

"alright, we have it now, use psychic to block it" Ash said as togepi's eyes glowed blue and the water ball stopped in its tracks.

"yes, now use hydro pump" Daisy said as a blue vortex formed in Milotic's mouth before firing.

"quick Togepi drop the ball and stop that hydro pump" Ash said as Togepi dropped the ball of water as the large pup of water headed towards her putting her focus towards the pump stopping it but she started to get mentally tired and the torrent hit Togepi square in the face making her cry out in pain before she was knocked out by both the pain and the mental drain that she had suffered from trying to hold back the powerful move.

"Togepi is unable to battle the winner is Milotic" the ref announced.

"nice try Togepi, you deserve a good rest" Ash said as he recalled her into her pokeball.

"will the next Gym leader step up please" the ref called out as Violet step up.

"Violet Waterflower vs Ash Ketchum"

"Alright this is a one on one battle between Violet, one of the gym leaders of the cerulean City gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, please release your first pokemorphs"

"alright let's show them what we got Vaporion" Violet called out as she released the Bubble Jet Pokemorph who was standing at 6'3 with fin like ears and to everyone there he looked like a regular Vaporion standing on two legs it was interesting though as the mane that Vaporion has was now a beard.

'wonder what a girl would have' Ash mentally questioned as he smiled and threw out his own pokemorph "Common Phantump now it's time to show me your moves" he called out as the Stump Pokemorph appeared it was a 5'6" women that had a helmet on, her arms were small and she did not have feet instead she floated just off the ground.

"Vaporion vs Phantump, Alright battle begin" the ref said as the battle commenced.

"ok Vaporion lets start this battle of with Aurora Beam" Violet said as her vapirion nodded and shot the multi coloured beam out at Phantump who swiftly dodged it, watching it closely Violet tried to study the pokemorph, so she have a better chance of hitting it.

"alright Phantump use Nasty Plot, then Swords Dance" Ash said as his phantump smiled and did as she was told getting the attention of Violet who was now weary as she knew attacks would do more damage.

"quick, use ice beam on the island" Violet said forgetting that phantump doesn't have legs, shooting the beam on the ground she saw Phantump struggle to stay upright on the island 'so it does have let's just we cannot see them' she thought to herself as phantump slipped over giving her the opportunity to hit "alright now let's use water pulse" she commanded as a ball of water shot off towards Phantump.

"quick doge it" Ash said as finally made a call out to his pokemorph, he had been studding vaporion and watching how it acted, seeing that it only came up to attack he had a small spot to hit, but her dodge did not go so well with the ice and she tripped braking her illusion, showing herself as Dawn confusing everyone except Dawn who was Angry that she Zorua morphed into her and Ash chuckled at this.

"what, what's going on?" Violet Asked as she was so confused on why there was a person in a pokemorph battle dancing around.

"ok Zorua that's enough you can transform back" Ash said as the dawn on field morphed into a 5'5 girl with fox like ears with markings on her for head, she also had what looked like a bushy scarf around her neck, which was a zorua the Tricky Fox Pokemorph.

"alright Zorua vs Vaporion, resume battle" the ref said as they two pokemorphs locked eyes and resumed the battle.

"alright Zorua use Dark pulse" he said as she grinned and shot a set of double heilexing dark energy at veprion that missed as he ducked into the water 'dam he's just going to keep ducking into the water, I need a plan to get him out, but the problem is that I don't have a move that will do the job as night daze, cant actually daze an opponent but it is an shock wave, that's it' Ash said as he waited for Vaporion to make its head and upper body appear again, seeing it do so for an attack that Violet called he put his plan into action.

"alright Zorua use night Daze" he said as she smiled before letting a torrent or red and purple around her before it sped out hitting Vaporion and knocking it just barely out of the water "alright use night slash" Ash said as Zoura jumped out towards her claws glowing purple before slashing in an X formation at the vaporion, before like the vaporion falling into the water seeing the pokemorph emerge for the water she saw that a blissful smile came upon his face 'shit he has water absorb' he thought as he looked.

"alright we have to go for broke, Zorua I know you probably don't want to but I need you to get in the water and take down the vaporion he has water absorb, so the longer he stays in the water he heals himself, if possible get him to go above the water" ash said as his Zorua looked at him.

'don't worry boss, I won't let you or the training that Meema gave me' she said to him as she jumped into the water, though she wasn't the best swimmer she did try her hardest to both keep up and try to spot him so that she could shoot or slash him.

Watching the battle from above the two trainers saw what was happening below in the water but Ash was more focused on Violet then his Zorua who was down there fighting 'what is she waiting for she could order him to attack Zoura as he would be pretty strong so why doesn't she?' Ash thought as watched the battle, thinking back to his time with Professor Oak during his year off, he studied up on his pokemon as they were called back then, looking at what was happing the hall was quiet with no one saying a word with the occasional rumble of a shot hitting the wall was only herd until a voice came through the silence.

"common Ash you can do this" Dawn cheered as she had at some point got chained into her cheer attire looking at her he smiled and nodded and contracted blocking everything out as he tried to find why she would not let him attack.

' _Ash you know Ash water pokemon are resistant to Ice, so many trainers when battling in a pool of water when possible will freeze there pokemon in a what could be considered a fake sacrificing move in order to both trap the other pokemon in ice as well as make them take damage' Professor Oak said to ash before moving on to other interesting parts of water pokemon'._

'so that's what's she going to do, thank you professor' Ash said as he looked up to Violet to see her smiling.

"Zorua quick get out of the water" Ash said as violet told Vaporion to freeze the pool before getting out himself hoping she trap the zorua in Ice.

"leaping out onto the platform came a Zorua as the ice finally to hold of the arena, looking at the surface Ash smiled now he didn't have to contend with water it was now a level playing field "ok Zoura when Vaporion come out hit him with night slash" Ash said as he waited for the vaporion to break through the ice and come over the frozen water, Violet just stood there as there was nothing she could do as she literally backed herself into a corner and now all she could do was ait for the strike that was going to happen, watching him come up she quickly pulled out her pokeball as she waited for the strike to occur.

Rushing towards Vaporion she could see that he was almost out bracing herself or the possibility that she could slip she started to make her hand glow so then he got out completely she would attack him, sliding towards her goal she hit the poor vaporion with all she had and that was the end of the battle.

"Vaporion is unable to battle the winner is Zorua" the ref announced.

Zorua skated caroused the ice to where Ash and Pikachu was before jumping into his arms as she was incredibly happy that she had won the tuff battle.

"good job Zorua now take a rest" he said as he returned the hug and she disappeared in a red light.

"will the Last Gym leader step up please" the ref called out as Misty step up.

"Misty Waterflower vs Ash Ketchum"

"Alright this is a one on one battle between Misty, one of the gym leaders of the cerulean City gym and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, If the challenger wins this battle he will win the gym Match, please release your first pokemorphs" the ref called as the tow best friends and now lovers looked at heachother and nodded Asking the ref if the ice could be melted. Getting a nod from the ref Misty asked Diantha to release Charz to melt the ice who didn't though he wasn't happy that's what he was only used for but in turn he got to stay out of his ball and watch the next match.

"Misty choose Garados" she called out as she released the 8'5" scaly male who roared loudly as he got into the water, looking at the pokemorph he could help but wonder the marvellous design that Arcues created as the blue scaled man's fin of old were now a part of his back the tale was now and affected to a smaller appendage that came out of his pelvis, the funniest thing though that he that the whisker like appendages now looking like a moustache.

"Common Gibble now it's time to show me your moves" Ash said as he released his gible into the battle field island, as the 4'9" man.

"Garados vs Gibble, Alright battle begin" the ref said as the battle commenced

"alright Gibble use rock Slide" Ash quickly command as Gible yelled happily 'yes' before letting loose the move that hit directly though it looked like it didn't do a lot of damage 'what' he though as he saw the Garados shake off a super effective move like it was nothing.

"alright Garados lets win, use Dragon Rage" Misty command as a green torrent of flame came towards gibble, who just barely dodged it just like Ash told him to by digging into the Island coming out Ash got Gibble to whip up a sandstorm.

"not going to work this time ash, I know your play" Misty Said to him who just looked at her and smiled "alright Garados use Flamethrower over the whole sandstorm" she commanded the man who nodded and unleased a torrent of fire over the sandstorm hoping to hear a cry signalling that the flame thrower did its job to smoke him out but was disappointed when there was no cry.

"now gibble use rockslide again" Ash said as another torrent of rocks landed on Garados pushing down into the pool "yes now use Draco Meteor" Ash commanded as up in the stand a 4'9 Penguin began to freak out and yelled out to Dawn.

'quick recall me I don't want to be a barbeque again' he cried as she brought up his pokeball as a stray Draco meteor hit the spot where he just was.

"Wow I guess he was right" Casey said as she saw the whole it made as Dawn went back to cheering for Ash but she also wants to cheer for Misty but she didn't want contradict herself so she just cheered for Ash while everyone else was watching the battle making comments to each other here and there.

On the battle field a few more Attacks were fired with Gibble unfortunately being hit by a Dragon Rage.

"alright let's finish this battle Gayardos use Dragon Rage one more time" Misty said as Garados ok'ed and a green torrent of flame came heading towards the Land Shark Pokemorph.

"common Gibble get up we got to win, I know you can do it, you just got to believe in yourself. You just got to believe" he cried out to his pokemorph as the torrent of green flame came closer to the injured pokemorph, barely stranding up he started to glow white and all colour from his was gone as the whiteness overtook him as he started to grow as the torrent finally reached the pokemorph who seemed unaffected by the attack the glow died down and standing there now was not a 4'9" pokemorph but a 5'8" tall purple and red man who look ready for the battle.

"alright Gabite, lets win" Ash said happier more than ever as Gabite Roared at Garados showing that he wont be taken down so easily "now let's use Draco meteor followed into Rock slide" Ash said as Gabite looked at Gayardos and smiled with a bye bye smile knowing that these two attacks could finish the match.

Shooting the orange orbs into the sky he saw Gayardos dive into the water, looking at Ash he saw a nod from his trainer and he sped off towards into the water shocking everyone as the ground type pokemorph just jumped into the water, looking on they saw this would be another underwater fight but they knew it wasn't just all that.

Speeding under the water Gayardos had the advantage and was zipping about head-butting the Cave Pokemorph into submission.

Treading in place Gabite didn't want to stay in the water any longer and decided that this was the final move, lightly treading water he tried to feel the vibration of the water from which Gayardos was swimming from, finally getting a firm grip of the vibration he charged an orange orb in his mouth as the vibrations go stronger around him turning around he grabbed onto Garados who was coming onto him full forces and lifted his eyes before letting the orange ball that was in his mouth go quickly hitting the Atrocious Pokemorph, finally ending his underwater adventure and the battle.

"Gayardos is unable to battle the winner is Gabite and since the challenger has one three out of four battles, I declare the challenger Ash Ketchum the winner" the ref announced as Gabite returned to Ash side after swimming and getting out at the trainer box.

"excellent work Gabite, but why did you jump into the water" he asked as gabite looked at him

"well I thought I could win, I was going to stand at the edge but I fell in" he admitting as he nervously chuckled as he looked at his trainer who laughed along with him as they let the box and headed to meet everyone else. Getting down to the side of the pool Gabite apologised to Piplup.

"wow what a battle Ash I cannot believe what happened" Duplica said as she along with the rest of the girls gave Ash congratulation as Misty and her sisters came to them holding a single badge.

"here we go Ash we present you with the Cascade badge" Lily said as they handed the badge over to. Him.

"yes I've got the Cascade Bade" he cheered out as Zoura, Pikachu, gabite, Larvitar and Togepi all cheered out as well, making the girls chuckle at the innocence of Ash.

"so what are you guys doing now?" Violet asked them who looked at each other before dawn looked something up on her xtanserver.

"well the closest contest hall is in on the way to vermillion City which is where I think Ash want to head next" Dawn said as Ash nodded as a Giant yes was heard from Elesa.

"yes were going to see Uncle surge" she said everyone looked at her.

"what?" Misty Asked.

"yeah he is my uncle but he grew bored of unova and travelled and finally settled down here and became the gym leader of electric types" she explained as the group was unsure what to do, they still had the rest of the day to either get a head start towards the next town or do they stay in cerulean City, looking at the group with the energy that was displaced this morning they decided it would be best to stay and relax for the day and have fun.

 ** _As the adventure continues_**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 leaving Cerulean City**

Seeing the grand battle this morning the group decided to stay in Cerulean and relax before heading out towards saffron City then to vermillion city, getting off the battle pool the group headed towards Brocks place to both to see their friend some more and get some food for lunch and Ash needed to get his pokemorphs healed at the pokemorph centre that was on the way towards their place.

The group walked in and saw the slightly busy café with the two of the three owners with their helpers that were running the place sitting down without there pokemorphs bar Pikachu as Ash didn't have his ball on him but he was the only one in the set of 16 humans that were at the table, ordering their dishes they waited as brock came out the back to chat and see what they were going to do after Cerulean and to be careful.

Waiting a little longer the food came back and thanked Autumn and Lucy as there was a lot of plates, finishing their lunch the group moved back around the town looking at its locations, though it was only the main squire that had the attractions as the rest were all suburban areas, seeing all that Cerulean had to offer the group moved back to the gym, they were hot and slightly sweaty as it was a very hot day.

"good thing we didn't leave Cerulean City today" Roxie said as they re-entered the gym.

"well why don't we use the pool" Misty suggested as everyone looked at her before looking around.

"but isn't that used for battles and the water ballet" Duplica said as they looked at the giant tank full of pokemorphs, that had re-entered since the battle between Ash and the sensation sisters.

"yes but we have another for recreation, come" Misty told as she led them deeper into the gym and instead of turning Right like they wood to go to the living room, and the house side of the place they turned left to see a smaller pool that was half the size of the official gym pool.

"well here we are he is the rec pool, it's only a 25m pool but it should be big enough to hold everyone" Misty said as they walked back to the other side to get changed.

"hey Ash can you stay outside this time we want to show off our outfits" may said as he nodded and he stood outside until his purple bordies (Board shorts) with a purple heart on the side in a yellow box and just above it was a strip of Green and yellow going all the way up to the top was thrown out at him, going to the bathroom to change he was curious why the girls didn't want him to see their swim suits, but eh respected their privacy, walking back to Misty's room he knocked on the door.

"hey can I come in" he asked the girls on the other side of the door getting a yes he walked through to see what many men considered paradise.

Looking at his 16 girls he saw a variety of bikini's with different designs on the front as well as sizes as some of the girls were wearing smaller pieces of fabric that were connected by strings and then there were a few who wore different things to just simple bikini's Ash noted as he saw Iris and Saliva in one pieces and May, misty, Diantha, Cynthia, Korrina and Elesa in different sets of swimwear.

Getting a closer look at the girls that were different from the simple bikini's and one pieces he saw Misty and it was just a small piece of fabric going around her chest while she wore her old suspenders and shorts, as Mays was a small shoulder sleeve shirt that was just off just below her breasts, with a cut down the top to show off maximum cleavage paired with a simple bikini bottom, Diantha's and Cynthia's were different from the rest as at first it looked like a smile one piece but most of the fabric that was in the midsection was missing in Cynthia's case there was a small strip of fabric that went down the front as it connected to the bottom of the cups and the other side was connected to the fabric that covered the nether region as the tops and bottom were connected by a strings, Diantha on the other hand was a little different but it took the same concept as Cynthia's but was different in were the fabric was from the bottom of the cups the fabric went outwards towards the string that was holding the bottom fabric up showing off her entire midsection, Elesa was quite similar to both Diantha's and Cynthia's but I was from the breast to the nether region it was set in a V arc and Korrina's set was similar to a sleepwear shirt but it was for swimming coming up like may's it stopped just before her navel and her bottoms were extremely tiny shorts as it just passed per nether region with the side with the fabric that was covering the legs was partly missing making it effectively a half shorts half bikini.

Seeing Ash just stand there the girls giggled and smiled as they stunned Ash with their beauty.

"so how do we look" Dawn Asked him wearing a move revealing bikini then the others as hers was a set of what seemed to be two sets of flowers just barely coving her breast that connects in the black with string and a same set though it was a bunch of little flowers joined together to make her bottoms. Seeing this Ash blushed and could only really stared and not take her eyes off her, making her giggle "am I really that good looking Ash" he said as he snapped out of stupor and tried to reply.

"it looks good" he struggled to get out as he tried to tear his eyes away from her body, though he wasn't fixated on the female body like most males' dawn always seem to captivate him with her costumes, much like the rest of the girls, but she took it a step above the rest.

"hey what about Us" Iris said wearing a dark blue slim one piece showing off all her curves, although she wasn't as big as the other girls she was still beautiful in her own right.

"well should we go or should we let Ash stare at us all day" Elesa said laughing as they left the room and entered the Rec pool.

"hey Misty can we let our pokemorphs out?" Diantha asked as she wanted to know if she could let her gardevoir out.

"yeah we can, alright everyone come on out" they call called all called as the all there pokemorphs came out.

Letting out all there pokemorphs they explained what they would be dong for the day and they got a universal shout as most of the pokemorphs were glad to be out of there ball and with the sunlight bearing down through the windows everyone could relax or swim and have a great time. The now very large group was having a fun time with everyone that was in the pool and out as they relaxed for the day, though Ash was copping the full brunt of the fun as all his pokemohs that were in the water (so most bar his rock and ground types types) he played with most of them though Bayleaf, riolu and female ralts were a bit rough with him but they were all having fun. Having their fun in the pool the girls were doing things like throwing a ball around with their pokemorphs like Misty or splashing each other in the case of Togetic and Saliva or just relaxing like Casey.

getting out of the pool Ash saw the girls that weren't in the pool and blushed as he saw Arceus there lying down on the ground showing her impressive assets off making him think you good she looked, this was a shock for ash a he didn't really take notice of the nakedness for pokemorphs as it was normal after getting over the shock after the first few hours but now seeing the goddess of the universe lying down nude bathing in the sun that was shining through the windows it was a sight for him to behold as something soft hit his back making him stiffen up.

"enjoying our goddess are we?" a feminine voice said as a pink tale hit him in the nose before he was turned around and shoved into a pair of pink breast.

"mew" he said as he struggled to get free from her grasp but she was stronger than she looked "can't…" he struggled to get out as he had a hard time breathing in her chest.

"mew let him go, he can't breathe" another figure said though Ash dint know who it was a he couldn't see anything except Mew breasts.

"ops, sorry Ash" Mew apologised a the new figure help him up it was giratina, looking at her she was in her altered form as she was not wearing her pendant, she was a (6'91",E cup) beauty who was mostly a silvery grey colour bar her mid-section that was red and black striped with gold half rings circling the back of its neck, torso with one that covered her nipples, she also had her rings on her knees and her toes and fingers were a yellow colour and she had her tail, her head was the strangest part tho as she wore some kind of helmet that was permanently stuck to her face, she has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that resemble claws.

"you ok Ash" she said to him as she as hell hugged him though she was mindful of where his head was.

"yeah, I'm ok I still a bit shocked though" he admitted to her the Renegade pokemorph.

"what about?" he asked half knowing the answer.

"no offence to you or the other pokemorphs but your body" he admitted.

"what's wrong with our bodies" she said as she looked down at it thinking there was something wrong with it.

"nothing it's just the whole thing, I just feel strange while I look at you guys I know why arcus made you guys like this it's just strange for me that's all, I don't want to come of like a pervert but you are all so beautiful, I just don't know what to do" he admitted to her but he didn't realise that during that time, everyone stopped what they were doing and listened in to the conversation.

"aww Ash, don't worry I mean its nature for a guy like you to have thoughts about us women, I mean its true just look at us, we are very good looking and I would be disappointed if you weren't attracted to this" Latias said as she came up to ash and hugged him before she picked him up and threw him in the water, making everyone laugh.

"thanks everyone" he said as they started the relaxing party as he got out of the pool again as he was called over by Dawn who was out of the pool along with Sabrina, Diantha, Cynthia, Korrina and Ursula Who were lying down in the sunlight enjoying the heat as well as the sun even if they were indoors.

"ash, come over here" Korrina said as she patted the space in between her and Cynthia looked over at him and smiled as she saw the ripped body of Ash as he laid down next to them he unconsciously stretched his arm around the two blondes.

"wow ash getting bold are we" Korrina stated as he saw wat he was doing and tried to pull away but the girls wouldn't let him.

"no no no Ash leave your hands there" Cynthia said as she uses his hands as a pillow.

"aww common ash don't leave me out" Dawn said as she was standing in front of him before lying between his legs resting her head on her chest. Sitting there for a while the small group rested before they were splash by some water from roxie.

"hey guys come on in the water excellent" he said as the looked at each other and nodded and walked to the edge of the pool so they could get in, staying behind Cynthia pulled Ash with her.

"hey Ash come get some ice cream with me" she said they left the room with no one noticing do that they could go on their mini date to go find some ice cream.

Walking out of the gym there was a lot of people with the same idea as them as a lot of people were walking around in swimwear trying to cool themselves down by in various ways as they could see into the local pool there were a lot of people in there escaping the heat, walking through the city they couple were gaining a lot of attention, first because what they were wearing, seeing ash walk around without a shirt on had most girls swooning over him while all the guys were attracted to Cynthia body and her swimsuit with how much it revealed, the second was because they were like celebrities among trainers Ash Ketchum the elite trainer and Cynthia Shirona the sinnoh campion were there, and they were gathering a crowd, while this didn't happen to ash much, he would have to expect this more often as he was traveling with celebrities, like roxie, Cynthia, Diantha, and elesa, seeing the crowd the couple nodded and gave up their search for an ice cream shop or stand and headed directly to the Autumn's, Brock's and Lucy's place to escape the crowd that, heading into the shop they saw numerous people who looked at them and like the people outside gushed over them as they reached the counter of the store.

"hello Ash, Cynthia, what are you guys doing here al… ohhhh" Autumn said as she realised they there were alone "is there anything you wanted?" he asked switching back to serving mode, though Ash and Cynthia was that she was wearing swim wear beneath her usual apron.

"what's with the appearance" Cynthia asked her.

"well just like you, and beautiful swimsuit by the way, it is hot and to draw customers we are wearing swim suits" she explained making them nod their heads "is there anything you wanted?"

"do you sell ice cream here" she asked as Autumn as she was handed a menu and in the menu was a section of ice cream with different sets such as vanilla, one with berries and flavoured one such as chocolate or mint.

"I'll have a vanilla one" Cynthia said as she handed the menu to ash who quickly looked at it before seeing his favourite type.

"I'll take the Iapapa Berry one" he asked as they gave back the menu.

"cone or bowl?" Autumn asked as they both said cone and she nodded as she entered the back of the restaurant while Ash and Cynthia stayed at the front of the of the shop another figure entered though the door it was brock who just stood there looking at the two for a moment though mostly looking at Cynthia as her body was on display, reaching the couple they saw him wearing something similar to what ash was wearing just a pair of bordies.

"hey guys on a date I see, good for you Cynthia for helping him" he said to her as he knew that ash didn't properly understand how to ask a girl on a date, but he was leaning from his girl's which was good for him.

"thank you brock it was quite easy to all I did was ask, like you should ash, we would be happy to go with you anywhere" she said before kissing Ash on the cheek making him blush.

"hahah still shy I see, despite all that has happened" brock chuckled out as Lucy came out with their cones.

"here we go guys, have a happy date" he said to them as they thanked Lucy and Brock before leaving to head back to the group who was still in the pool, walking along the street the couple shared some laughs and their cones as they head back towards the gym.

 ** _As the adventure continues_**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: 'fun' in the sun**

Walking towards the gym Ash and Cynthia were having a great time talking and eating their ice cream in the hot sun, entering the gym the two were stopped by everyone.

"And where have you two been?" Roxie mused out as they saw the couple enter the back of the gym.

"we went to get ice cream as I really wanted some, so I asked ash to come get some with me" she said as they all smiled.

"man that does sound good, I would like some as well" Diantha said as they thought about it and nodded.

"well let's go then, we can go to Autumn's place they sell ice cream there" misty said to the group as they left leaving the two alone in the gym.

"wow they left without you?" Cynthia said to Ash.

"well I don't blame them as we just got ice cream so they probably didn't want to drag me around just to sit there and wait for them to get some Ice cream" he said getting a nod from Cynthia who looked at him and smiled before kissing him on the lips letting her tongue brush across his lips.

"who what was that for?" as questioned the spontaneous kiss from Cynthia.

"what is it wrong for a girlfriend to kiss her boyfriend, and plus you had some Ice cream on your lips, you enjoyed that didn't you" she giggled out as she smiled before they sat down at the pool with all the pokemorphs around looking at them and smiling making Ash and Cynthia nervous.

"Don't mind us you two can continue what you were doing we don't mind" Pikachu and mew said as all the pokemorphs were watching the couple who were heavy blushing at the notion of them being watched.

"nice job Cynthia but it's got to be deep like this" Mew said as she cupped Ash's face before kissing him on the lips forcing him to open his mouth so she could invade is mouth with her tongue making everyone widen their eyes when they saw the New Species Pokemorph tongue wrestled with Ash's inside his mouth before they let go producing a long trail of saliva between them.

"that felt good didn't it Ash" she giggled out as red tinge became redder as he nodded as a hand forced his head I another direction as he felt a weight on his chest, braking the kiss he found bayleef on his chest.

To the side Cynthia could see everything that was happing and smiled as this is why Arceus made the new universe, looking around she could see that some pokemorphs who were watching were getting aroused by the scene in front of them and she was also no exception as she could feel her own heat coming from below hearing a thud next to her she looked to the side to see Arceus next to her.

"so this why you made the new universe, it was for him" she smiled at the alpha pokemorph.

"yeah, from the time he was born I had watched ash grow, at first I was just monitoring him like a god should but after he saved me in sinnoh from destroying the world after my betrayal at Michina Town, though after thinking about why they betrayed me I can understand their logic but It was still unacceptable, anyway after he saved me I began to look at him more closely and I fell for him but I knew it was not going to happen as the laws that you humans created were in act so I had to figure out how to bypass them and here we are" she explained making Cynthia nod as they both looked over at Ash who was struggling to keep his pants on as they were getting pulled off by Giratina and Latias who wanted to touch ash.

"guys leave his pants on" Cynthia called out as the small group of pokemorphs that were around ash looked at her before going back to tease and please ash.

"ah come on Cynthia you cannot tell me you are not aroused right now" Arceus asked as she stole a quick glance down at Cynthia's thighs before looking at her smiling.

"I am but it's not right to do that here Misty's sister could come in here at any moment" she said before Arceus laughed.

"you know there not here right they have left the building, and most likely won't be back until tonight" Arceus said as she got closer to Cynthia "you know you could use this opportunity to get closer with your own pokemorphs" she teased making Cynthia blush for a second before she thought about it.

"but I don't have any male pokemorphs if that's what you're saying to me" she explained as she was still blushing as she thought of the idea of seeing male pokemorphs.

"well you have to get some won't you" Arceus said as they looked back over to Ash who was now nude with his member out for everyone to see, which had now gathered all his pokemophs over though seeing it his regular coloured ralts, darkrai and the male mewtwo all left quickly as they didn't want to see another man's junk but he gained and Idea to ask his girlfriend for some sexual relief as the idea of being nude in front of most people was getting him hard, the same was happing with Pikachu as his own small harem of pokemorphs were caressing him, those being Snivy, Buneary, Elesa Emolga, Ursula's Garchomp , Azurill and Cynthia's glaceon, which were now by the others as Pikachu's territory so they weren't allowed to court them.

Feeling the sexual arousal in the gym the pokemorphs that weren't ash's or Pikachu's were unsure on how they were able to relive their sexual tension as they looked around for mates and it didn't help that there were three separate scene happing right before their eyes.

The group that left walking back into the gym to hear some interesting noises coming from the rec pool, walking into the area they saw an interesting scene as right in front of them Ash was getting blown by Giratina while Pikachu and Buneary were fucking and Cynthia was getting fingered by Arceus but what was the most interesting and really court the attention of the group were the pokemorphs that were masturbating with some of the group struggling to tear the eyes away from their own pokemorphs were getting off in particular Korrina who was watching her best friend her Lucario stroke himself it was a sight for her as she couldn't help but stare making herself aroused.

"ummm Ash what is going on" Casey said as she looked around as she saw her own pokemorphs getting off.

"well me and Cynthia kissed then mew kissed me and then one thing led to another" he tried to explain but he couldn't as first the events went to fast to register and second he was being pleasured by Mew who was giving him a titty fuck so he couldn't think straight.

The girls looked at the scene and couldn't help but get wet as they watched the sexual interactions between their pokemorphs and could help but get off which shocked some pokemorphs watching but they were all very horny and didn't care or went to help out their trainers like gardevoir and Diantha, and Lucario and Korrina in the case of Korrna it was showing her goods to him while with gardivour and Diantha they had their fingers in each other.

Time passed as the sexual tension left the room and everyone was back to normal though as was still in a stupor as he couldn't believe he fucked so many legendries pokemorphs such as Latias, meloetta, Mew, and Giratina.

"well I can't believe that happened" Misty said as she finally got up after her needing rest from her orgasms that were induced by Serena.

"yeah but it was so good" Dawn said as he was cuddling with her double Saliva.

"agreed lady dawn" Saliva replied as they all got up as they noticed the sun get lower.

"well I think today is almost over and that means your sisters might be home soon misty" Iris said as she finished putting her one piece on as everyone else did the same before recalling their pokemorphs who wanted to be recalled before walking out to the living room and sat down to watch some TV.

"Misty were home" her sisters called out as they saw everyone sitting down watching TV in the swimwear before walking away.

"you know we should get dinner started" May said as they nodded and discussed who would cook and who would clean up, deciding the sets the cooking team set off to make a delicious dinner for everyone. Dinner was good for the group and they lounged around a bit before bed before waking up the next morning ready to leave.

"alright so were going to Vermillion city" Duplica said as they were having breakfast.

"yeah and then from there were going to Celadon" Casey explained as they finished breakfast and headed out the door with backpacks and pokemorphs in tow towards Saffron city.

"see ya guys" they called out to the sisters as they left.

"yeah see ya misty, Ash everyone" they replied as headed back inside, on the road again made Ash happy as he was back to the adventure at hand, though he did enjoy the day at Cerulean he joyed the road and all the sights It would bring.

"so Ash when is it my turn?" Arceus asked him as she was standing next to him along with all his female legendries who were out.

"well" he started but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"We want some to master" he herd his blue Ralts and his Riolu say to him, looking at the girls they also had the same reaction they weren't satisfied this afternoon and they wanted more.

"well, I'll try to give you girls my all the best I can tonight" he stated making the 20 or so girls that he had around him smile.

' _A kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see Don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me_ _._ _There's so much to learn and battles to be won I've advanced so far but still there's always more to come'_ Ash's ringtone went off making everyone look at him as he wondered who would be.

"hello Ash me boy, guess what, I finally got your upgrade approval, you can now hold legally on your belt 18 pokemorphs, though I have been worried about the new changes, it seems that everyone that wasn't at the party had the memories re-written as I've tried with Tracy but I feel that this is too much" Professor Oak explained as he still shown concern for the world.

"do not worry professor oak, I have re-written the universe so that it was the same as it was before only just with pokemorphs now the only exception is with trees and other places that pokemorphs live in or with they have been modified to fit the pokemorphs, such as trees being strong to hold more weight or caves have been enlarged so that it would not be crowded even with human sized pokemorphs…"Arceus explained the dynamic of how the world changed reassuring the professor that the change was no way harmful towards the environment.

"thank you Lady Arceus, for the reassurance, anyway you can now carry 18 pokemorphs and with the special exception that you still have to see Lance about you carrying the legendries around your belt, under Lance's rule you cannot use them in an official battle unless permitted" professor Oak said smiled at Ash.

"professor did you get the New message that Gary has a girlfriend" Ash said making the professor rose an eye brow.

"well I have to talk to him, Ash you be good" and with that professor oak disconnected.

"well should we continue on" Ash said as they walked on the path that was provided for them as they headed towards Saffron city, walking along the group was having a time exploring the pathway and seeing all the pokemorphs from Kanto as well as Johto that come across the mountain.

"so Korrina are you going to do it?" Arceus asked her.

"what do you mean?" She asked confused on what Arceus meant.

"you know fucking your Lucario" she said making Korrina blush.

"what I can't do that, I can't disrespect Ash like that" she stated.

"well you're ok with Ash fucking us pokemorphs but you're not ok with doing the same thing, you know that Diantha did that earlier, think about it" she said as she ran off towards Ash making Korrina think.

"are you ok Korrina" her Lucario asked making her face even redder then it was before as when she looked at him she imagined his big dick in front of her.

"I'm ok come on lets keep going" she stated as they caught up to the group. The sun was setting and the group was half way towards Saffron city and the sky was getting dark.

"guys I think we should stop to camp" May said with a smile.

 _ **As the adventure continues**_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

 **now on with the chapter**

' _Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

 ** _"Titles"_**

 ** _now so you guys can be included, if you want you can submit your OC's Via pm when sending please put_**

 ** _Name_**

 ** _Gender_**

 ** _appearance_**

 ** _Pokemorphs (with moves)_**

 ** _and if you want to battle or be in the contests_**

 ** _This chapter was Beta'd by_ NJ2477, so thanks**

 **AN: this unload is late as i'm sorry i though that i posted this a month ago, my bad**

* * *

Chapter 20: Going down the vermilion road

Setting up their camp Arceus was smiling as she was going to finally rider her chosen one her ash. Having their dinner was unaware of the alpha pokemorphs plan to get everyone to bed with their pokemorphs.

Finishing their dinner the group herd the coughing of Arcues trying to gain their attention "everyone I want to propose something to you tonight, it's not exactly something that you had in mind but I want it to happen, I want everyone to mate with their pokemorphs" she said making everyone look at her like she was crazy "common everyone I mean look at earlier in the day you guys were practically mating with your pokemorphs or you were watching them and now that I'm asking you to do that so you will know the pleasure on why I transformed the universe and now you look at me like I'm crazy" she said as they nodded until a hand slowly rose in the air.

"I do it" the blond Kalos gym leader said as she couldn't help it anymore as it was playing in the back of her mind since she saw it her Lucario jerking off, she just couldn't help it she wants it feel it but she didn't know how express to her Lucario that she wanted to mate with him, but now was her opportunity.

"Korrina" her Lucario said as he saw her hand wondering why his trainer wanted to mate with pokemorphs.

"common master I want to do it with you" Ash's blue Ralts said to him as her and his others almost pulled off his chair.

"oi not yet" Arcues shouted at them who helped ash back into his chair properly.

"alright Arceus I'm in" Diantha said as she thought about how her and gardivour had a great time together and she wanted some more, slowly everyone one was on board it took some time and now night had really fell as it was twilight when they set up and had dinner.

It was a little awkward as not every pokemorph wanted to mate with their trainer and those ones didn't want to watch either, so they were put away inside their balls though a fair amount were left out, trying to start the sexual act proved difficult as everyone both pokemorph and trainer were still nervous so Arceus took matters into her own hands as the orgy commenced.

The fucking came to an end and everyone weather it was pokemorph or human was lying in the giant bed that was a king and queen size put together.

"wow that was fun let's do that more often" Roxie said as everyone nodded.

"well let's do that very night" Dawn said as everyone smiled in agreeance.

Waking up the next morning the group was ready for the two-day journey ahead of them one day to reach saffron and the other to reach Vermilion city, there mornings were always nice as they always woke up refreshed after a night of sex, coming out the next morning making breakfast while listening to some of Ash's jazz music that he had then they washed and cleaned up and left towards their destination.

Walking down the road they group were idly chatting to each other as they observed the scenery around them seeing ether great forest or great plains that pokemorhs were on.

"so Ash what did you think of last night?" Arceus smiled at him.

"well I can't say it wasn't fun or great" he smiled back as she jumped into his arms causing him to fall over.

"I just knew you like it" she got up and they continued on with their journey, walking through the forest Roxie pulled the bass of her back and started to play it, though without an amp it didn't sound as good as it should have been but never the less it sounds excellent as it was in the hands of a pro.

"hey why don't we get clement to make you a portable Amp" Serena said as Roxie looked at her.

"well I would be nice to have an amp on hand but an amp needs to have a power source so the electricity can flow through it to make the wicked beats" Roxie explained.

"well I'm sure clement could come up with something he is an inventor" ash stated before he thought about something but a call interrupted this it was his mother.

"Ash dear how are you?" Delia asked her son.

"Yeah I'm ok mum, how are you?" he asked as the girls stopped and started to crowd around.

"hello girls, having fun hehehe" she giggled out making everyone sweat drop.

"hello Miss Ketchum, we have having a lovely time with your son" Salvia said as they others said their hello's including the pokemorphs who knew Delia.

"so mum what up?" Ash asked not sure why his mother called him.

"well I was going through some of the junk in the house and I found your saxophone, a guitar and a drum kit" Delia said as she showed the large woodwind instrument.

"man I haven't seen that in years' mum where did you find them" ash asked.

"in the closet, why do you want it" she asked to which she got a yes "but whose is this Guitar, was it yours misty or was it brock's" Delia asked the redhead as she nodded.

"yeah that's mine and the drums are brock's" misty said happily.

"wait you played the guitar?" Roxie said as Misty nodded.

"yeah between my training for the indigo league after I got all eight badges, Misty and Brock stayed at my house while I trained and in-between training we got bored easily so we got come musical instruments and played ironically enough our best song was one made by brock and I was pretty good even if it was kind of creepy" ash explained as everyone laughed as they met brock and like ash said he was a little creepy but in a good way.

"so which town are you coming up to" Delia inquired as all she could see was forest.

"were coming up to Saffron but were not staying long so could you send it to our next destination which is vermilion city" Ash said as he thanked this mother and they ended the call

"So you guys pained musical instruments huh" Roxie said as they continued one after their brake that was the call.

"yeah it was great me and misty took our instruments into Johto as well but sadly brock couldn't take his drum kit with him everywhere so yeah" Ash said as he reminisced about his past with his three best friends and one of them was with him right now.

"man I don't even remember the last time I played my Sax" Ash said to Pikachu.

"well what about that time at the smash mansion" Pikachu said.

"what that?" Casey asked as she or the others had never heard of the smash mansion

"well it's an fighting competition, and the opponents are from other planets and from space, it's really weird, any way we had to do a song while I was there and because its run by two giant floating hand, yes a giant floating hands named master hand and his brother crazy hand, he gave Pikachu a voice and he did some rapping along with the Male Mewtwo and I played the sax while I as there" Ash explained though the girls had a lot more questions for Ash, Pikachu and the male Mewtwo about said mansion and the competition.

"how many times have you been?" Diantha said wondering how popular it was.

"well Pikachu has been three times, one as a pichu, and two times as a Pikachu, in fact we went last year, I went twice, first time was when we were in Sinnoh and the other time was last year, don't worry girls I didn't fight but this is when pokemorphs were pokemon but it was a little strange as master hand could manipulate evolutions so the first time I was there I found myself with only three pokemon that were given to me were squirtle, Bulbasaur who evolved into Ivysaur and charzard, there was also that jigglypuff that kept following us and that Riolu but he was also evolved into Lucario for the fights, then in the lasted tournament there was just Greninja and Charzard along with Lucario, jigglypuff, Male Mewtwo and Pikachu" ash finished up telling of all the pokemon that participated.

the group contained walking asking Ash and Pikachu many questions for a while until they heard a rumble that seem to come out of nowhere.

"what was that?" May asked as it seemed the closest to her.

"maybe it was a Ursaring?" Dawn said as remembered about the growls hat she Ash and Brock would here.

"but Ursaring don't live in Kanto" Sabrina stated "though it could have been a snorlax or a Nidoqueen or king or maybe a Tauros, kangaskhan or Rhydon but those last three aren't very likely" Sabrina theorised.

"well why don't we stop here and get some lunch into us, I'm hungry" Casey said as they nodded and herd the growl again.

"there it is again its getting closer to me" May stated as they looked around to see what they could find.

"it's all good May I won't it hurt you" Ash smiled at her they hugged and shared a deep kiss.

"thanks Ash that was great" May said as they heard a cough behind them turning around to see the other girls there as well as Arceus, Meloetta, Latias, Ralts and Riolu and they sere slowly closing in on the two with a hunger in their eyes.

"wait everyone I want to keep breathing" but I was too late as Ash's voice rang out it did not reach the girls ears, they all wanted a piece of ash's lips. A small time later Ash had finished kissing all the girls.

"you know we got to stop doing that, I barely have any breath by the end of it" Ash complained.

"well if you weren't such a good kisser then we would have to suck the air out of you" Elesa said as she helped set the tables and chair with the others so Ash could start cocking as they could all do it, it was just Ash was the best at it and they really enjoyed his lunch.

Getting up Ash made his way to his small cooking station and as per usual one of the girls were there to help today it was Korrina.

"hey Ash, I'm helping you today" she cheered out as they started making the food. The main purpose of the cooking time was both to spend one on one time with the girls but also help them to cook as his current partner that was helping him was not the best.

"umm Ash I need help" she called out as she saw all the vegetable and fruits.

"yeah Korrina what is it?" he said as came up behind her mostly so he could guild her but he was told by Pikachu that girls like this and this made her jump in a good way.

"what do you need?" he said as he said was very close to her neck.

"well I'm not sure how to cut the vegetables and fruits" she admitted.

"it's ok it took me some time too and my teacher who was brock was very patient, so here's how you cut the potato" he said as he helped her cut potatoes and sitrus berries before showing in a quick demonstration on how to do the other before going back over to the pan to see that it was hot enough. Putting the meat on the pan Ash timed 2 minutes before he had to come back to check on it, going over to Korrina she saw some impressive work done by a beginner.

"great work Korrina, I knew you could do it" Ash praised her as she looked at him with a blush.

"thanks ash" she said as she continued on finishing her work so that she could watch ash.

Heading back to the meat he flipped it over to see the other side perfectly cooked, moving the meat over he placed another piece in and waited as for both Korrina and for the meat to cook.

He watched Korrina go at it with the knife and smiled thinking about how lucky he is to have her and everyone else here, he was lucky making think of how his friends were doing: Max and bonny, Gary, N, Anabel, Paul, Richie, knowing he could just call them he smiled once more thinking how great the world is.

"Ash, Ash, Ash" he herd Korrina say snapping him out of his daydream.

"yes?" he asked her with a solemn smile.

"the meat Ash, you almost let it burn, had to flip it for you, what were you thinking about?" she stated to him fore she asked why he was daydreaming.

"oh nothing just thinking about how lucky I am having you and all the girls with me" he said as they hugged and fined cocking lunch for everyone. Lunch was pleasant for everyone as they started their training so they could get stronger. Hours passed before they stopped and now they sun was going down, continuing along the road they saw saffron city in the distance, seeing the city they all smiled as they knew were halfway to their location as they headed into the City and back to Sabrina's house who greeted them with a smile.

 **As the Adventure continues**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter**

 **lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	21. update

Hello Nintendoes gamer here and, I just want apologise for the long wait, I sorry thing got out of hand and I missed you guys on the Pokémon Front, rest assure that, I am still working on the story in fact, I rebooting the story to feel better although this does mean some girls are being cut from the harem to so that its easier to write them, as there were to many, and now I can also put all of XYZ's storyline into the story so that it fits well.

Thanks, Nintendoes Gamer.

Update part 2 i have made a poll so that you guys cab vote if you want the harem to be smaller, so that i can focus on writing the girls better.


End file.
